Aprendiendo a amar
by Mica Salazar
Summary: La razón que me llevó a escribir fue la angustia que me atormenta hace unos años. Pero en especial, para que, en caso de cualquier cosa, mi hijo y porque no, mi ahijado, conozcan un poco más de la vida de sus padres. F.enfocado en la pareja de SiriusXMay
1. Nota

_Después de pensarlo mucho he decidido comenzar de nuevo con este fics, no es que vaya a cambiar el contexto o la línea del fics, es sólo que se me olvidaron muchas cosas! .U.U lo siento! XP… el fics sigue siendo lo mismo y Maylin, mi personaje inventado sigue siendo la narradora. Y para las fanáticas de Kale… no le he sacado, sería un pecado sacarle a él!... _

* * *

Nota

_Antes de que comiences a leer, me gustaría decirte quien soy. Mi nombre es Maylin Perazzy y, actualmente, tengo 31 años; vivo en Francia hace más de once años. _

_La razón que me llevó a escribir fue la angustia que me atormenta hace unos años. Pero en especial, para que, en caso de cualquier cosa, mi hijo y porque no, mi ahijado, conozcan un poco más de la vida de sus padres. Además, podrían aprender mucho de los errores que cometimos en nuestra adolescencia. _

_En estos días, donde la guerra se ve en la frontera de muestras vidas, debemos prepararnos para cualquier cosa y no me gustaría morir sin que mi hijo entendiera muchas cosas, que quizás, a esta edad no logra comprender. Me ha costado mucho decidirme a escribir, pues no soy muy buena con este tipo de cosas, pero no puedo soportar la idea de saber que en cualquier momento todo termine, quizás sólo sea una forma de recordar y rememorar a las personas que marcaron mi vida para siempre, esas que hasta el día de hoy hacen latir mi corazón, con dolor, con tristeza, con emoción y añoranza. Pero antes, quiero dedicarles unas palabras a mí ahijado Harry y a mí hijo Rigel. _

_Harry, de ti no sé nada desde hace mucho. Sé que cuando leas esto pensaras que no me intereso por ti, ya que, quizás, mis cartas nunca te han llegado. Pero no pude hacer nada, lamentablemente no quisieron que la esposa del hombre, que supuestamente, traiciono a tus padres se hiciera cargo de ti. Se muy bien que las únicas personas que podrían ocuparse de ti, cariño, éramos nosotros, la verdadera familia de Lily y James Potter, pero el misterio no quiso darme tu tutela y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Sabes, cariño nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir, no soy de escribir cartas y mucho menos diarios, pero necesito desahogarme, necesito que entiendas muchas cosas y que sepas que tus padres fueron felices en vida. Espero que cuando leas sepas valorar muchas cosas que el destino se digno a negarte._

_Yo fui la mejor amiga de James, incluso a través de él y Hogwarts conocí a tu madre, extraño cierto, pero es verdad, yo sólo me acerque a Lily porque éramos compañeras de cuarto, casa y curso, y gracias a estas circunstancias pude conocer a la maravillosa persona que fue tu madre. Mi único amigo desde que tengo memoria había sido James, el siempre me apoyo en todo. Cuando mi padre murió, a manos, de Voldemort, y luego, años más tarde, los mortifagos me arrebataron a mi madre, James fue mi un compañero fiel en esos tiempos de angustia. James fue y será la persona más valiente y de gran corazón que he conocido a lo largo de toda mi vida. _

_Cariño, quiero que estas letras, palabras y oraciones te enseñen que decir "nunca" es muy complicado._

_Rigel, amor eres lo más hermoso que la vida me ha dado y nunca lo dudes, a pesar de todo... Cariño, quiero que entiendas muchas cosas que ahora no te he podido explicar, es algo que lo llevas en la sangre y que sólo tú puedes controlar…no temas, amor, cuando seas más grande las explosiones de magia tendrán un significado y ahí podrás decidir ser parte de ese poder o no serlo. Es tú decisión y la opción que tomes será la correcta… yo siempre estaré ahí, para apoyarte. A lo largo de mis recuerdos escritos en esta libreta, podrás comprender de apoco lo que significa la magia que corre por tus venas, no te aflijas, el proceso es largo, pero Kale y yo te ayudaremos a sobrellevarlo, sólo mantente tranquilo y lo temas a lo que eres, esto es parte de ti, pero recuerda que también puedes decidir. _

_Lo mejor es comenzar desde el principio…. ¿no creen?_

_**continuará...**_


	2. Primer año

_hola, yo de nuevo! n_n_

* * *

**PRIMER AÑO**

* * *

_jajaj, no lo pude evitar!_


	3. 1: I

**sigamos...**

* * *

**I**

En el andén 9 y ¾

Todo comenzó una tarde de un primero de Septiembre en la estación de trenes de Londres, King Cross en el andén 9 y ¾.

--Apúrate cariño que ya se nos hizo tarde y la madre James nos está esperando –dijo mi madre, esta era una mujer de unos treinta años de estatura media y morena.

--Ya voy, espérame –contesté. Tenía 11 años y corría tras mi madre para alcanzar el expreso Hogwarts que salía a las 11 en punto y al que sólo le quedaban 10 minutos para partir.

Cuando atravesamos el pilar que daba al andén 9 y ¾ nos vimos de frente a una tren enorme de color escarlata, me sorprendí, al ver por primera vez, el majestuoso tren. Mi madre seguía caminado, hasta que paró cerca de una pareja y un niño de mi misma edad.

--Hola, Dora, Charlus, James –saludó cordialmente mi madre a la familia Potter.

--Hola, cariño –contestó Dora, una mujer pelirroja de rasgos finos y hermosos.

--Hola, Amanda –saludó Charlus con amabilidad.

--Hola, tía –saludó James y luego, preguntó –Maylin, ¿Dónde está?

--Viene atrás, querido, ¿la puedes ir a buscar?, por favor – Pidió mi madre a James.

--Si, como no –aceptó alegre para luego salir corriendo en mi búsqueda.

Yo estaba un poco desorientada, no veía a mi madre por ningún lado y esto me provocaba un poco de miedo. Agarré mi baúl, mi lechuza, Ámbar, y salí a buscar a mi madre, pero cuando me disponía a caminar choqué con otro pequeño de cabello negro y grasiento.

--Oh, perdona no fue mi intención –me disculpé con el niño.

El chico me miró con hostilidad y con un desaire se marchó. Yo sólo lo miré un poco extrañada y reanudé mi paso. Un niño de cabello negro y de ojos grises se acercó a mí, ya que se dio cuenta que esta estaba perdida.

--¡Niño! –gritó el pequeño, pero nunca pensé que me llamaba a mi. El Pequeño se extraño de mi comportamiento, así que se me acercó más a mí.

--Oye, te hablo a ti –me reprochó el niño.

Me se giré y vi a un niño más alto que yo que me miraba un poco molesto, pero aun así con una sonrisa en los labios.

--¿A mi? –pregunté un poco confundida.

--Si, a ti –contestó el pequeño.

Yo le mire, y no respondí, me dio vergüenza que me confundieran con un niño, pero quién no lo haría si se llevaba una gorra y ropa deportiva.

--Perdona, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –me preguntó el niño.

--Me, meeee... –titubeé, tomé un poco de aire y logré calamar un poco mis nervios – Me llamo Maylin Perazzy, ¿y tú? –contesté al fin.

El chico se sorprendió, ya que pensaba que era un niño y no una niña, así que antes de contestarme lo más corrector era que me pediera disculpa.

--Lo siento, te confundí con un niño. –Dijo avergonzado y luego, apuntando la gorra –por la gorra. –Volvió a sonreír y con simpatía se presentó –Mi nombre es Sirius Black –estiró la mano para saludarme ampliando su sonrisa. Yo se la estreche un poco nerviosa, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a socializar y mucho menos con chicos amables y simpáticos. Una voz gritó mi nombre y di un respingon al sentirla cerca

-- ¡May!, ¡May! –gritaba James cuando me diviso entre la gente, fue corriendo a nuestro encuentro, yo al ver que era James, también salí corriendo para abrazarlo, ya que no nos vimos en casi todo el verano, para ser mas exactos dos largos días. Para nosotros era una eternidad inaguantable. El pequeño Black miraba la escena con anhelo, ya que el pobre chico nunca había tenido amigos. Cuando me separe de James y le di la mano para que fuéramos donde se encontraba aun el pequeño Sirius, cuando llegamos ahí fui yo la primera en hablar.

--James, él es Sirius Black, Sirius él es James Potter –los presenté educadamente.

Sirius se extraño al oír el apellido de James, ya que pensaba que éramos hermanos, por el parecido.

--Hola –saludó alegremente Potter

--Hola –contestó Sirius un poco desconcertado, esto para mí no pasó desapercibido y le pregunté:

--¿Qué te sucede, Sirius?

--Es que pensaba que eran hermanos –contestó con sinceridad.

James y yo nos miramos unos segundos y luego, nos echamos a reír, pues no era primera vez que nos decían que eran hermanos.

--Pero no se rían –nos reprochó Sirius.

--No es de ti, si no de la coincidencia –contestamos a coro y al ver lo que había sucedido nos echamos nuevamente a reír, pero esta vez Sirius nos acompaño.

Luego de unos minutos hablando nos subimos al tren escarlata, pero antes nos despedimos de nuestros respectivos padres. Los tres buscamos un compartimiento vació para ir solos y seguir conociéndonos, pero nos encontramos con que ninguno estaba desocupado, así que decidimos quedarnos en el que sólo había un niño de cabello rubio oscuro y de tranquilos ojos dorados.

--Hola, -salude al niño --¿te molesta si te hacemos compañía? –pregunté con una sonrisa amable.

El pequeño de los ojos dorados nos miró examinándonos y luego, de unos segundos, nos asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa dulce.

--Mi nombre es Maylin Perazzy y él –dije apuntando a James –es James Potter y él –esta vez apuntando a Sirius —es Sirius Black ¿y tú eres? –terminé por preguntar.

--Mi nombre es Remus Lupin –contestó con timidez el aludido.

--Un gusto –dije sencillamente estirando mi mano para saludar al pequeño Lupin quien correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa un poco más segura. El viaje fue lleno de risas, nunca pensé congeniar con ello tan bien, aunque no niego que me sentí alejada de ellos por ser una chica, aun así, en ese momento supe que grandes amistades se estaban formando, algo que muy pocas veces se da y más cuando estás apunto de enfrentarte algo nuevo como lo es Hogwarts.

Ese era el primer año para los tres, sólo teníamos 11 años y nuestros destinos ya estaban unidos por lazos muy fuertes, los cuales ni la propia muerte ha podido romper, porque a pesar de no estemos juntos, sé que James es un ángel que cuida de mi, y Sirius, desde donde está, sabe cuanto lo amo.

_**continuará...**_


	4. 1: II

_Más..._

* * *

**II**

La selección y compañeras de cuarto

Todo fue normal, hasta que un semi gigante, llamado Hagrid, nos guió hasta unos barcos. Hagrid a través de nuestros años en Hogwarts fue un gran amigo y apoyo, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de él y de la ayudita que les dio a James y Lily.

-

-

Estábamos asustados, el frió nos azotaba la cara con rudeza. Estábamos en las afuera del gran comedor y las puertas de entrada estaban abiertas. Todos intentábamos entrar para refugiarnos del frió.

Una mujer, de unos 40 y algo de edad, salió de una gran puerta que estaba al lado izquierdo de donde nos encontrábamos los nuevos alumnos. Se acercó a la puerta del comedor y se arregló los anteojos de media luna, su potente postura demostraba autoridad y severidad, en el momento en que se puso frente a todos, con su postura autoritaria, y sin palabra alguna, todos nos quedamos en silencio absoluto.

--Buenas noches –saludó con cortesía, pero su voz era demasiado ruda para ser cortes.

Algunos contestaron "buenas noches", pero la gran mayoría, y me incluyo en ella, no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Los nervios eran mucho más fuertes que la educación.

--Bueno, cuando entren al comedor se hará la selección. Yo los llamare por sus nombres, ¿Entendido? –explicó la profesora Mc Gonagall.- Aun, hasta el día de hoy, no he podido dejar de llamarla profesora, a pesar de que ella fue quien me dio la confianza para llamarla por su nombre de pila cuando entré a la Orden, aun así, y a pesar de los años que han pasado, no soy capaz de acostumbrarme. Sirius se enojó mucho cuando se entero que todos (James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Alice, Frank) podíamos tutearla, nunca se me va a olvidar la cara de Sirius… en fin, volviendo al tema-. James temblaba, ya que quería quedar en Gryffindor y con Sirius, pues ya tenían planeadas unas cuantas travesuras. Remus y yo les mirábamos con reproche, pero, aun así, queríamos participar de ellas.

--Formen una fila, por favor –indicó la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Todos le hicimos caso de inmediato, no sólo por el respeto, sino, también, por la ansiedad de terminar con todo pronto.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron mostrando cuatro mesas largas, y abarrotadas de jóvenes con capas que representaban su casa. Caminamos entre la mesa de Slytherin y Gryffindor hasta detenerlos, lamentablemente con la impresión de todo chocamos entre nosotros, haciendo que los dos primeros cayeran siguiéndolos varios más.

Las primeras en caer fueron dos niñas: una pelirroja y una rubia, que a simple vista parecía veela. -Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Lilian y a Mari-. Todo el salón estalló en carcajadas por el ridículo que estábamos haciendo los novatos. Las más avergonzadas eran la chica veela y la pelirroja. La voz suave del director resonó en el gran salón amplificada.

--Por favor, no seis groseros –dijo la voz omnipotente de Dumblendore. Por esos años, Albus aun conservaba un poco de color en sus cabellos

--Minerva, comience con la selección –pidió Dumblendore dirigiéndose a la profesora esta vez sin amplificar su voz, esta obedeció y comenzó a llamar por orden alfabético a los alumnos.

--Anastasia Arce.

La Profesora Mc' Gonagall le puso el sombrero seleccionador y este, apenas tocó la cabeza se la chica, gritó Ravenclaw. Así pasaron hasta que llegaron a Sirius. El pobre aun más nervioso. Nos había comentado que su familia lo iba matar si quedaba en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, pero que el rogaba ser de Gryffindor. El sombrero ni tocaba la cabeza de Sirius cuando gritó a todo pulmón: Gryffindor. Desde la fila James, Remus y yo le sonreímos. Así siguieron pasando los de primero, hasta que llegaron a la pelirroja, que momento atrás, había caído.

--Lilian Evans –llamó la profesora Minerva.

Lily caminó a paso seguro hasta llegar al banquito donde estaba el sombrero, la profesora Minerva le colocó el sombrero y este luego de unos segundos gritó: Gryffindor. Pasaron unos cuantos pequeños más, hasta que fue el turno de Lupin. El chico estaba tan cohibido que no lograba respirar con normalidad. Se apresuró al banquito y con los ojos cerrados esperó a que le seleccionaran, cuando el sombrero gritó que pertenecía a los leones de tres sacadas llegó hasta su mesa… Se sentó junto a Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa y este le correspondió. Los minutos pasaron al igual que los chicos seleccionados, hasta que llegaron a la P primero paso una niña de cabello negro y luego un niño rechonchito, este era Peter Pettigrew, un chico que a simple vista parecía amigable. Cuando fue mi turno no pude evitar temblar. No quería quedar en otra casa, ya bastante difícil era estar ahí… me concentré cuando la profesora puso el sombrero en mi cabeza, sentí que había pasado una eternidad cuando, al fin, el sombrero gritó que pertenecía a la casa de los valientes. Después de mí fue el turno de James. James estaba aun más ansioso que yo. Me buscó con la mirada y sus ojos me mostraron el terror que lo embargaba. El Sombrero seleccionador ni siquiera rozó a James cuando ya había dicho Gryffindor.

En la larga fila del inicio, sólo quedaban dos niños, la rubia veela y un niño moreno. La niña fue la ultima en ser llamada.

--Mari Westing –llamó la profesora Minerva.

Mari pasó como si el mundo le perteneciera. -Westing era alta para tener once años y a pesar de que su cara era el de una niña aun, su cuerpo mostraba curvas más propias de la adolescencia-. Cuando llegó al banquito se sentó elegantemente y la profesora Minerva le puso el sombrero, este gritó Gryffindor. Mari se levantó lentamente y se sentó al lado de Lilian Evans.

Después de la selección, y con un hambre voraz, el directo se levantó y el silencio volvió a reinar en el comedor.

--Queridos alumnos es un agrado tenerlos de nuevo aquí. Quiero darles la bienvenida a los de primero y os recordar, a los antiguos alumnos, que está, terminantemente prohibido, ir al bosque… -hizo una pasusa para mirar las cuatro mesa, luego, continuó. --El toque de queda es desde las nueve de la noche para los que no sean prefectos o premios anuales. Bueno, disfruten de la cena –terminó Dumblendore, al mover sus manos la cena apareció en los paltos de todos, cuando vimos que todo era real nos tiramos como pirañas a comer. Charlamos y nos conocimos un poco más.

Luego de comer como nuca, los prefectos nos llevaron a nuestras salas comunes para descansar, ya que mañana sería un día pesado. Cuando llegamos el prefecto dio la clave a la dama gorda y entramos por un hueco que se abrió a través del cuadro al moverse, entramos y dimos con un lugar acogedor y muy cálido.

--La habitación de los chicos es esa escalera –explicó el prefecto mostrando las escaleras que se encontraban frente a él, por el lado izquierdo --y estas escaleras dan a la habitación de las chicas –terminó mostrando las escaleras del lado derecho.

James me miró con pesar y me dijo:

--Vas a tener que compartir la habitación con más chicas, quizás te hagas amigas.

Yo le devolví la mirada un poco asustada por lo que me había dicho, ya que nunca había tenido más amigos que James y ahora Sirius, Remus y el gordito simpático.

--¿Quieres desacerté de mi? –pregunté entre dientes.

--No sería mala idea –respondió con una sonrisa.

--Ja-ja-ja, mira como me rió –mascullé con sarcasmo.

--Sabes que no es cierto, que eres mi hermanita –dijo con tono meloso mientras tomaba una de mis mejillas, sabiendo que eso me exasperaba.

--Imbécil –dije entre dientes mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Remus y Sirius sonrieron

--Que tal si conoceos nuestra habitación. -propuso Remus con ansias.

--Si, vayan que yo tengo que ir a ver la mía y conocer a mis compañeras. –dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras de las chicas

--Suerte –me deseó James cuando ya me perdía en las escaleras.

Me sentía más nerviosa que en la selección. Cuando llegué al umbral de la habitación tomé aire y me decidí a tomar el pomo para abrir la puerta. En la habitación me encontré a Lilian, ordenando todos sus libros en una repisa que se encontraba al lado de su cama; a Mari, la chica veela, tirada sobre una de las camas, sin zapatos; y a una morena que no recordaba haber visto en la selección. Me sentí completamente aislada a las tres chicas, era como una invasora, alguien que no debía estar ahí.

Cuando repararon en mí las tres, para mi sorpresa, me sonrieron como nunca me sonrieron antes. Sus sonrisas eran amables y cordiales, de esas que te invitaban a pasar, en ese momento dejé de sentirme una invasora.

Lily fue la primera en romper el silencio.

--Pasa -me invitó mientras se acercaba a mi y cerraba la puerta –mi nombre es Liliana Evans –se presentó mientras estiraba su mano para saludarme, yo la acepte con una sonrisa y me presente.

--Hola, me llamo Maylin Perazzy.

--Hola, Maylin, ellas son –dijo Lily apuntando a la chica veela --Mari Westing y Alice Daniels.

La chica veela me saludó con la mano y una amable sonrisa, mientras que la morena se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, sorprendiéndome completamente. Luego de presentarnos adecuadamente, miré en rededor, observando el lugar de que, desde ese momento, sería mi casa. Mientras me dedicaba a eso me di cuenta que la única cama que quedaba era la que estaba junto a la ventana.

--La cama que esta junto a la ventana ¿es la mía?? –pregunté emocionada

--Si, claro –contestó Lily.

En ese momento no vi las caras de confusión que pusieron las tres por mi pregunta, pero ahora, gracias, al pensadero de Lily puedo verlas.

--Y ¿Por qué preguntas, May? Te puedo decir May ¿cierto? –preguntó Mari con simpatía.

Me giré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni siquiera me molestó que me dijera May. Cosa que sólo a James permitía.

--¡Es que amo las ventanas y los balcones! –contesté emociona

La cara de las tres chicas era un verdadero poema e incluso divertidas al oír mi respuesta. Cuando vi la interrogante en sus rostros tuve que explicarles la razón de mi felicidad.

--Me gusta sentir el aire en mi rostro cuando quiero estar sola. Me sirve para relajarme.

--¡Wooo! genial nunca pensé qué te podía producir estar al aire libre en altura –comentó Mari impresionada

--Si, es genial, pero mejor aun es volar en una escoba –dije más emocionada aun que me tomaran atención.

--¿Has volado en escoba ya? –preguntó Lily

--Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú, no?

--No, nunca. Antes de la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que existiera todo esto. –contestó y los ojos le brillaron emocionados.

--Entonces eres de familia muggle

--Si -afirmó con temor Lily.

--¡Genial! Me puedes contar ¿Cómo hacen eso de los peluquilas? –pregunté con ilusión, pues siempre que íbamos al cine con mi madre quedaba encantada con las peluquilas.

--¿Las películas? O ¿Las pelucas? –me preguntó y como yo no sabía cual de las dos era decide explicarle por lo que sabía.

--Esas que muestran muchas imágenes de peleas, de personas besuqueándose y cosas así. Son como las fotografías, pero duran más los movimientos

--¡Ah! Las películas, claro cuando quieras –contestó con voz cantarina.

--Y por lo que veo tú, eres de familia de puros –dijo Mari

--Si, ¿y tú? –pregunté

--Mi mamá es veela y mi padre un muggle soy mestiza –contestó con voz distraída.

--Lo supuse

--¿Por qué? –preguntó Alice que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

--Por su contextura y su forma soberbia, pero eres muy distinta a veelas que conozco. Tú eres simpática –dije dirigiéndome a Mari

--Si, lo sé, mis primas son unas huecas pesadas, pero yo no ¿Creo? -dijo con humor y una sonrisa. Lily, Alice y yo, también, reímos.

-

Me sentía muy bien junto a ellas y era genial que, al ser tan distintas, nos lleváramos tan bien. Después de eso seguimos hablando hasta que el sueño nos venció.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. 1: III

_un poco más..._

* * *

**III**

El primer día de clases

--Bueno a levantase el par de ¡flojas! –gritó Lily para despertarnos.

--¡Shhhh!, Déjame dormir un poco más –contestó con la voz adormilada Mari, mientras yo, ya entraba al baño para ducharme y quitarme el sueño. Alice ya estaba lista y miraba divertida a la pelirroja.

--Nada de eso Mari te levantas o te levanto yo –amenazó Lily con autoridad.

--Está bien… ¡Uf! Que mandona eres –dijo Mari mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

No alcancé a escuchar qué le contestaba Lily, pues el ruido de la ducha no me dejó.

_"Este será una día duro" _pensé mientras me jabonaba.

-

-

Una vez abajo y desayunado, me encontré con los chicos (James, Sirius, Remus y Peter)

--¡Hola, chicos! –saludé entusiasmada, ya que extrañaba mucho a James.

--¡Hola, May! –contestó James mientras chocábamos las manos y hacíamos nuestro saludo, los demás quedaron un poco desconcertados por la forma de saludar –pues siendo una chica, prefería mil veces los pantalones y volar en escoba a usar vestidos y jugar con muñecas)

--¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Sirius que aun no salía del asombro.

--Un saludo –contestó Lily con su peculiar voz de sabihonda.

--¿Un saludo? –volvió a preguntar Sirius.

--Si, un saludo, es muy común entre los muggles –contestó nuevamente Lily.

--Ah…. –dijo Sirius --¡genial! Quiero aprenderlo, ¿me lo enseñarían? –nos preguntó.

Yo miré a James, ya que ese era nuestro saludo y de nadie más, él notó que me rehusaba a enseñárselo y en un susurró me regañó.

--No seas caprichosa, Maylin.

Con una mueca disconforme asentí. Sirius al ver que aceptaba se abalanzo sobre mí y me tomó en brazos dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

--¡Wooo!… esto es fantástico –gritó emocionado.

--Sirius, bájame, me avergüenzas –pedí, ya que todos en el comedor nos miraban como bichos raros.

--Lo siento, no fue mi intención –susurró mientras me bajaba.

--No te preocupes –dije para que no se sintiera mal y tratando que mi falda volviera a su lugar.

--¿Cuándo me lo van a enseñar? –preguntó ansioso y con su típica sonrisa picarona.

-

-

Cuando era joven, muchas veces me pregunté cómo me había llegado a enamorar de Sirius y no era la única que se hacia esta pregunta, pero ahora que estoy rememorando todo puedo contestar a esa pregunta sin miramientos: A pesar de las miles de diferencias que teníamos y de las muchas peleas que tuvimos, sin el otro no podíamos vivir.

Ahora, que Sirius está lejos de mí, de mi vida y de nuestro hijo, la única persona que me mantiene viva es Rigel, mi pequeño Black… Nadie puede imaginar cuanto extraño a Sirius, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo lo puede imaginar. Me hace tanta falta que en los últimos diez años no he dejado de soñar con él y no ha pasado un sólo día en el que no ruegue que pronto esta tortura termine….

-

-

--Que tal después de pociones, es la última clase del día -propuso James, mientras se sentaba y tomaba una tostada con mermelada.

--¡Me parece genial! –contestó Sirius, animado.

Luego de comer, arrasar en el caso de James y Sirius, el desayuno llegó a su final para dar inicio a la primera clase, esta era Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, así que salimos al patio, donde el viento nos azotó con su brisa suave de otoño. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar donde estaban nuestros compañeros alrededor del profesor que saludaba a todos con sonrisas amables y, de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra carcajada de felicidad, haciendo que su barriga se moviera como gelatina.

--Mira la barriga del profesor, es enorme ¡y como se mueve! –comentó Mari divertida por el movimiento del estomago del profesor que se estaba presentado en esos momentos. Alice soltó una risita ahogada

--¡Shhhh! –nos silenció Lily.

Cerca de nosotras se encontraban los chicos que, también, reían de la barriga del profesor.

--Buenos días, niños. Mi nombre es Theo Murray y seré su profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas –se presentó y mientras lo hacia miraba a cada uno de los presente a los ojos para aprenderse las caras de estos.

Después de que Murray pasara la lista comenzó con la clase, que fue muy tediosa, ya que las criaturas mágicas que presentó ese día no eran muy llamativas para los que siempre habíamos vivido en el mundo magico. En cambio, Lily miraba con admiración y tomaba nota, aunque si soy sincera, sólo dos alumnos de la clase eran los que estaban tomando apuntes y estos eran Lupin y Lilian, el resto hablaban en susurros y reían de la barriga del profesor. Yo en ese momento me encontraba hablando con Mari y Alice de cosas sin importancia. James y Sirius tiraban bolitas de papel a los que se encontraban en la primera fila prestando atención, o tratando de hacerlo, ya que las molestas bolitas no los dejaban.

Ese día fue aburrido, aunque cabe destacar que la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras fue lo mejor que haya visto… Después de esta tuvimos pociones, que fue realmente aburrida. Lo peor de la clase de pociones fue compartirla con los Slytherin

Cuando las clases, por fin, terminaron nuestro grupo se dirigió a la sala común para descansar y sólo recién a la hora de la cena fuimos capaces de bajar.

Una vez que estábamos sentados, Sirius con una sonrisa exclamó:

--¡Enséñenmelo!

--Pensé que se le iba a olvidar –susurré para que sólo Lily, Mari y Alice me escucharan. Ellas rieron.

--Oye de que se ríen –preguntó Sirius encaprichado y con el seño fruncido.

--De nada, Sirius –contesté con mi mejor tono inocente.

--Ya te creo –dijo menos entusiasmado y con suspicacia.

--Bueno, ven, May –me pidió James poniéndose de pie.

--Está bien –dije con pesadez y me puse frente a él.

--Primero tienes que estirar la mano de esta forma –comenzó explicando James mientras estiraba la mano y yo le seguía –luego le das la vuelta de esta forma –prosiguió, después de unos 20 minutos, en donde repetimos el saludo unas 100 veces para que quedara en la cabeza del chico, este dijo:

--Ya lo capte, ahora déjame hacerlo yo.

Sacó a James y se puso frente a mí para demostrar, con éxito, que ya se lo había aprendido.

--Bueno veo que ya lo sabes –dije feliz de poder descansar un momento.

--Si, esto es genial… -dijo mirándome a los ojos. No sé que me pasó en ese momento, pero ver esos ojos tan sinceros fijos de esa forma en mí me hizo estremecer, y más cuando dijo con tono pausado y tierno. –nunca pensé en llegar a tener amigos como ustedes –dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a todo los que estaban ahí para, nuevamente, detenerse en mi, de nuevo dejé pasar, como si nada, ese temblor.

Nunca en mi vida alguien me había mirado de esa forma, siempre pasaba demasiado desapercibida para que alguien se fijara, o me mirara con tal intensidad. Menos. Siempre pensé que mis únicos amigos iban a ser mi padre y James, y escuchar esas palabras, me hicieron ver que no estaba sola y que todo podía ser, incluso, lo imposible.

A mi espalda, sentí la sonrisa de James dibujándose, él también estaba feliz, y no era para menos, siempre le gustó ayudar a los demás y saborear ese momento, era increíble.

Después de una semana todo lo relacionado al colegio se volvió rutina, una tediosa e insufrible rutina. Las bromas creadas por Remus y hechas por James, Peter y Sirius empezaron a aumentar considerablemente en los Slytherin, a lo que le habían cogido un cariño medio maquiavélico, pero era divertido ver todos los desastres que hacían los chicos, aunque a Lilian le habían empezado a molestar… por mi parte me daba lo mismo, con tal de que no me las hicieran a mi, o las chicas estaba todo bien. Así pasaron los meses hasta que llegó la navidad a Hogwarts, era hermoso ver las colinas, el bosque prohibido y el mismo castillo nevado. Un día nos encontrábamos Lilian, Mari, Alice y yo en unas bancas bajo un roble, que ya no tenía ni una sola hoja. Estábamos leyendo cuando…

"¡Enemigo a la vista!" Se escuchó un grito, no nos percatamos de quiénes eran, hasta que, casi una tonelada de nieve, cayó sobre muestras cabezas. Quedamos completamente empapadas, con el entrecejo fruncido, nos giramos y a unos metros unas risas llamaron nuestra atención, estas carcajadas eran muy conocidas.

--¡JAMES! –Grité a todo pulmón --¡ahora si que te mato! –mientras lo seguía por todo el patio, los demás reían de nuestros juegos infantiles, aunque Lily nos miraba un poco mal, pero yo sabía que sólo era porque le gustaba mostrarse más madura frete al resto. Después de unas horas jugando en los terrenos del castillo decidimos ir a la sala común en busca de calor, ya que el frió de la húmedas ropas nos calaba los huesos.

--¡Ashu! –estornudó ruidosamente Lily mientras se sonaba la nariz. –Todo eto e cupa de utede si hubiedan tidado nieve no etadiamos azi –dijo mirando a los chicos que en eso momentos se encontraban con sus mejore caritas de angelitos.

--No e nozta cudpa, Lily ez que la nieve les quele musho –respondió con una gran sonrisa James.

--Idiota –masculló Lily con lo dientes apretados.

El resto de los chicos sonreían divertidos. Claro está, que nadie que juegue con nieve, durante un rato prolongado, se salva de una gripe, y nosotros no fuimos la excepción en el caso, pero no nos molestaba estábamos demasiado felices. Fue en esos días de frió invierno, a escasos días de la navidad, que James comenzaron con sus riñas, pero nada grabe… aún.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. 1: IV

_**más...**_

* * *

**IV**

La primera navidad juntos

El día de navidad llegó con mucho frío, pero la impaciencia de abrir los regalos era mayor, así que el frío pasaba desapercibido. Aquel día desperté de las primeras, todos en la torre de Gryffindor dormían. Bajé silenciosamente a la sala común, pues no quería despertar a nadie. Mi cometido ese día era hacerles una pequeña visita a James… estaba en eso cuando sentí una mano que me dejó helada. Me asuste, ¿Quién no?, pues no veía a mi "secuestrador"… me moví con insistencia para que mi agresor me soltara, pero era más fuerte, así que pensé que era mi "fin"… cuando me calmé, ya asumiendo mi pronta muerte, me soltaron. Cuando me giré vi a Remus parado frente a mí.

--¡Oye! –Reclamé con voz chillona – ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

Él sólo me hizo callar con una mueca.

--¿Por qué? –pregunté en un susurro

--Porque James y Sirius aun duermen y traigo esto para despertarlos –dijo mostrándome dos baldes llenos de lodo y gusanos.

--¡Genial!... Por qué no se me ocurrió algo así a mí.

--Porque yo soy brillante –contestó con tono egocéntrico, yo alcé una ceja. --vamos a darles a eso dos un baño de lodo y gusanos. –agregó con una sonrisa pícara, lo seguí en silencio. Una vez dentro de la habitación de los chicos, la cual aun se encontraba en penumbra, caminé hacia la cama de James con uno de los baldes y Remus se acercó a la de Sirius, también con uno de los baldes. Nos miramos y contamos hasta tres, al terminar de contar, les dimos vueltas los baldes a los chicos, el grito que pegaron los dos se escuchó en toda la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras que Remus y yo nos burlábamos de los dos chicos, estos nos miraban irritados.

--¡No es gracioso! –recriminó James.

--Tengo que admitirlo, ¡esto está buenísimos! –Nos felicitó Sirius sonriendo –podríamos hacérselo a Snape un día de estos –pensaba en voz alta para luego dibujar una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

--Eres raro –masculló James mirándolo con enojo.

--No te molestes, James, fue sólo una broma –dije con una sonrisa.

--No estoy enojado –masculló con los dientes apretados.

--Si, se nota –musitó Remus. Sirius sólo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

--Lo mejor ahora es que se bañen y se vistan. Los espero en la sala común. –propuse al trío de chicos.

Remus y Sirius asintieron aceptando. James miró a ambos lados y con una sonrisa salió corriendo al baño, para ganárselo a los otros dos, sonreí desde la puerta al ver a Remus y a Sirius pateando la puerta del baño y gritando cosa contra James, cerré y me fui a despertar a las chicas, pero cuando llegué ya estaban vistiéndose.

--¡Feliz navidad, May! –me deseó Lily abrasándome con alegría.

Le correspondí el abrazó con el mismo cariño y efusividad.

--¡Feliz navidad, May! –gritó desde su cama Mari.

--¡Feliz navidad, Mari! –contesté.

--Que pena que Alice no esté con nosotras –comentó Lily un poco apenada con la ausencia de la enérgica morena.

Mari y yo asentimos concordando con la pelirroja, pues se notaba mucho que Alice no estaba, sobre todo cuando quedábamos en silencio. Lo que no sabíamos era que esa navidad iba unirnos más de lo que pensábamos a pesar de que Alice faltara.

Entré al baño a darme una ducha, cuando terminé me vestí rápidamente.

--Chicas, los chicos nos esperan en la sala común para abrir los regalos –dije con entusiasmo.

--¡Ok!... Vamos entonces –respondió Mari abriendo ya la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos que ahí ya estaban los tres, impacientes por abrir una enorme pila de obsequios.

--¡Por fin! –Reprochó James --ya las íbamos a ir a buscar.

--Eres impaciente, James –regañó Lily al pequeño Potter, este le iba a responder, pero Mari los detuvo.

--No peleen, por favor.

--Mejor abrimos los regalos –dijo un sonriente Sirius mirando la pila de regalos que tenía con su nombre.

Había muchos regalos alrededor del árbol de la sala común, pero nuestros regalos se encontraban todos en el centro de la sala frente a la chimenea, cada uno tenía una pila de regalos. El primer regalo de James era de sus padres que le habían regalado una escoba nueva, lamentablemente, sólo la podía usar en verano, pues recién al año siguiente pudo usarla en el colegio.

--Wooo, mira, May una nueva escoba... ¡genial! –exclamó emocionado.

--Si, es genial, pero que pena que no la puedas usar hoy –dije remarcando el no poder usarla, él sólo me sonrió con malicia.

Lily recibió de sus padres un libro de historia de la magia avanzado, Remus un suéter rojo, Mari un diario de vida con la portada dorada, yo recibí algo extraño, era una cadena con un relicario, intente abrirlo pero no pude.

--No lo puedo abrir

--Te lo abro –se ofreció Sirius.

Se lo pase, él lo miró y luego corrió un pequeño ganchito y este se abrió, me lo pasó sin ver lo que había dentro. Cuando lo tomé lo abrí completamente, dentro de este se encontraba una pequeña foto de mis padres cuando eran jóvenes, salían sonriendo, se notaba que estaban felices, la fotografía se movía y mostraba lo siguiente que era un beso entre ellos. Al verlos sentí como la angustia me oprimía el pecho. Ese cuerpo pequeño que no soportaba el dolor desgarrador de la soledad. Intenté oprimir las lágrimas, pues no quise joder al resto.

Era aun muy pequeña cuando perdí a mi padre y desde su muerte que no había visto fotografías de él… No quería verlo, pues pensaba que eso me iba hacer extrañarlo más, pero cuando lo vi, ahí sonriendo, me di cuenta que era una estupidez no querer recordarlo. Debía recordarlo y recordar que él murió haciendo lo que más amaba… murió ayudando a los demás, salvando a sus amigos…

_Sé que te debes sentir mal, Harry y te debes sentir culpable por haber perdido a tus padres, pero sabes, cariño, tienes algo muy importante por lo que vivir, ¿sabes qué es?… El amor que profesaron tus padres cuando dieron la vida por ti, querido Harry. Ellos salvaron lo más importante que tenían, quizás con esto te des cuenta que la vida es difícil y que no somos los únicos que sufrimos, sólo somos un eslabón más en esta enorme cadena llamada destino y cuando los eslabones se unen y entrelazan a otras, puedes darte cuenta que no eres el único y que hay más cosas de lo que nuestros ojos nos muestran…_

Cuando tomé la nota me temblaron las manos. James fue el único que se dio cuanta.

--¿Qué sucede, May? –me preguntó sentándose frente a mí, buscando con sus ojos los míos. Yo le devolví la mirada con los ojos aguados. Sin pensarlo mucho me quitó la nota de las manos y la leyó.

_Para: Maylin Perazzy _

_De:_ _Rehael Perazzy _

Quedó mudo al ver lo que esta decía, volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con tristeza.

--Si no quieres leerla, no la leas. Luego habrá tiempo para que la veas –me dijo de forma pausada como temiendo mi reacción –si quieres yo te la guardo.

--Yo, yo, yo… no me siento lista, James –logré decir.

--No te preocupes –me dijo con cariño –yo te la guardare –agregó tomando la carta que se encontraba entre mis manos. Sólo atiné a sonreír para calmar al resto, pero me sentía mal, quería estar sola y llorar, pero la mirada de advertencia de James me hizo desistir de mis pensamientos. Seguimos abriendo los regalos, pero por más extraño que parezca, sólo uno nos marcó a todos. El que marcó a Mari fue el Remus, este era un pequeño Libro de nota, el cual usaría por toda su vida -todos sabían de la afición de la rubia por escribir-, pero este no era cualquier libro de notas, pues en el se podía escribir por siempre y sus hojas nunca se acabarían. Era pequeño, de no más de 10 centímetros de largo y 7 de ancho, su tapa era violetas y sus hojas eran naturales de pétalos de violeta recicladas. Era hermoso y Mari quedó fascinada cuando supo que la libreta no tenía fin y que sólo se podía abrir cuando ella se lo pidiera.

Remus también recibió un regalo de Mari, este era un libro de tapa azul aterciopelado y no tenía titulo. Cuando Remus lo abrió se puso pálido, pues pensaba que nadie sabia su pequeño secreto y al darse cuanto que, efectivamente ese alguien existía, no pudo dejar de sentir nervios y miedo de lo que podría pasar; miró a Mari y esta le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, una que lo incito a abrirlo de nuevo. En la primera página decía.

El verdadero significado de la amistad es amar sin límites y aceptar al otro con defectos y virtudes.

No tengas temas al miedo del resto, pues esto es solo fantasía.

Realmente no existe el miedo, es sólo una vía de escape sin retorno,

Si eres capaz de enfrentarlo te darás cuenta que es más sencillo llevar lo temido…

Los ojos son el reflejo de la verdad

Y en los tuyos sólo pude encontrar sinceridad,

También vi oscuridad,

Pero luego me di cuenta a que se debía.

En ellos sólo había soledad,

En ellos sólo había tormento,

En ellos sólo había infelicidad.

Me di cuenta que tenías el brillo oculto,

El brillo de un gran sol en verano.

Con esa calidez latente.

Con el tiempo me di cuanta que eran

Dos luceros perdidos en la tierra,

Como estrellas desterradas

Que sólo brillan con la luna llena.

Pero sabes el pasado,

El presente y el futuro no existen

Si el miedo no está en ellos.

En ese momento Remus no sabía el verdadero significado de esas palabras y creo que tampoco lo sabía Mari, sólo fue de corazón, y quizás la primera muestra de amor.

Los regalos siguieron pasando hasta que Sirius llegó al que lo marcó y ese era el que yo le había hecho, nunca pensé que mi regalo lo iba a marcar, estés era una cadena donde salía su nombre. Era de oro blanco y sencillo, pero fue el único que podía usar, este regalo más adelante nos traería más de una pelea. A mi, Sirius, me regaló lo que me marcó, esta era una pulsera en la que habían distintos dijes; una representaba el dinero con un sigo peso, otro representaba la salud y era una mujer, otro representaba la inteligencia y era un libro, en el ultimo lugar donde, supuestamente, tendría que estar el signo que representara el amor, sólo había un ganchito. Miré a Sirius para decirle que faltaba uno, pero no me dejo terminar.

--No es que le falte un dije, ese aparecerá cuando te enamores por primera vez -dijo con voz distraída.

--May nunca se va a enamorar. –musitó James seguro de si.

--¿Cómo sabes?.. Aunque lo admito no fui hecha para cursilerías…. –dije en ese momento, sin pensar que estaba equivocada.

--Eso es verdad –condescendió James abriendo su regalo, este era una snich más pequeña de lo común. --¡Wooo genial!... ¿Quién me lo regalo? –preguntó emocionado. Lily levantó la mano tímidamente.

--Yo fui –dijo casi en un susurro

--Gracias, Lily ¡Esta genial!- exclamó emocionado James, miro a Lily y agregó –abre el mió.

--Ok –contestó un poco avergonzada, se encontró con una esfera no más grande que la palma de su mano de Lily. — ¿Qué es? -preguntó confundida

--Esfera musical –dijo simplemente James.

--¿Cómo que musical? –volvió a preguntar Lily.

--Si, como lo oíste, es musical cada vez que quieras escuchar música ella te la proporciona, pero no es cualquier melodía, o canción, sino que te dará pistas para solucionar tu problemas… bueno eso fue lo que me dijo el vendedor –explicó poniendo uno de sus dedos en la barbilla, luego de unos segundos en esa posición se giró para quedar frente a Lily, ella al ver la mirada de James le sonrió con amabilidad y se sonrojó levemente. James, al ver ese gesto de Lily sintió un hormigueo en el estomago, pero no le dio importancia, pues, en ese momento, pensó que podría deberse al hambre.

Después de abrir los regalos nos fuimos a comer al gran comedor, cuando terminamos de alimentarnos nos fuimos a los terrenos a jugar una rato, ya que el frió era casi infernal.

Los días pasaron dando inicio a Febrero. Con un sol hermoso nos levantamos el día catorce, donde los más grandes del colegio se besaban y se declaraban por todas partes a nosotros eso nos enfermaba.

--Que asco, mira se les ve la lengua –comentó Mari, cuando pasábamos por el pasillo del primer piso.

--Si que asco, yo no quiero besar si es así –acotó Lily mientras miraba a la pareja que se besaba.

--Yo nunca me voy a enamorar, así que no tengo problemas con eso –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

--Yo no sé, quizás si quizás no -musitó Lily –sólo espero, que si me llego a besar con alguien, no meta la lengua de esa forma.

Mari, Alice y yo nos reímos. Éramos pequeñas y no sabíamos de lo que hablábamos.

Cuando nos aburrimos de recorrer el castillo nos fuimos a la sala común, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde- ese día no había clases- y los que querían podían ir al pueblo, pero había que ser de segundo, así que tuvimos que quedarnos en el castillo y en sus alrededores. El día fue una muy aburrido, ya que no sabíamos qué hacer con las chicas, cuando entramos a la sala común nos encontramos con los chicos que estaban en el sillón, pero nuestra sorpresa fue que no estaban solos, sino que estaban con chicas de sexto y séptimo, las cuales les hacían mimos. Ellos reían como angelitos, no entendí en ese momento por qué, pero quería patearlos por estar con ellas y no con nosotras.

--Son unos tontos –mascullé entre dientes. Lily asintió dándome la razón, en cambio Mari y Alice gruñeron enojadas.

--Son muy lindos, chicos –decía una rubia muy alta para la edad que tenía.

--Si, son lindos –condescendió otra con voz chillona.

--Cuando sean grandes serán muy guapos –comentó una morena. El trío reía orgulloso de estar rodeado de todas las chicas lindas de los cursos más grandes.

--Sabes a mi no me molestaría esperarte, Sirius –dijo una. Cuando escuché eso sentí una punzada en el pecho; salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, cuando iba corriendo y pase frete a ellos y del grupo de "huecas" como cariñosamente le pondríamos después las chicas y yo, los chicos, y más específicos James, se preocupó; se giró para recibir alguna repuesta, pero vio a Alice, Mari y a Lily, tanto o más, desorientadas que él, prefirió no hacer nada y seguir conversando con las "huecas".

Las chicas subieron las escaleras casi pisándome los talones… Una vez arriba se acercaron a mi cama y vieron que estaba con la cabeza oculta bajo mi almohada.

--¿Qué pasa, May? -me preguntó Lily mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

--Nada –fue mi respuesta amortiguada por la almohada.

--¿Cómo que nada? –inquirió Mari alzando la voz.

--Nada –dije esta vez sin la almohada.

--Entonces ¿Por qué saliste de esa forma? -escudriñó Alice con el entre seño fruncido.

--No sé… -respondí y me volvía tapar con la almohada.

Las chicas se miaron entre si sin entender, pero prefirieron guardar silencio.

Ese día fue el inicio de peleas y conflictos entre el grupo, peleas que nos llevaron a terminar el año separados. James y yo seguíamos tan amigos, pero aun así, todo era distinto, ya nada iba a ser igual.

El año llegó a su término con dos grupos muy unidos. Las chicas y yo nos hicimos más amigas cuando los chicos comenzaron a separes de nosotras y ellos por su parte al tener más tiempo solos, también, se unieron. Cuando regresamos en el tren a casa nos despedimos, en el anden 9 y ¾, con nostalgias y prometimos frecuentarnos en las vacaciones, lo lamentable, o quizás no, fue que no nos vimos hasta el regreso a clases.

**_continuará..._**


	7. Segundo año

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**SEGUNDO AÑO**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_


	8. 2: I

_**más...**_

* * *

**I **

No tengo a nadie 

Ese verano fue uno de esos en los que no puedes estar más de dos minutos al sol, ya que este daba con fuerza y te podía causar más de una complicación.

Ese día, James y yo nos encontrábamos en la casa de este. Faltaban dos semanas para volver a clases y sólo nos habíamos mandado cartas con las chicas y James por su lado con los demás. Nos encontrábamos en la piscina jugando y riendo.

--James…. no me…. tires… agua… en la… boca –intentaba decir mientras James me lanzaba agua con las manos y se reía a carcajadas

--¡Chicos! –gritó la madre de James.

--¡¿Qué?! –gritó James de forma perezosa, pues no quería salir de la piscina.

--Quizás la comida está lista. Es mejor que vayamos. –dije al ver que James iba a resistirse.

--Si, tienes razón. Además, muero de hambre.

Salimos de la piscina, nos secamos con las toallas y nos pusimos algo de ropa, y sandalias para entrar a la casa. Una vez dentro vimos al padre y al abuelo de James sentados en la mesa.

--Hola, May –me saludó con cariño el abuelo de James.

--Hola, abuelo –saludé mientras corría para abrazarlo efusivamente. Adoraba a ese hombre como a mi propio abuelo.

--Pero mira que grande estás –dijo con ternura. Sonreí avergonzada.

--Siéntense chicos –ordenó la madre de James –les traigo sus platos de inmediato.

--¡Ok, ma! –contestó James. él se sentó a la derecha de donde se sentaría su madre y yo a su lado, la mesa era redonda y era la que se encontraba en el hall de la casa, comimos con animo, ya que habíamos estado gastando energías desde la mañana, cuando terminaron todos en la mesa, el teléfono de la casa Potter sonó con insistencia.

--¡Uf! ¿Quién será? –preguntó Dora mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

--Que rico que hoy no tengan que trabajar, papá –comentó James con una enorme sonrisa. –lo único malo es que la madre de May no haya tenido libre.

--Si, es cierto, hijo –condescendió el señor Potter

--Pero para la próxima será –dije con alegría, ya que sabía muy bien que mi madre y los padres de James saldrían de vacaciones el lunes entrante y que estaría una semana conmigo e iríamos a la playa con los Potter a pasar la ultima semana antes de entrar al colegio, así que estaba feliz y por la sonrisa del abuelo, la abuela, el señor Potter y James también lo estaban.

--¿Cariño, qué te sucede? –preguntó el señor Potter cuando vio entrar a Dora, esta venía pálida y con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, nos miró a todos y se acercó a mi. Se arrodillo frente a mí y me abrazó con desesperación.

--Cariño, nosotros siempre vamos a estar para ti pase lo que pase, esta también es tu familia…–dijo con lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas. No entendía lo que sucedía, y tampoco los demás.

--¿Qué pasa, Dora? –inquirió la abuela Alicia. Dora miró a su suegra y con sólo mirarla de esa forma la abuela Alicia supo lo que pasaba, pero nunca pensó que seria tan grabe.

--Dora es mejor que nos expliques –exigió el señor Charlus. Dora seguía mirándome de la misma forma, y no le respondió a su marido.

--Linda lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante y quiero que respires profundamente. –me pidió. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

--Cariño, tu madre –dijo tratando de no desmoronarse en esos momentos; tomó aire y siguió –a tu madre la atacaron, y ella… ella está muerta, linda.

Cuando terminó de darme la noticia, las últimas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez y cada vez con más insistencia.

"Está muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta"

Cerré los ojos pensando que todo era una pesadilla, y que cuando los abriera despertaría en los brazos de mi madre, pero cuando los volví abrir aún se encontraba frente a mi la madre de James mirándome con temor. Quedé ida por unos minutos, minutos en los que los Potter se miraban entre si sin saber que hacer. La abuela Alicia lloraba en silencio, mientras el abuelo la abrazaba, el señor Potter fue por agua para su mujer y James, él simplemente me miraba sin saber que hacer, cuando volví, lo único que pude hacer fue dar un largo suspiro. James se acercó y me abrazó. Cerré nuevamente los ojos; aún no lo asociaba, así que no sentía dolor alguno, no sentía nada, por primera vez no sentía, absolutamente, nada.

Pasó un día desde la noticia de la muerte de mi madre y aún no asociaba la situación. Nos encontrábamos en el cementerio en la misma tumba de mi padre, el ángel que se encontraba en el frete del mausoleo se veía triste. La gente, en su mayoría aurores y amigos de mis padres, se encontraban ahí, dándole el último adiós, a la mujer que fue mi madre, aún tengo grabadas las palabras que dio Dora ese día:

**--**El día de ayer un ángel nos dejó. El día de ayer las lágrimas brotaron de las almas desconsoladas que pedían a gritos que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero hoy ya no hay vuelta, todo es realidad. Sé que te has encontrado con el hombre que siempre amaste, el que te dejó hace unos años ahora está contigo nuevamente. Sé que el destino es un hilo donde todos caminamos y que algún día este se romperá... –Dora miró con la frente en alto al ángel de la tumba. En ese momento se me hizo que se dirigía a él. La voz pausada de Dora continuó –Amanda,

Siempre recordaré a la que fue mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, con la que crecí, con la que con los años se volvió mi hermana. Tu partida fue repentina y no fue por que lo hayas querido, alguien te arrebató la vida y nos robó tus sonrisas. Mira, amiga, hoy el cielo está gris y las nubes lo cubren, es un día de verano donde el sol tendría que brillar con intensidad, pero vez… hasta él sabe de tu pérdida. El tiempo pasará con rapidez, pero ten en claro que tu recuerdo permanecerá en los corazones de todos los que te quieren, tus amigos, tus compañeros de trabajo y tu familia. Porque, a pesar de estar sola con tu hija, siempre supiste que mi familia era la tuya…

Oí como a mí alrededor los sollozos y las lágrimas se propagaban, pero mi pena seguía atorada en mi pecho.

No lograba comprender como, con sólo once años, la vida me había golpeado, por segunda, con esa intensidad. En mi inocencia no alcazaba a ver con claridad y mucho menos podía dejar fluir lo que en mi interior se arremolinaba.

--El día de ayer un ángel se ha marchado y aquí dejo una gotita de luz. –Las palabras de Dora seguían fluyendo como una arroyo, uno que me balanceaba de un lado a otro –Sabes quién es esa gotita, Amanda, esa gotita es tu hija, en ella encontraremos a Rehael y a ti, porque como decías ella es tu boca y los ojos de él…Vuelas lejos de aquí, ángel, busca tu nuevo hogar, pero ten en claro que siempre estarán abiertas las puertas de este corazón, esperando tu regreso o el día en donde yo tome tu mismo camino.

Cuando terminó de hablar la mayoría de los presente lloraba, mientras que yo miraba sin expresión el ataúd de roble. Tenía un clavel en mi mano derecha y, cuando la madre de James acabó, lo deje sobre el ataúd sin decir nada. Una suave melodía se escuchó de fondo, esta era la canción preferida de mi madre "I'm your angel" con esta canción comenzaron a meter el ataúd al mausoleo, después de dejarlo dentro lo cerraron, y el ángel miraba esta vez al cielo, creo que nadie se dio cuenta de él. Mi madre siempre me decía que aquel ángel era mi padre, y ese día pude ver que así era.

El verano finalizó y ya era primero de septiembre, la sonrisa había desaparecido de mi rostro dejando una repentina madurez, mis ojos eran inexpresivos. Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes, nos pasamos por el pilar que nos daría lugar a la plataforma 9 y ¾.

Ese año comenzaba y para mi sería lo más parecido a un calvario. Millones de dudas se avecinaban y las respuestas no las acompañaban. Ese día, ahí a sólo veinte minutos para que el tren partiera, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, y yo no estaba preparada aún para saber más de mi vida y mucho menos de mi pasado y futuro.

_**continuará...**_

* * *


	9. 2: II

_más..._

* * *

**II**

Pesadilla 

Vimos el gran tren escarlata de Hogwarts. La plataforma estaba llena y alborotada de estudiantes y padres que esperaban ansiosos, la partida del tren. Los abrazos y los deseos de buena suerte abundaban en el aire. Las madres, que por primera vez se separaban tanto tiempo de sus hijos, derramaban lágrimas por dejar a sus pequeños ir en esta travesía, en cambio, las madres de los de último año miraban con orgullo a sus hijos. Yo, por otro lado veía como los padres de James se despedían de él. El abuelo, con voz estricta, le aconsejaba a James que no hiciera tantas travesuras, y cuando Dora se giraba, le guiñaba un ojo de forma juguetona y le susurraba que hiciera todas la que pudiera. Yo los miraba alejada, aunque no me encontraba apartada de ellos, pero mi cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar, las voces y las risas las sentías lejanas, como en otro mundo paralelo en el que sólo quería ser invisible. Estaba tan ensimismada en mi mundo que no me daba cuenta de nada, hasta que de repente sentí unos abrazos que se aferraron a mí, cuando traté de ver quién era la o el dueño de estos me encontré con una melena pelirroja. Cuando Lily me soltó me dedicó una sonrisa sincera y nada más fue necesario para que yo supiera que contaba con ella. Le devolví la sonrisa de la misma forma y con la misma sinceridad, esa fue una de las pocas veces que sonreí en ese año.

La madre de James nos avisó que debíamos subir al tren ya, sino lo perderíamos. James salió disparado para juntarse con los chicos mientras que Lily y yo nos fuimos pausadamente. Ninguna hablaba; yo porque no tenía nada que decir y Lily para no incomodarme. Una vez arriba buscamos un compartimiento desocupado y encontramos uno en donde estaba Mari escribiendo y Alice leyendo una revista.

--¡Mari! –gritó Lily mientras la abrazaba efusivamente y le besaba las dos mejillas. Ésta respondió el saludo y luego, se soltaron. Mari me dedicó una mirada un tanto incomoda, pero también me abrazó con cariño y, al igual que la pelirroja, no comentó nada, sólo me abrazó por unos minutos, luego me soltó y me sonrió.

Alice me miraba con curiosidad, buscando en mí alguna evidencia que le dijera que no me iba a romper en pedazos. Le sonreí infundiéndole confianza. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí, las otras dos chicas nos miraron con atención.

--Las extrañe tanto, casi me fugo de casa para ir a buscarles –dijo antes de abrazarme con dulzura. Luego de abrazos reconfortantes y miradas de aliento las cuatros nos sentamos. Mari, Lily y Alice comenzaron a contarme todo lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones. Yo las oía desde lejos, ya que de nuevo estaba absuelta en mi mundo, en donde me estaba volviendo prisionera. Ni siquiera sentí cuando pasó la mujer del carrito vendiendo los dulces, y menos sentí, como las horas trascurrieron hasta que llegamos al colegio. Seguí a las chicas que iban a mi lado conversando sin parar, en un intento de hacerme reaccionar. Llegamos al gran comedor, nos sentamos y comenzaron las elecciones. Dumblendore dio el discurso de inicio de año, pero su voz me parecía un susurro, se me hacia tan suave su voz que, de vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos. Cuando terminó nos invitó a comer. A lo lejos, escuché las carcajadas de James, Sirius, Remus y de Peter. Revolvía mi comida sin probar bocado, la cena acabó y por insistencia de las chicas, tomé un pastelito para llevar a la habitación por si me llegaba ha dar hambre, aunque sabía que eso no iba a suceder. No recuerdo muy bien cómo terminé en mi cama y con el pijama, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era estar con James, pues sentía miedo de cerrar los ojos y dormir, ya que sabía que las pesadillas de la última semanas me abrazarían al instante. Extrañaba mucho a mis padres, sobre todo, cuando mi madre me contaba esos cursis cuentos de hadas que tanto odiaba; extraña como me obligaba a ir a clases de piano y canto en los veranos para sacar mi "talento". Extrañaba cuando mi padre me llevaba al parque y jugaba conmigo, y como al llegar a casa todos sucios, mamá nos regañaba y nos dejaba a los dos sin postre. En ese momento, al recordar y anhelar con desesperación mi pasado, sentía como la herida en mi pecho se abría y me quemaba la garganta. Hasta ahora, ya adulta, el dolor sigue ahí pulsando, pero lo peor de esos años y de este dolor, era el no poder llorar aumentaba las heridas.

En la primera noche en Hogwarts, comencé a cuestionarme si quería lo suficiente a mis padres, pues era ilógico que sintiendo ese dolor ensordecedor no pudiese llorar. Luego de removerme en mi cama unas horas, y ya cansada, intenté dormir un poco; cerré los ojos y dejé mi mente en blanco hasta que caí rendía a los brazos de Morfeo, pero de nuevo, como cada noche desde la muerte de mi madre, volví a tener pesadillas. Esta vez me encontraba en un pasillo oscuro y al final se veía una puerta que por las rendijas dejaba ver luz, corrí para llegar a la puerta, pero esta se alejaba con cada paso que daba, aun así y con mucho esfuerzo, la alcance. La abrí y en ella estaban mis padres esperándome con los brazos extendidos y sonriéndome con dulzura, pero de repente, un grito ensordecedor me hizo cerrar los ojos tapándome los odios por el dolor que producía este. Cuando los volví abrir no estaba ni mi madre ni mi padre, comencé a llamarlos, pero nada. No estaban. Comencé a angustiarme y a llorar. Me dejé caer al suelo con los ojos cerrado y cuando los volví a abrir me encantaba en una casa deteriorada por el paso de los años. Se sentían carcajadas en la habitación más alejada y estas no eran las de mis padres, sino unas muy distintas. Eran terroríficas y sarcásticas. Caminé hasta la habitación y una vez fuera de la puerta me atreví abrirla. Dentro me encontré con un grupo de hombres que hacían un circulo alrededor de un objeto, en ese momento sentí el mismo grito del inicio, pero esta vez no tenía tanta intensidad. La sangre se me heló al darme cuenta que, lo que yo creía un objeto, era una mujer hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Volvió a gritar y esta vez reconocí a la dueña de esa voz. Era mi madre. Corrí a auxiliarla, pero quedé paralizada cuando vi la imagen de esa mujer, que efectivamente, era mi madre. Estaba bañada en sangre, con la ropa rasgada y desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Un hombre se arreglaba el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica negra y una mascara plateada, pero estaba segura que sonreía cuando dijo:

--No estuvo mal, la maldita puta –esta vez soltó una carcajada, una que me hizo eco en la cabeza

Desperté sudando frió y con la respiración agitada. Nunca, desde que había comenzado a tener esta espantosa pesadilla, había llegado hasta esta parte, sólo alcanzaba a llegar hasta donde me quedaba sola en la casa, pues James o Dora me despertaban antes de que este siguiera avanzando, pero esta vez nada lo detuvo y vi, con mis propios ojos, que mi madre después de ser cruelmente torturada por esos malditos había sido violada por uno de ellos, mientras que lo otros veían la escena y se reían. Fue lo más horroroso que había visto hasta ese momento en mi vida y no pude evitar que el corazón se me contrajera del dolor y el horror, lo peor de todo era las imágenes estaban grabadas en mi cabeza.

La madre de James, nunca me dijo lo que realmente había sucedió con mi madre, sólo me dijo que había muerto a manos de seguidores de magia oscura en una misión.

No Pondia seguir durmiendo, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes volvían a latir en mis parpados. Me levanté y miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche y vi que eran las seis treinta de la mañana. Entré en el baño para darme una ducha que me ayudara a despejar un poco la cabeza. Cuando salí, ya lista, vi a Lily tratando de despertar a Mari que dormía como un troll borracho, sonreí por la escena y fui a ayudar a la pelirroja con la tarea olímpica de despertar a la rubia. Alice sonreía desde su cama. Una vez despiertas y arregladas, nos fuimos a desayunar. En el gran comedor ya estaban James y los chicos que nos hicieron señas para desayunar con ellos.

--Hola –saludó con entusiasmo James, parecía que algo bueno le había pasado, más adelante me enteraría.

Las cuatro contestamos a coro el saludo mientras tomábamos asiento en la mesa.

--Buenos días, chicas –saludó con amabilidad Remus, con esa caballerosidad que siempre sacaba a relucir.

--Buenos días, Remus –saludó Mari con una sonrisa. El chico se sonrojó un poco.

--Buenos para ti, Remus lo que es yo estoy muerta de sueño –comentó Lily apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, cerrando los ojos. Eso de despertar a Mari era una ardua tarea.

--Hola, Remus –saludé con tono pasivo. Él me sonrió. Cuando miré al lado de Remus di con la cabeza de Sirius que estaba con la frente pegada a la mesa y roncaba ruidosamente.

--¿Qué le pasa a Sirius? –pregunté con curiosidad.

--Tiene sueño y aprovecha de dormir en cada rato libre –me contestó Remus, sonriendo. No supe que decir, aunque debo admitir que era divertida la imagen de Black.

--Bueno es mejor que ya nos vayamos moviendo porque nos quedan cinco minutos para llegara a…. –dijo Lily mirando el horario --….a historia de la magia --terminó de decir mientras se ponía de pie, los demás la seguimos con muy poco entusiasmo. Lo bueno de esa clase era que se podía dormir.

Sirius iba arrastrando los pies y estaba recargado en Remus, y este lo miraba con el seño fruncido y una mueca exasperada. James sonreía de oreja a oreja y Peter, bueno el realmente estaba en las nubes. Mari y Alice le tiraban bolitas de papel a Sirius para molestarlo, y Lily y yo comentábamos lo "entretenida" que iba a ser esa clase. A Lily le gustaba, así que estaba animada, pero en cambio yo, estaba ya, aburrida.

**continuará...**


	10. 2: III

_**Más...**_

* * *

**III **

El primer beso 

Las semanas pasaron con una rapidez extraña, las pesadillas habían cesado, pero el vació de la ausencia de mis padres no desaparecía, y con cada día que pasaba, en mi corazón, se anidaba un agujero. Cada vez me volvía más solitaria y retraída, no conversaba con nadie, a menos que se dirigieran directamente a mí. James y los chicos ya ni se juntaban con nosotras y sólo los veíamos en las clases y antes de dormir, pero después de eso parecía que la tierra se los tragaba. Por otro lado, yo extrañaba la compañía de James, pero no lo comentaba con nadie.

Mi vida era silenciosa y las chicas ya, acostumbradas a mi silencio, no me preguntaban tanto ni se preocupaban de mis mutismos.

Los mese fríos llegaron azotando a los estudiantes con sus fuertes vientos. Quedaba alrededor un mes para la navidad, cuando caminaba por los pasillos buscando algún lugar donde poder estar sola y escribir algo; caminé por unos treinta minutos, hasta que di con una sala que no se usaba. Entré en silencio a ella, pensando que estaba sola y que nadie estaba en ella… pero me equivoque.

--Lumus –murmuré para que de mi varita saliera una pequeña luz. Nunca pensé encontrarme con una escena de ese tipo: Al final de la sala se encontraba James con una chica y se estaban besando. De la impresión se me cayó la varita, traté de huir de ahí, pero cuando iba a salir choqué de frente con Sirius, Remus y Peter.

--¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó con suspicacia Sirius

--Yo…yo –tartamudeé nerviosa, en eso por la puerta apareció James preguntando:

--¿Qué sucede chic… - pero no logró terminar al ver que me encontraba ahí. Con la cara roja de vergüenza se apresuró a preguntarme. – ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

--¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la chica que estaba con James, cuando vi quién era me di cuenta que pertenecía a tercer año

--Nada Janees –dijo Sirius –es solo que Perazzy se sentía mal y la llevábamos a la enfermería… ¿cierto Perazzy? –agregó mirándome.

Yo aún estaba congelada, no sabía que responder, y me encontraba pálida, así que opte por lo sano.

--Si, así es… -contesté un poco ida.

--Si, te ves mal –dijo Janees al ver mi palidez.

--¿Te acompaño? –preguntó James preocupado por mi estado.

--No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de todo –le tranquilizó Remus con tono amable – ¿vamos a la enfermería entonces? –dijo dirigiéndose a Peter, Sirius y a mí.

--Si –contestaron Peter y Sirius. Yo, por otro lado, estaba con la lengua pegada al paladar.

Cuando doblamos y ya estando lejos de James y la chica, Sirius me miró con mala leche y con el seño fruncido dijo:

--¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Yo lo miré sin entender, pestañeé rápidamente tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero no daba con ninguna, así que preferí no decir nada. Remus vio mi aturdimiento.

--Vamos, Sirius, no le grites –le regañó.

--¡¿Cómo quieres que no le grite?! –volvió a gritar esta vez más alto, Sirius.

Yo lo miraba atontada. ¿Era esto una broma? me preguntaba a cada segundo, veía cómo Remus y Sirius discutían a lo lejos, pero ya no aguantaba más así que explote… pero no en lágrimas, sino que en carcajadas. Me reía de forma ruidosa, los chicos dejaron de discutir y me miraron un poco extrañados por mi reacción, pero luego de unos segundos se unieron a mí.

--Saben, nunca me imagine a James en faceta de galán… –dije para después tomar de mi jugo. Ya no estábamos en los pasillo, si no que nos encontrábamos en la cocina comiendo algo.

--Y no lo has visto coqueteando –dijo Remus y luego, agregó con una sonrisa. –eso es aun más cómico.

--Me lo imagino, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué se alejaron de nosotras? –pregunté con decepción.

--Porque las chicas no querían nada con chicos "comprometidos" –dijo Sirius enfatizando la última palabra

--¿Comprometidos? –pregunté sin entender.

--Si –afirmó Sirius

--Lo que quiere decir es que las demás chicas pensaban que ustedes eran nuestras novias y no se acercaban –explicó Remus dejando de lado su pastel de chocolate.

--Aaah... será… -dije con despreocupación. –es mejor que regrese a la sala común. Lily debe estar esperándome para hacer la tarea… adiós, chicos

Corrí los más rápido que mis pies daban; lo único que quería era llegar a la sala común y contarles a las chicas lo que había visto, pero cuando estaba llegando recordé que había dejado caer mi varita en la sala donde estaba James y la chica besándose, así que cambié mi curso y me fui corriendo a la sala, una vez ahí abrí la puerta con cuidado, miré por si había alguien, pero no, esta vez estaba vacía. Entré y busqué mi varita, la encontré después de buscar un par de minutos. Cuando iba a salir escuché voces, así que preferí no salir, ya que podían ser los prefectos y ya eran más de las nueve, y si me pillaban me quitarían puntos o me castigarían. Las voces cesaron, así que tomé el pomo de la puerta para huir de ahí, pero choqué de frente con otra persona.

"Mierda" escuché exclamar a la persona.

--¡Aush! –me quejé por el golpe que me había dado con aquella persona, que por su voz, supe que era un chico. —Disculpa no fue mi intención –me disculpé

--No te preocupes, también tengo culpa por entrar de esa forma –se disculpo él también, fue ahí que lo vi a los ojos, era más alto y por lo visto mayor que yo, su cabello era negro con reflejos violetas y sus ojos era de un exótico morado. – ¿también te escondes? –me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

--Si –contesté atontada por la belleza exótica del muchacho.

--Los prefectos andan por todos lados –dijo con tono de secreto y una sonrisa divertida se extendió por sus labios.

--Si, los oí hace un rato –respondí maravillada.

--Y ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó ampliando su sonrisa.

--Maylin Perazzy… ¿y tú?

--Kale Radal… a tus servicios –dijo con tono solemne, eso me hizo reír de forma bastante estúpida.

--Un gusto –contesté estirando la mano para que él la estrechara.

--Nunca una mujer me había saludado de esa forma, casi siempre se me tiran como pirañas –comentó con tono divertido y tomó mi mano estrechándola con la suya –el gusto es mió –me dijo y eso o la forma en que me miraba hizo que los colores invadieran mis mejillas; sonreí por reflejo y él la devolvió con simpatía. Agradecí que la sala estuviera un poco oscura y que no pidiera ver que cada vez que me miraba de esa forma más roja me ponía.

--Bueno, parece que ya se han ido –dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

--¡Uf!... menos mal –me alivié, pues ya no soportaba el ardor de mi cara.

--Ha llegado la hora de despedirnos, Maylin –dijo haciendo un puchero dramático y fingiendo que se secaba las lágrimas.

-Si, así es –contesté siguiéndole el juego –quizás el destinos nos vuelva a unir, pero bien sabes que es inesperado

--Si, ya lo sé…. te extrañare –dijo y se puso a reír, luego de unos segundos le seguí con la misma intensidad.

--Sabes, me caes bien ¿en qué curso estás? –dijo tratando de cesar las risas.

--En segundo ¿y tú?

--Pensé que eras de tercero o de cuarto, te ves mayor porque tus ojos muestran mucha madurez –respondió con tono suave. Yo sólo le sonreí como todas las veces que me quedaba sin palabras, pero esta no era una sonrisa de verdad, si no una de esas que haces cuando no quieres que te digan nada más o que no pregunten más. —pues yo voy en tercero en Ravenclaw ¿y tú? –volvió a preguntar

--De Gryffindor –contesté con orgullo.

--Hmmm… la casa de los leones, la de los valientes… sabes ahora me caes mucho mejor –dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, bueno a mi me pareció así.

--Es mejor que volvamos a nuestras salas comunes… ¿no crees? –dije con un poco de tristeza, ya que me hubiera gustado seguir una rato más con él.

--Si es mejor… bueno, Maylin, espero verte pronto… adiós –se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y mas mierda. Me besó, me besó"_ me decía emocionada en mi interior. Radal ya se encontraba un poco lejos, estaba casi doblando la esquina cuando grité –llámame May –dije mientras abanicaba un adiós con mi mano.

--¡Ok! ¡Adiós, May! –Se volvió Kale desde la esquina y luego, agregó –tú dime Kal

--¡Ok! –respondí y lo vi desaparecer por la esquina, giré sobre mis talones y me fui saltando de felicidad a mi sala común.

Al llegar Lily me esperaba.

--¡Te estoy esperando hace más de dos horas!! –escuché que me regañaba Lily sacándome de mi nube rosa.

--No me grites… tuve que esconderme de los prefectos. –me defendí enojada, pues mi alegría se había desvanecido al ver el mal humor de Lilian.

--Si, pero los chicos me dijeron que te habías venido hace mucho rato –me recriminó. Lily siempre se ponía un tanto histérica cuando las tareas del colegio estaban de por medio.

--No me grites, ya te dije porque demore –dije mordiéndome el labio, me senté en el sillón y largué un suspiro.

--Y ¿eso de qué viene? –preguntó Mari que venía bajando las escaleras, Lily me miró con interrogante.

--Nada… me voy a dormir, ya hice las tareas. Adiós –me despedí y me fui a dormir. Esa noche dormí como no lo hacia hace mucho, no tuve pesadillas inconclusas ni nada, sólo cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir a las…

--¡Mierda! son las 9 de la mañana –dije, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuanta que estaba sola, comencé a vestirme lo más rápido posible y cuando iba a salir di con una nota.

May:

No te preocupes se suspendieron las clases por hoy debido a las tormentas, pero sólo para los que tenían clases fuera del castillo, ósea para los de segundo, terceros y séptimos.

Un beso.

Lily y Mari

PD: estamos desayunando

_"Esto quiere decir que Kale no tiene clases"_ pensé

–¡Aaah! –grité con fuerza y comencé a saltar en mi cama como una loca.

_"Me tengo que ver linda"_ me dije _"pero ¿qué me pongo?"_ me pregunté

--Ya sé –Dije con entusiasmo –la ropa ñoña que le gustaba a mi mama. Haber donde estará. Si, ya lo recuerdo. Está al final del baúl, de donde nunca ha salido

Revolví todo el baúl, hasta llegar al final y ahí estaba la maldita ropa; la saqué y me la puse. No era tan femenino, pero era lo más femenino que había en mi guardarropa. Estos eran una jeans un poco ajustado y una blusa verde manzana. Una vez que estuve vestida me miré en el espejo, pero no me gustó lo que vi. ¿Acaso quería cambiar porque me gustaba un chico?, no, esa no era yo. Desabotone la blusa y me la quité, busqué una polera más a mi estilo y ahí estaba la indicada. Era de un verde oscuro corte polo. No era nueva, sino todo lo contrario, pues ya tenía un par de años, y con lo que había crecido me quedaba un poco ajustada. Me la puse y, sin volver a mirarme al espejo, bajé al comedor. Cuando llegué busqué a las chicas, estas se encontraban al final de la mesa con los chicos, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando vi a James; estaba segura que cuando éste me hablara reiría hasta no dar más. Ese día era extraño, pero no por esto malo… me sentía bien y eso era una buena señal.

--Hola –saludé con entusiasmo mientras miraba la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando a un chico de exóticos ojos morados, pero no lo vi por ningún lado, así que me senté un poco decepcionada. Los chicos me miraron un poco raro al ver mi cambio abrupto de ánimo.

--Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Lily con los ojos entre cerrados –estás rara….

--No me pasa nada, sólo buscaba algo –respondí con sencillez.

--Ya… -dijo James con una ceja alzada sabiendo que mentía.

--No me mires de esa forma ¡es cierto! –me defendí tratando de sonar convincente. Pero no funcionó.

--No te creo, te conozco muy bien –me recriminó y luego miró a hacia donde estaban enfocados mis ojos, desvié la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba mirando a Kale que recién llegaba y se sentaba junto a un rubio.

--No se has paranoico –exclamé tratando de zafarme del tema.

--Ok, pero no te pongas a la defensiva. –me regañó James.

--¡No estoy haciendo eso! –respondí en voz alta. Gracias a mi grito, gran parte del comedor me veía un poco raro, miré hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para ver si Kale se había girado y me topé con sus ojos, por unos segundos. Sólo lo observé a él, pero luego de unos segundos me sentí avergonzada por la situación, así que con prisa me levante de la banca dejando a mis amigos, que asombrados, me vieron huir.

_**continuará...**_


	11. 2: IV

_**Al fin subiendo nuevo chap!.. espero que les guste. **_

* * *

**IV **

La Pelea 

Los días pasaron y desde el lunes que no veía a Kale. Esto me tenía con un humor de perros. Era jueves y me sentía asqueada. Lily y James habían peleado toda la clase de historia de la magia y por culpa de los dos nos quitaron ciento cincuenta puntos. Iba caminado por uno de los pasillos menos transitados del tercer. Quería estar sola, pues hace unos minutos me había peleado con Lily y James, y todo por no soportar más sus gritos y ese repentino odio entre los dos, así que opté por lo sano: me largué de ahí dejándolos solos con Remus, Peter, Sirius, Mari y Alice. Esta última intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón.

_ "Son unos tonto ¿Cómo se les ocurre pelear por semejante estupidez?"_ me decía sumida en mis pensamientos. Sin poner atención por donde caminaba… estaba tan ensimismada que no vi que alguien, tan despistado como, caminaba en mi dirección. No lo supe hasta que choque con él.

Escuché como se quejaba alguien; miré al causante de mi tropiezo y me encontré con los exóticos ojos de Kale mirándome con atención y una sonrisa en sus labios que me hizo temblar.

--Ho…hola –logré articular un poco desorientada

--May –me saludó con un tono alegre – ¿Te hice daño?... Lo lamento, pero andaba en las nubes –dijo un poco avergonzado. Yo sólo lo miraba embobada.

--No –respondí grogui.

--Y ¿Cómo has estado? –me preguntó con esa hermosa sonrisa.

--Bien ¿y tú? –pregunté esta vez con más confianza.

--Hmmm…. si bien aunque estoy agotado –me contestó –y ¿Qué hacías por estos pasillos?

--Estoy huyendo de mis amigos ¿y tú?

--Nada, sólo paseaba, quería encontrar un lugar donde tocar –dijo mostrándome una mochila con forma extraña.

--¿Qué es?

--Una guitarra

--¡Una guitarra! –exclamé emocionada, ya que me encantaba ese instrumento.

--Si… parece que te gusta

--¿Qué si me gusta?... ¡claro que si, las amo!... pero no sé tocar –terminé de decir con tristeza –mi mamá me obligo aprender a tocar el piano.

--Hmmm… que lastima –susurró y luego, agregó con entusiasmo -¡Tengo una idea!

Lo miré extrañada y pregunté:

--¿Cuál sería esa idea?

--Te enseñare a tocar guitarra si tú me enseñas a tocar el piano –me propuso con una hermosa sonrisa. Lo miré un poco dudosa y luego de unos segundos respondí:

--Ok, acepto.

--Está bien. Qué tal si empezamos el sábado –propuso emocionado con la idea.

Yo asentí con la cabeza sintiendo como su emoción me embargaba.

--Entonces el sábado nos vemos

--Si, obvio.

--¿Qué te párese a las cinco? –me preguntó.

Contesté afirmando con una sonrisa.

--Entones a la cinco será. Nos vemos –dijo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla –adiós –se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo por el pasillo, mientras que yo seguía embobada por el beso en la mejilla y me la tocaba con ensueño.

El Sábado llegó con mucho frió. Ese día Lily, como de costumbre, se levantó de las primeras, por otro lado, Mari, seguía profundamente dormida. Yo me removí en la cama, pero no quise levantarme tan temprano. Estaba nerviosa, pues ese día iba a estar toda la tarde con Kale; me revoloteaban mariposas de sólo pensar en nuestra "cita". Cerré un momento los ojos para dormir un rato más y lo logré, pero no mucho, ya que la puerta fue aporreada por alguien una media hora más tarde.

--Maylin –sentí que me llamaba la voz de un chico, pero no sabía a quién pertenecía, pues la puerta amortiguaba el sonido. Me levanté ya harta del ruido, cuando abrí, un torbellino dorado entro a la pieza.

--¿Remus?... ¿Qué quieres?

--Son… son….uf!!...-trató de decir-- Lily y James –terminó tomándome de los hombros y zarandeándome.

--¿Qué sucede con ellos?

--Se… se

--Remus, por favor, ¡dilo de una maldita vez!

--Se están matando abajo –contestó lo más rápido que pudo, apenas terminó de decírmelo salí corriendo escaleras abajo para ver qué sucedía. Cuando llegué a la sala común me encontré que esta estaba hecha un desastre. Parecía más un campo de batalla que la sala de Gryffindor. Vi a James detrás de un sillón tirando maldiciones y a Lily tras una mesa tratando de protegerse y respondiendo a las maldiciones de James.

--¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!!-grité a todo pulmón, los aludidos se giraron a verme y se apresuraron a decir.

--¡Fue Lily!!

--¡Fue James!!

Dijeron respectivamente y apuntándose entre los dos. Los observé con una ceja alzada mientras ellos se miraban con odio.

--James, mírame –mascullé. Él me miró con enojo, pero la suavizó al ver mi cara roja de rabia – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

--Fue James, May –se apresuró a decir Lily.

--¡Me esta preguntando a mi, Zanahoria!! –gritó James. Lily iba a replicar, pero yo la detuve con otro grito.

--¡SE CALLAN LOS DOS! –Suavicé la mirada y me dirigí a James nuevamente –ahora, James, dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

--Yo estaba sentado en este sillón –dijo apuntando el sillón que anteriormente le protegía –cuando la loca me ataco –terminó por decir apuntando a esta vez a Lily.

--¡Es mentira!! –se defendió Lily.

--Lily, aún no te pregunto –dije con firmeza sin mirarla y la pelirroja se calló, luego de unos segundos de analizar a James miré a Lily y pregunté:

--¿Qué sucedió, Lily?

--Estaba sentada en esa silla –dijo apuntando la silla que se encontraba cerca de la mesa que la protegía hace unos momento –cuando este –dijo despectivamente mirando a James –me ataco, sin que yo le hiciera nada, con una de sus geniales bromas –terminó de decir, fue ahí que me di cuenta de que Lily estaba bañada de una cosa viscosa de color verde y que James mientras no lo miraba reía entre dientes. Me giré hacia él molesta y la sonrisa de sus labios se borró de inmediato y se trato de excusar.

--No era para ella

--Jamesss… -arrastré las palabras –no me subestimes, te conozco muy bien.

--Está bien, era para la zanahoria histérica –dijo dedicándole una mirada de desprecio a Lily --¡Feliz! –agregó con tono irónico esta vez mirándome.

--No me llames así –reprochó Lily más enojada aun; estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, pero al ver que no soportaría mucho más salió corriendo hacia nuestra habitación, pero antes de subir el primer escalón gritó a todo pulmón y roja de vergüenza.

--¡TE ODIO, JAMES POTTER!; ¡TE ODIO! –gritó y salió disparada por las escaleras. Esa fue la última vez que lo llamó por su nombre.

James se sintió dolido por las palabras de Lily, pero no se amedrentó y encolerizado dijo lo primero que se le venia a la mente.

--¡Como si me importara que alguien pobre, histérica y con cabeza de zanahoria me odiara! –gritó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado; con un movimiento rápido se tapó la boca.

--No la vuelvas a llamar de esa forma, oíste… –dije mirándole con rudeza –me da asco lo que dijiste… ¿ahora te importa mucho el dinero? Pareces un Slytherin- agregué con petulancia.-Si tanto te importa el dinero es mejor que te cambies de casa, estarás más a gusto con gente de tu nivel. –terminé de decir. Iba a subir el primer peldaño, pero me detuve y me giré girar para ver a James a los ojos y luego agregué algo más –y pobre de ti que vuelvas a tratar de esa forma a Lily, o a cualquiera de mis amigas, porque nuestra amistada se romperá por completo. De verdad que me has desilusionado, James.-sin esperar a que me respondiera subí las escaleras, dejando a James sintiéndose más culpable y tonto de lo que ya se sentía. Agachó la cabeza y cuando la volvió a levantar vi que Remus estaba frente a él.

--Creo que esta vez te pasaste-dijo Remus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de James.

--Si, lo sé –respondió James –pero no pude parar –Remus lo miró de forma consoladora y James le agradeció que no le recriminara como yo lo había hecho.

--Es mejor que nos vamos a desayunar –propuso Remus –Sirius debe de estar esperándonos en el gran comedor.

--Si, es lo mejor….

Bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio. Remus sabía que, lo que dijera, no cambiaria la sensación que tenía James alojada en el estomago. Una vez en el gran comedor buscaron con la mirada a Sirius y lo encontraron en medio de dos chicas de séptimo que lo mimaban, del fondo del salón una chica rubia le hizo señas a James para que fuera donde ella.

--Párese que te llaman –le susurró Remus a James para que viera a la rubia que le hacia señas para que se acerara.

--Si, voy donde Janees –respondió con monotonía James y se fue donde se encontraba la rubia que cuando lo tuvo cerca le planto un beso en los labios que le dejó, por unos segundos, la cabeza en blanco.

Un poco más alejado, de la escena de James y su novia, estaba Sirius con un grupo de chicas. Él les sonreía y aceptaba los mimos que estas le daban.

--Eres tan dulce, Sirius –comentó una de las chicas

--Sí –corearon el resto de chicas

--Sirius –llamó Remus –podemos hablar un momento –pidió el rubio.

Sirius lo miró con el seño fruncido por haberle interrumpido los halagos de las chicas, pero cuando vio la cara que traía Remus prefirió ir con él.

--Miren chicas si es Remus –dijo una morena del grupito que adulaba a Sirius.

--Hola, Remus ¿ya no nos saludas? –preguntó otra haciendo pucheros, Remus las miró a todas y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

--Buenos días, chicas –saludó con caballerosidad e inclinándose un poco.

--Oooh, Lindo –pegó un grito una de las del "grupito"

--Si eres todo un caballero, Remus –condescendió una rubia platinada

--Sirius, vamos –Dijo Remus mirando a Sirius y luego, agregó –chicas, los siento, pero debemos irnos.

--Si, claro. –contestó una de las muchachas con una sonrisa.

El grupo de chicas se despidió del los dos con besos y otros mimos.

--Adiós –dijeron los dos y se marcharon del comedor. A fuera del colegio el frió azotaba a los alumnos con crueldad.

--¿Qué es lo que pasa, Remus? –inquirió Sirius una vez que se sentaron en una banca bajo de uno de los árboles.

--James peleo de nuevo con Lily –musitó Remus con voz suave.

--¿Y?... ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?... Se la pasan así –se extrañó Sirius por la preocupación de Remus.

--Es que esta vez James se pasó de la raya

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

--Que rompió el trato que teníamos con las chicas y de pasada le dio un sobrenombre a Lily

--¿Cómo?

--Que…..aaah te cuento todo desde un principio… estábamos James y yo en la habitación, cuando él me dijo que se iba a adelantar y que me iba a esperar en la sala común mientras yo me bañaba y me bestia… bueno, una vez que yo terminé de hacer lo que iba hacer bajé las escaleras rápidamente y me encontré con Lily bañada en moco de troll y a James partiéndose de la risa , luego de eso todo fue muy rápido, Lily al ver que era James el de la broma le lanzó un hechizo y comenzó una guerra campal entre los dos. Los hechizos no cesaban y me asusté un poco, así que decidí llamar a Maylin para que los separara, cuando llegué arriba ella aún dormía, así que golpeé la puerta hasta que me abrió… Le dije lo que ocurría, ella bajó corriendo las escales y detuvo la pela, pero a James se le ocurrió la genial idea de decirle pobre, histérica y cabeza de Zanahoria a Lily

--¿Pobre, histérica y cabeza de zanahoria? –repitió Sirius interrumpiendo a Remus

--Si, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se arrepintió, pero no fue capaz de retractarse, así que Maylin le soltó unas cuantas verdades.

--Pero ¿Qué le dijo?

--Que le daba asco lo que dijo… Que si ahora te importa mucho el dinero, que parecía un Slytherin y unas cuantas cosas más, pero lo que más le dolió a James fue cuando le dijo que la había desilusionado. –Contestó Remus y luego, agregó –sabes que son como hermanos.

--James debe estar muy mal –dijo Sirius un poco preocupado – ¿Dónde está ahora?

--Con Janees…. –respondió Remus

--Aaah… es mejor que hablemos con Maylin

--Si, hay que decirle que fue muy ruda con James

--Vamos –dijo Sirius levantándose de la banquita

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Mari y yo tratábamos de reconfortar a Lily.

--Lily, James nunca quiso decir eso –le decía Mari abrazándola.

--Si, Lily. Tú sabes que James es un poco tonto –dije acariciándola la cabeza. Las dos me miraron con una ceja alzada –bueno, un idiota rematado –dije para que estas se vieran complacidas.

--Nunca pensé que James sería capaz de decirme algo así –dijo Lily en un hilo de voz.

--Lo sé, yo tampoco pensé que llegara a ese extremo –comentó Mari –James es un pesado, pero nunca hiriente.

--Si –afirmé con tristeza –con todo lo que ha pasado siento que ya no lo conozco.

Las chicas me miraron apenadas y me abrazaron. Cuando nos separamos Lily me quedó mirando fijamente y me dijo:

--Gracias

Yo la miré un poco aturdida, pero luego sonreí y la volví a abrazar.

--¿Te encuentras mejor? –pregunté con cariño.

--Si, no te preocupes –me respondió con una media sonrisa.

--Qué tal si vamos al lago a dar una vuelta –propuso Mari.

--Me párese genial –contesté –abriguémonos y salgamos

Las horas pasaron muy rápidas para las chicas y para mí. Cuando, sin darnos cuenta, ya era la hora de almorzar. Caminamos sin parar nuestra conversación. Llegamos al gran comedor que estaba repleto de alumnos, buscamos un lugar y dimos con unos al fin de esta donde Alice nos hacia seña con una mano, nos acercamos hasta la morena que sonreía. Le contamos todo lo ocurrido a Alice, esta se quedo en silencio unos minutos, hasta que, al fin, volvió a abrir la boca.

--Es un imbécil –masculló entre dientes. Nostras sonreíamos, pues Alice nunca se enojaba y verla con el seño fruncido era realmente divertido.

Comimos tranquilamente. Vimos cuando los chicos entraron en el gran comedor y se sentaron al otro extremo, mis ojos chocaron con los de James y de inmediato cambiaron del enojo a la indiferencia; giré la cabeza y me topé con los ojos de Kale, suavicé rápidamente la mirada al verlo sonreírme, no pude evitarlo y le devolví la sonrisa, correspondiéndole. Las chicas me miraron con extrañeza y dirigieron sus ojos donde los míos estaban clavados, cuando dieron con lo que miraba se giraron y sonrieron entre dientes. La risa de Mari y Alice me sacó de mi embobamiento.

--¿De qué se ríen? –pregunté un poco temerosa, ya que por la cara de Lily supe que había sido descubierta.

--De nada, sólo de un Slytherin –respondió con desinterés Alice.

Preferí no volver a preguntar; vi mi reloj de pulsera y este marcaba las tres treinta de la tarde.

_"Aún tengo tiempo de inventar alguna excusa y deshacerme de las chicas"_ pensé mientras acababa mi flan de chocolate.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y recién subíamos a la sala común con las chicas.

--¿Qué creen que entrara en el examen de pociones? –preguntó Mari mirando una hoja de pergamino que tenía en su jeans.

--No lo recuerdo, pero no te preocupes lo tengo en mis apuntes –respondió Lily –por que no vamos al dormitorio así lo busco y estudiamos –propuso, pero al ver la cara de Mari cuando dijo "estudiamos", agregó – ¿Si quieres?

--No quiero, pero si quiero saber cuando es.

--Ok.

--¿Vas? –me preguntó Mari.

--Si claro, quiero ver que me falta para el ensayo de adivinación –contesté

Cuando estábamos entrando chocamos de frente con los chicos que iban saliendo.

--Tengan mas cuidado –les regañé mientras los miraba uno por uno, pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en los de James los desvié rápidamente. Pasamos por un costado con las chicas, sin darles tiempo para que se disculparan

--Párese que está muy enojada –le susurró Sirius a Remus mirando con preocupación a James que se encontraba ido y pensativo. Peter suspiró con pesar – ¿tú crees que se reconcilien? –Preguntó Sirius a Remus en otro susurro, este le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad y respondió:

--Son amigos desde siempre.

--Si, tienes razón –contestó Sirius un poco más tranquilo.

Luego de nuestro encuentro con los chicos subimos a nuestra habitación.

--¡Aquí está! –exclamó Lily al encontrar sus apuntes

--Déjame ver –dijo Mari tomándolo y leyéndolo –hmmm…. No esta difícil… la más difícil es la poción para dormir por sus ingredientes, pero lo demás esta sencillo.

Las chicas se encontraban hablando mientras yo revisaba los pergaminos donde se encontraba mi tarea de adivinación completa. No sabía qué excusa inventar para escapar de las chicas e ir con Kale, seguí buscando en el trabajo alguna falta, hasta que di con una.

--Chicas me falta información del oráculo de los elfos –dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama para ir al baño.

--No te preocupes –dijo Lily –yo tengo un libro donde sale mucho de eso –terminó de decir con tono desinteresado, ya que odiaba adivinación, mientras yo me golpeaba mentalmente en el baño, pues se me había olvidado que Lily tenía un libro en el que salía. Pensé por unos segundos, hasta que se me ocurrió algo más.

--Lo que tengo lo saque de tu libro y aun así me falta –contesté mientras salía del baño un poco más peinada, las chicas me miraron con una ceja alzada, pero yo las ignoré.

--Me voy… a la biblioteca –dije mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para salir.

--Ok no te vayas a perder –me gritó Lily cuando ya había cerrado la puerta tras de mí.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Pronto volveré con más!**

**besos a mis queridas lectoras!**


	12. 2: V

**_Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el chap 5, espero que les guste._**

**_Hay una estrofa de la canción "Quiero decirte que te amo" de Laura Pausini.  
_**

**_gracias por sus RR._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**V**

Clases de Guitarra y ¿novio?

Llegué tres minutos antes a la sala en la que habíamos quedado con Kale. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sabía cómo saludarlo. Recorrí toda la habitación y no me detuve hasta que mis ojos chocaron con el hermoso piano blanco de cola que ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar. Era simplemente majestuoso, la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Me acerqué a el y me senté en la banca; rocé cada una de las teclas y mis ojos se aguaron. Era la primera vez que eso me ocurría, ya que desde que mí madre había fallecido que no era capaz de llorar. El recuerdo de ellos se coló en mi piel obligándome a revivir el pasado, obligándome a sentir otra vez y sin poder evitarlo, las primeras lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Comencé a tocar la canción favorita de mi madre, pero no fui capaz de continuar… El dolor era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba y mucho más insoportable; cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, pretendiendo olvidar o en el ultimo de los casos alejar el fantasma del pasado… Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no me di cuenta cuándo fue que comencé a tocar la canción que mi madre le había dedicado a mi padre.

_Desde el ruido del mundo, desde el giro de un carrusel._

_De la piel a lo más hondo, desde el fondo de mi ser._

_De este inútil orgullo y del silencio que hay en mí,_

_Desde estas ganas mías de vivir_

_Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que eres mió…_

Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar las teclas para saber donde poner mis dedos, me la sabía de memoria, incluso era capaz de tocarla con los ojos vendados. La melodía me inundo, como si fuera parte mí, una que había olvidado por completo… Cuando terminé me sentía mejor. No lloré todo lo que me hacía falta, pero gracias a esas cuantas lágrimas mi alma se sentía mucho mejor.

A unos metros escuché unos aplausos que me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Me paré apresuradamente, ya que no se me había pasado por la cabeza que me iba a estar escuchando. Cuando me volteé para ver de quién se trataba di con los exóticos ojos de Kale que me miraba con su sonrisa más dulce.

--Estuviste genial. –me halagó mientras me besaba la mejilla.

Me quedé congelada y los colores se me subieron a las mejillas mientras que él me miraba divertido; lo miré entre avergonzada y enojada.

--¿De qué te ríes? –pregunté al verle divertido.

--De ti. Pareces una manzana por lo roja que estás. Si no supieras que no eres igual a todas las chicas pensaría que es por mí, pero como no eres así, digo que es porque nunca, aparte de tus padres, te habían escuchado tocar, ni siquiera tus amigos –dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad –o ¿me equivoco? –expuso. Yo, a pesar de estar furiosa, asentí con la cabeza y me crucé de brazos.

--No seas caprichosa, May –dijo Kale tratando de tranquilizar la ira que amenaza por salir. –si de algo te sirve, no fue mi intención escuchar, pero cuando llegué estabas tan conectada con la música que hubiese sido un error cortarte. Además, me gustó mucho lo que escuché –terminó con una sonrisa.

Le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos, pero luego todo rastro de ira se esfumó, ya no estaba molesta ni nadad. Lo vi como se sentaba en una silla y sacaba su guitarra de la mochila, apenas la vi los ojos me brillaron con intensidad. Era realmente preciosa, incluso más que el piano que se encontraba tras de mi. Kale me contempló con una sonrió al ver mi cara embobada.

--Realmente te gusta.

-Si –afirmé mientras me sentaba nuevamente en la banca del piano –es muy linda –le dije tocando el brazo de la guitarra con admiración.

--Si –contestó –me la regaló mi abuela ates de morir –comentó con un poco de tristeza. Despegué mis ojos de la guitarra y lo observé con preocupación preocupada, ya que desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto triste, sino todo lo contrario, siempre llevaba una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

--Lo siento –me disculpé.

Él fijó sus ojos en mí por unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír.

--No te preocupes…

Comenzamos con la clase y a lo largo de ésta nos fuimos conociendo un poco más. Me enteré que vivía con sus padres, que le gustaba el quidditch y que adoraba la música. Eran las 11 de la noche cuando recién nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

--Vaya. –dije mirando mi reloj.

--Es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy –dijo Kale y se puso de pie para guardar su guitarra.

--Si, tienes razón… adiós entonces –me despedí desde la mitad de la sala, mientras que Kale ya estaba en la puerta abriéndola para salir

--Nos vemos el próximo Sábado –dijo Kale con esa típica sonrisa en sus labios antes de salir totalmente de la sala, dejándome nuevamente sola. El frió me hizo reaccionar y luego de unos segundos, seguí sus pasos, pero con la diferencia de que yo caminé en dirección contraria. Marché a paso lento, estaba tan ensimismada que, sin darme cuenta, choqué con algo; miré a mí alrededor buscando con qué había colisionado, pero no había nada. No lo niego me asusté al principio, pero el susto me duro sólo hasta que escuché voces que venían de la nada y que me parecían muy conocidas.

--James, Remus, Sirius y Peter, salgan ahora –dije con tranquilidad y segundos después los cuatro aparecían ante mis ojos. Los escudriñé con una ceja alzada esperando respuesta, pero ninguno de los cuatro habló. –bueno me van a decir ¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunté. Se miraron entre ellos y Remus fue el que tomó la palabra, como siempre.

--Íbamos a comer algo –explicó muy tranquilo.

Cosa que obviamente era de extrañar. Les lancé una mirada dándoles a entender que no me lo creía.

--Está bien. Íbamos a los camarines de los de Slytherin –admitió Sirius cruzándose de brazos – ¡¿feliz?!

Les dediqué una sonrisa de triunfo y sin darle más vuelta al asunto seguí con mi camino, pero una mano sostuvo mi brazo. Al girarme di con los ojos de James. Me dio una punzada en el pecho verlo de esa forma y me sentí culpable, pero aún así no podía dejar que viera mi debilidad.

--¿Podemos hablar? –pidió sin retirar sus ojos de los míos, no pude resistirme y afirmé con la cabeza.

--Sigan chicos, luego los alcanzo –les dijo a los otros tres que miraban con temor la escena que, sin tener más remedio, se marcharon dudosos. Una vez que desaparecieron por el pasillo me decidí a preguntar.

--Y bien ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

Él me miró entre dolido y culpable.

--Lo siento –Susurró.

--No es a mi a la que tienes que pedirle disculpas, James –dije levantándole el mentón para que me mirara –es a Lily, fue a ella a la que heriste.

--Lo sé, pero me cuesta... sabes que soy orgulloso y sólo contigo puedo disculparme porque eres como mi hermana.

--Lo sé –respondí abrazándole. –no sabes como me sentía tratándote así.

--Y yo, tus miradas me destrozaban.

--Perdona por ser tan dura, pero… -no pude continuara porque James me detuvo.

--Lo entiendo. Querías que vieras que estaba mal.

--Así es, y parece que resulto, ahora tienes que disculparte con Lily.

Me miró con una mueca de fastidio y resignación, sabiendo que debía hacerlo si o si.

--Pero no me presiones.

--No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Nos volvimos a abrazar para sellar la reconciliación, cuando nos separamos me despedí de James con un golpe suave en el hombro.

--Espero que sea de las buenas –dije refiriéndome a la broma que planeaban contra los de Slytherin, a modo de respuesta él me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo por donde mismo se habían ido los demás hace unos minutos. Yo por otro lado seguí con mi camino.

Ya me había olvidado de lo que había pasado en mi primera clase de guitarra, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era mi amistad con James… La verdad es que me hubiese gustado haberle dicho más veces a James lo importante que era para mí su amistada, pero lamentablemente los humanos siempre erramos en esto de ser conciente de lo que tenemos a nuestro lado. "No nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos"…. Si, definitivamente este dicho hace honor. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, quizá ésta es una de las razones más poderosas que me llevaron a escribir sobre mi pasado. Porque quiero que el mundo vea que apresar de la guerra y la oscuridad, siempre va ha ver un "James" que te de su apoyo, uno que no lo importe lo que eres. Es mejor que continúe…

Cuando llegué a la sala común un calor me invadió, y nuevamente volví a sonrojarme como una tonta. Estaba en mi mundo de chocolate cuando la voz de una histérica Lily me sacó de mis sueños.

--¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!

Me encontraba tan desorientada que no fui conciente de lo que me decía, hasta que luego de unos segundos me ubiqué; sonreí avergonzada ante la idea de verme completamente idiotizada ante las chicas. Mari y Alice que estaban junto a Lily también me dedicaron una mirada irritada.

--Te estuvimos buscando en la biblioteca y no estabas –habló Mari mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me desafiaba con la mirada.

--Estuve… por ahí –dije como si nada y las tres se miraron entre si con una ceja alzada.

--Y te costaba mucho avisarnos que no ibas a estar en la biblioteca –preguntó Lily frunciendo el seño. Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

--Es que fui, pero luego salí a dar una vuelta a los terrenos y hace unos minutos me encontré con James y los chicos y me quedé conversando con James, que por si acaso se disculpó por lo que te dijo, pero es demasiado orgulloso para decírtelo en persona. –trate de explicar mientras me sentaba en el sillón y tomaba una revista.

Las chicas se miraron nuevamente, pero esta vez con asombro y prefirieron no andar con más rodeos, sino todo lo contrario fueron directo al grano.

--Es muy guapo –comentó Alice tomando también una revista y sentándose junto a mí.

--Si –acotó Lily sentándose al otro lado dejándome en el medio de las dos, o como yo llamaría acorralando al corderito. Mari se ubicó frente a nostras.

Las miré preguntándoles de que hablaban y las tres sonrieron.

--Te hemos visto mirarlo mucho y sabemos que tenías una cita hoy –respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa Mari.

--Ya, y ¿con quién tenía una cita?… porque yo no lo sabía –respondí tratando de disimular mis nervios mientras me ocultaba tras la revista, pero a esas alturas el temblor de mis manos me delataba.

--Porque llegó una nota a la habitación –contestó Lily con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Tragué saliva, Alice amplió su sonrisa.

--Que es del mismo chico al que miras todos los días en la mesa de Ravenclaw –comentó Mari también con una sonrisa burlona.

--¿Qué chico? –consulté asiéndome la desentendida.

--Uno de exóticos y lindos ojos morados –respondió Lily.

--Y de cabello negro violeta –la siguió Mari.

--Que va en tercero –agregó Alice.

--El que te mando una nota hoy que iba a llegar unos 15 minutos atrasado. –terminó de decir Lily. Mari y Alice me miraban divertidas. –Con el que tenías una cita hoy –terminó Lily y las tres sonrieron con superioridad.

Les lancé una mirada de fastidio y luego entre dientes dije:

--¿Se están metiendo en mi correspondencia?

--No, pero la lechuza la dejó sobre mi cama y te salimos a buscar para entregártela y como no te encontramos en ningún lado, -expuso Lily –optamos por leerla y decía más o menos así.

Carraspeó e imitando la voz de Kale dijo:

_**May:**_

_**Llegaré atrasado a nuestro encuentro, pues tengo que terminar mi tarea de defensa contra las artes oscura.**_

_** Perdona, pero solo serán unos minutos.**_

_**Espero con ansias nuestro encuentro.**_

_**Con cariño, Kale Radal.**_

Terminó con tono solemne y una sonrisa traviesa, sonrisa que acompañaron la rubia y la morena.

--Es un romántico –comentó Mari entre risitas melosazas.

--Así que tienes novio ¿y no nos habías dicho nada? –dijo indignidad Lily.

Pero para mi gran desgracia, James escuchó y no se conformó con regañarme, sino que comenzó a gritar como un poseso.

--¡¿CÓMO QUE TIENES NOVIO?!

James se veía bastante cabreado y colorado por la ira. Mascullé entre dientes maldiciones, pues odiaba cuando se ponía en plan de hermano sobre protector, además ya era fastidioso tener a las chicas cotilleando de eso para que más encima él se pusiera pesado con el temita. Pero no fue eso lo que más me sacó de quicio, sino la estúpida pela entre él y Lily.

--Y a ti ¿Qué te ocurre imbécil? –fueron las sutiles palabras de Lily.

James se giró para verla a la cara antes de decir:

--Tú, no te metas, esto es entre May y yo

--¡Uuuh! Que miedo –ironizó Lily.

--Esto no va en broma, pelirroja –respondió James más enfadado.

--O ¿Qué? me vas a atacar, cobarde.

--Podría ser unas des mis opciones.

Todos miraban un poco temerosos la pelea de los dos, pero yo aproveché ese momento para huir de ese lugar, pero el bocón de Sirius me delató.

--May se va –dijo como si nada y James y Lily me tomaron, cada uno de un brazo y me volvieron a sentar, y para colmo, me atacaron miles de preguntas.

--Hace ¿Cuánto salen? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

--¿Quién es el imbécil que osa propasarse contigo? –fue la pregunta de James.

--¿Qué hicieron hoy en su cita? –escudriño Lily sin borrar su sonrisa.

--¿Cómo que una cita? ¿Qué cita? –inquirió James.

--¿Cómo besa? –preguntó Lily.

No sé si lo hacia para enojar más a James o para molestarme, pero, cual fuese la razón, lo único que ocasiono fue que James se pusiera más energúmeno.

--¿Cómo? YA TE BESO… MALDITO HIJO DE P….- gritaba James totalmente descontrolado haciendo explotar mi poca paciencia.

--¡TE CALLAS! –grité para hacerme oír entre el cotilleo de las chicas y los cizañeros de Peter y Sirius que acrecentaban el enojo de James con frases como: "quizás qué le hizo" o "la esta utilizando" "sólo quiere su cuerpo, como un vampiro"

--Primero: no estoy saliendo con él –dije respondiendo la pregunta de Lily. –Segundo –dije esta vez mirando a James –No es un imbécil y no se propasa conmigo. Tercero: no fue una cita, si no una clase de guitarra –respondí la otra pregunta de Lily y James –y por último: no, nos hemos besado ¡¡somos amigos!! –terminé gritando; me paré furiosa de los sillones y subí las escaleras en volada y una vez arriba di un portazo para demostrar lo enojada que estaba.

Todos se miraron entre si en completo silencio.

--Creo que me pase. –dijo Lily mirando las escaleras.

--Si, te pasaste –dijo James mirándola con odio.

Remus, Alice y Mari lo miraron enojados, ya que Peter y Sirius lo apoyaban.

--Está bien. Yo también me pase un pueblo entero. –terminó aceptando.

--Creo que tu reconciliación con ella, amigo, no duro mucho. –comentó Sirius.

James lo miró con hastío mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Tomo aire y lo botó de forma sonora.

--Y ahora ¿Cómo se van a disculpar con ella? –preguntó Remus que fue el único que no se metió.

--Creo que tendré que volver a disculparme con ella. –Dijo James –pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? me da miedo que alguien le haga daño –las chicas lo miraron asombradas, ya que nunca pensaron que palabras como esas salieran de la boca de James –sé que la sobreprotejo, pero es que es como mi hermana menor. Además, ha pasado por cosas muy duras, y que pase por otra sería horrible. Aunque ella se haga la fuerte esta pasándolo mal.

A esa altura todos lo miraban sorprendido, pues James no se destacaba principalmente por ser maduro, y sus palabras era maduras y sensibles, incluso, dulces.

--Nunca pensé decir esto, pero… Tienes razón –admitió Lily mirando la chimenea.

Eso si que era extraño, que esos dos estuvieran de acuerdo. Algo estaba pasando y Sirius fue el que lo hizo notar.

--Ya, ¿esto es una broma?, ¿Dónde esta la camera?, o son los onis –dijo con tono burlesco y buscando tras los pilares de la sala común.

--Primero que todo, cabeza hueca, hablamos de nuestra mejor amiga y la "hermana" de James y segundo, estupido, ¡es cámara y ovnis! –dijo Mari molesta por la interrupción de Sirius, aunque igual la agradecía, pues la situación se estaba volviendo intima y lo que menos querían las chicas era estar de esa forma con los "tontos"

--Creo que en esta situación, lo mejor es dejarla sola y no habla con ella hasta que se calme –opinó Remus levantándose del sillón –ahora lo mejor que nosotros podemos hacer –dijo apuntando a sus amigos –es ir a dormir –concluyó mientras subía la escaleras.

--Si, Lupin tiene razón –apoyó Lily y el resto asintió.

Todos se levantaron de los sillones y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones en completo silencio. Cuando las chicas llegaron a la habitación, yo tenía los doseles de mi cama corridos, así que siguiendo el concejo de Remus sólo se acostaron y trataron de dormir, aunque les fue imposible conciliar el sueño hasta pasado la media noche. En la habitación de los chicos, Peter fue el primero en quedarse dormido, Remus el segundo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que James y Sirius, luego de unos minutos de silencio, prefirieron conversar un rato. James se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la de Sirius.

--¿Estás dormido? –preguntó James en voz baja.

--No.

--Me siento un estúpido –se sinceró James en un susurro.

--Lo sé.

--¿Qué voy hacer con May?, debe de odiarme en estos momentos, pero no lo… –no pudo continuar con su discurso de culpabilidad porque Sirius lo interrumpió.

--¿Realmente crees que él sea su novio? –preguntó Sirius con tranquilidad. A Jame le pareció extraña la pregunta, pero pensó que era para ayudarlo.

--No tengo la menor idea. –contestó. – ¿tú, qué crees?

--Que le gusta.

--¿Eso crees? –musitó James un poco dudoso. –me párese extraño. May es anti-amor, por eso me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a sentir y que después no lo pueda controlar.

--No te entiendo.

--No sé como explicarlo –dijo James rascándose la cabeza confundido.

--¿Crees que le guste mucho? –preguntó Sirius.

--No estoy seguro, pero lo voy a averiguar –contestó James –y tú me ayudaras –dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

--No creo que le guste mucho –admitió Sirius –pero me gusta verla enojada, así que te apoyo –terminó Sirius con una sonrisa cómplice.

Luego de esa charla los dos decidieron que lo mejor era dormir, ya que mañana sería un día largo de investigaciones.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana, como siempre, Lily fue la primera en estar lista, así que se propuso despertar al resto.

--Alice Daniels, despierta –dijo moviendo a la morena que aun dormía placidamente. Alice se removió y a los segundos abrió lentamente los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Una vez que Alice se levantó de la cama, Lily se fue a sacudir a Mari que se encontraba en medio de la cama de Alice y la de ella. La pelirroja la zarandeó y Mari ni se inmuto, seguía durmiendo como un troll. Lily optó por lo menos doloroso y tomó el vaso con agua que había en el mueblo de junto y se lo vertió encima, la rubia se despertó al instante.

--¡Lily te voy a matar! –prorrumpió, mientras se desenredaba de las sabanas y seguía a Lily por toda la habitación. Por los gritos y risas desperté; corrí mis cortinas y me asomé. Las observé jugar una guerra de almohadas y estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta que una de los cojines venía directo a mí dándome de lleno en la cara, cuando me quité el proyectil de encima les lancé una mirada hermética a las chicas, porque, la verdad es que me había pillado de sorpresa. Las tres estaban aterradas y en silencio. Alcé una ceja y, disimuladamente, tomé mi varita; pronuncie un wingardium leviosa al cojín que se encontraba en la cama de Mari y lo lancé sobre las tres. A los segundo las cuatros nos reíamos. Lily se acercó a mí:

--Lo siento, no fue mi intención lo de ayer –se disculpó sinceramente.

Le sonreí dándole a entender que todo estaba olvidado.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_esperaré con ganas sus RR._**

**_besos!_**

**_adiós_**


	13. 2:VI

**VI**

Taller de arte

Después de un rato de juego y risas decidimos salir a dar una vuelta a los jardines.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, abrimos las puertas para salir y el frió nos abrazo con fuerza.

La imagen de las hojas esparcidas por todos lados y como danzaban cuando el viento se hacia más fuerte, me maravilló.

Caminábamos por la orilla del lago con las chicas mientras charlábamos, cuando a lo lejos vimos a una pareja. La muchacha era rubia y el moreno, y estaban en una escena muy romántica. Cuando pasamos junto a ellos el muchacho se giró a ver de quiénes eran las risas que interrumpían su cita y mis ojos chocaron con los de James, éste al vernos abrió tantos los ojos que pensé que se le saldrían de la impresión. No lo niego, me quería reír, pero estaba tan enojada con él que preferí decirles a las chicas que nos marcháramos de ahí. Ellas me miraron fastidias, pues querían ir a sentarse bajo el sauce que estaba junto a las banca donde James estaba con su cita. Pero al ver que me iba de vuelta, me siguieron resignadas.

Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la rubia y de James, no lo soporté más y rompí a reír. Las chicas me miraron extrañadas, pero cuando les expliqué mi comportamiento, acompañaron mis carcajadas. Luego de reírnos como locas unos minutos decidimos ir a sentarnos cerca del lago a charlar un rato, cuando llegábamos a la orilla nos encontramos con un grupo de Ravenclaw. Habían chicos y chicas cantando al son de la hermosa guitarra de Kale, apenas lo vi los colores se me subieron a la cara, agradecí a Merlín que hiciera tanto frió que provocaran que mis mejillas estuvieran ya sonrojadas.

Busqué su mirada mientras nos sentábamos con las chicas y no me rendí hasta que di con sus ojos. Me sonrió como siempre y con su mano me llamó. Las chicas al ver mi sonrisa, se miraron entre si y sonrieron con complicidad al ver que Kale me miraba. Negué con la cabeza a la petición de Kale, ya que me moría de vergüenza, pero él insistió, se levantó de su lugar en círculo y se sentó junto a mí, rodeándome con su brazo los hombros.

-¿Por qué no van con nosotros, chicas? –nos propuso. Lily, Mari y Alice, ni tontas ni perezosas, aceptaron de inmediato. Era definitivo: les encantaba hacerme sentir incomoda.

-¿Te vas a quedar sola, May? –preguntó Kale mirándome y extendiéndome su mano. Ya rendida opte por ir con todos; me senté junto a Kale y a mi lado Mari, y a su lado Lily y, junto a la pelirroja, Alice.

-Chicos –llamó Kale apuntándome –ella es mi amiga May y ellas –dijo esta vez apuntado a mis amigas –son Mari, Lily y Alice amigas de May.

Los del grupo nos saludaron y se presentaron respectivamente, luego de la presentación una chica morena del grupo le preguntó a Kale:

-¿Ella es la chica que toca el piano y que canta?

Kale la miró con una sonrisa y respondió:

-Te pedí que no le contaras a nadie, Carriel.

-Y no lo e hecho, sólo te pregunto sin rodeos.

-Si, tienes razón, y sí, ella es la chica que te comente el otro día.

Mis amigas me miraban con una ceja alzada y Lily fue la que se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Desde cuándo cantas?

-Desde los cuatro años –respondí completamente colorada y asesinando a Kale con la mirada por ser un soplón.

-Lo siento, pero un talento como el tuyo no se puede guardar.

-Lo prometiste. –le recriminé.

-Lo sé, pero es que Carriel es mi mejor amiga y le cuento todo, ¿me perdonas? –dijo asiendo pucheritos. Di vuelta los ojos y mascullé.

-Olvídalo.

-Así me gusta. Qué tal si seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo –les preguntó a los del grupo; todos asintieron menos nosotras cuatro. Kale empezó a tocar y Carriel comenzó a cantar, luego la siguieron tres chicas más y después se les unieron los cuatro chicos. Cantaban muy bien, pero las voces eran demasiado profundas y frías, les hacia falta una voz suave que le diera matiz; miré a mí alrededor hasta que mis ojos chocaron con Kale. Sus dedos danzaban a través de las cuerdas de la guitarra, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello le caía graciosamente sobre la frente y sus ojos; suspiré. Su cuerpo se movía suavemente al ritmo y sus labios susurraban la canción que cantaba el resto, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que mis ojos, que miraban embelezados a Kale, chocaron con los de éste que miraban divertidos la escena - Merlín este chico si que sabía como ponerme los pelos de punta con solo una mirada o una sonrisa-, le devolví la sonrisa y luego me giré mirando a Carriel.

-Cantas bellísimo –la halagué casi en un susurro, ya que la voz no me respondía aun. Ella sonrió y luego de una mirada fugaza a Kale, sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en mí. Con una sonrisa dulce me habló:

-Me gustaría escucharte a ti.

La miré sorprendía, ya que apenas era capaz de cantar frente a mis padres, como para que ahora le cantara a una completa desconocida.

-Lo siento, pero no canto en público –repuse frunciendo el seño.

-Que mal entonces. –Comentó con tono desinteresado la morena y luego, agregó –Estás dejando de mentiroso a un amigo.

-Opino lo mismo que Carriel, lo siento, May, pero pongo en duda la palabra de Kale –siguió la rubia que estaba sentada junto a Carriel.

Intenté ver a los ojos a Kale, pero no él me evadió mirando un punto inexistente. Me sentí mal, giré mi cara para buscar ayuda en mis amigas, pero con lo único que me encontré fue que las tres chicas me miraban exigiendo que no dejar mal a Kale.

-Vamos, tú puedes –me susurró Mari que era la que se encontraba sentada junto a mi. Observé de reojo al resto y luego de unos segundos volví a pose mis ojos en Carriel.

-Ok –acepté después de batirme en una lucha de miradas con Carriel.

-Así me gusta –dijo con tono triunfante.

-¿Qué quieres cantar, May? –me preguntó con voz suave Kale.

-Estar junto a ti. –conteste con la voz temblorosa.

Las notas comenzaron a sonar en la guitarra de Kale, cerré los ojos para sentir que estaba sola y no rodeada de más de 10 personas que me miraban con atención; comencé a cantar con voz suave, sin saber por que había elegido esa canción.

**-Quisiera tenerte una vez más,****Podría abrazarte otra vez,****solo sentirte,****Te fuiste de aquí…**

La letra salía de mis labios sin esfuerzo, como si estuviera cantándole al recuerdo, a uno que latía con dolor entre mis costillas. Con cada estrofa que entonaba mi voz tomaba más fuerza y se llenaba cada vez más de tristeza. Las lágrimas amenazaron por salir, pero no las dejé. A mi lado sentí a Mari moverse incomoda, como si fuera una intrusa en mi canción. Cuando terminé no fui capaz de abrir de inmediato los ojos, pues temía que las lágrimas resbalaran delatándome. Al abrir los ojos una gota me traicionó, pero rápidamente la quité con la manga de mi suéter. Vi a cada uno de los presente con expresión neutral, me giré hacia mis amigas y la escena no era muy distinta, Lily me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Mari con la boca abierta y Alice con una sonrisilla.

-Bien –dijo Kale cortando a todos – ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Tengo razón? –terminó de hablar con una sonrisa de triunfal.

-Es lo más lindo que haya escuchado –comentó en un hilo de voz una de las chicas del grupo.

-La letra es preciosa y como la cantaste pareciera que fueran una sola… ¡wooo! he quedado realmente impresionado –opinó un chico rubio.

Kale me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, en cambio yo estaba totalmente desconcertada, era idead mía o todos los presentes les había gustado la canción.

-Bueno, bueno, silencio –pidió la voz de Carriel callando todos los murmullos. –Kale, tienes razón, la chica canta bien, así que estás autorizado para que se una. –expuso la morena dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo. Kale que no quitaba sus ojos de mí sonrió.

-¿Qué te párese? ¿Te unirás a nosotros? –me preguntó con voz ansiosa y entusiasta.

-Yo… pero… yo ¿Dónde? ¿Qué? –traté de hablar, pero todavía estaba muy enajenada.

-Mira, te explico –habló nuevamente Carriel llamando mi atención –nosotros –dijo apuntando al grupo –formamos una asociación de artistas. Hay desde danza, hasta pintura. Kale me había dicho que tenía una amiga que cantaba y tocaba muy bien, así que has pasado la prueba –terminó de explicarme.

-¡Les has gustado a todos, May! –exclamó Alice más emociona que yo.

-Yo… yo…pero yo…etka –traté de hablar nuevamente, pero no podía.

-¿Te unes? –preguntó con seriedad Carriel.

-Se une. –Contestó Lily por mí y al ver la cara de Carriel agregó –Está emocionada, tanto que no es capaz de hablar.

-Entonces luego te mando los horarios. –dijo Carriel levantándose para irse, pero la voz de Lily la detuvo.

-¿Qué debo hacer para entrar a danza?

La morena se giró y miró a los ojos a Lily

-Tienes que dar las pruebas. –contestó con suavidad.

-¿Dónde y cuándo las puedo dar? –volvió a preguntar Lily.

-Te espero el miércoles a eso de las 6 ¿te párese? –musitó con una sonrisa de felicidad, ya que su grupo cada vez era más grande. Iba a seguir caminando, pero se dio la vuelta nuevamente y mirando a las otras dos chicas (Mari y Alice) preguntó: -¿Hacen algo, chicas?

-Pues a mi me gusta escribir –contestó un poco dudosa Mari.

-Yo se tocar el piano y el violín –respondió con seguridad y su típica voz Alice.

-Entonces, Mari tráeme algo de tu trabajo el día en que la pelirroja presente su corografía –Le dijo a la rubia y luego dirigiéndose a Alice, agregó. - y tú el viernes a las tres de la tarde me muestras lo que tengas.

Las dos chicas asintieron y después se dedicaron miradas furtivas. Yo, por otro lado seguía absorta, pero no de vergüenza, o por el hecho de haber entrado al grupo de arte, sino que acababa de caer en cuenta que la canción que había cantado era la que mi madre la había dedicado a mi padre en su funeral. La herida en mi pecho ardió y las ganas de llorar me ahogaron la garganta… Tenía que salir de ahí para estar sola. Me levanté sin interrumpir el abrazo de Mari y Alice, y la conversación de Lily con Kale sobre el taller. No se percataron de mi fuga, hasta que me vieron atravesar la puerta del castillo. Las chicas se levantaron con prisa y un aturdido Kale las siguió. Dentro del colegio las chicas perdieron mis pasos.

Lo que yo y las chicas no sabíamos era que James y Sirius, en su locura por saber cuánto me gustaba Kale, nos habían seguido y habían visto todo, desde como yo cantaba, hasta cuando había salido huyendo sin avisarle a nadie. Absolutamente todo había pasado por sus ojos, incluso mis lágrimas cuando me marchaba.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. 2:VII

**VII**

No estás sola

James y Sirius se miraron confundidos, sin saber qué hacer. 

La brisa suave de inicio de otoño los envolvió, ayudándole a Sirius a salir de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

James no supo qué decir, se sentía inútil, pues no sabía qué hacer ni decir.

–Sigámosla –sugirió en un susurro mientras emprendía su marcha. Sirius le siguió pisándole los talones.

Me vieron subir las escaleras a toda prisa y apresuraron el paso par no perderme de vista. James sacó de su mochila la capa de invisibilidad y la puso sobre él y Sirius.

Caminé con paso firme y apresurado por los pasillos del séptimo piso. Me dirigía a la sala de astronomía, ya que era el único lugar donde podía gritar y desahogarme todo lo que me hacia falta. Sabía que estar sola me haría sentir más vacía y vulnerable de lo que ya me sentía, pero no quería que nadie sintiera pena por la niña huérfana. Llegué a mi destino. Entré y cerré la puerta, y apenas me vi sola grité de frustración. A unos metros, dos pares de ojos me miraban abatidos. Giré mirando hacia el cielo topándome con el techo y sin soportarlo más me tiré de rodillas al frió suelo… Ya no daba para más y el maldito dolor en mi pecho era insoportable, tanto que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas dejar de existir. Comencé a desespérame porque las lágrimas estaban estancadas en mis ojos… y yo lo único que quería era quitarme de encima la desazón que se aferraba en mi, amargando cada uno de mis recuerdos y obligándome a odiarlos. Por otro lado, James estaba totalmente desesperado por no saber qué hacer y Sirius estaba paralizado en su lugar. Éste último estaba enterado de la muerte de mis padres, pero como nunca mostré nada de lo que sentía, se sorprendió al ver como me desmoronaba.

La habitación comenzó a congelarse. Era tanto el frío en el lugar que los cristales de las ventanas empezaron a escarcharse. Con desesperación rasgué la ropa que cubría mis brazos dejándolos al descubierto, y con firmeza tomé la varita en una de mis manos lanzándome un hechizo cortante. La sangre comenzó a salir de mi brazo a borbotones. Vi el líquido rojizo recorrer mi piel y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, sentí que el dolor en mi corazón desaparecía. James y Sirius reaccionaron al instante; se quitaron la capa y corrieron a mi lado. James me arrebató la varita. A ese punto las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas sin control y, por la expresión de James, supuse que mi estado era lastimero e inocuo. Sirius tomó una de las tiras rasgadas de mi ropa y envolvió mi brazo, intentando detener la hemorragia. James me abrazó con fuerza haciéndome sentir que aun era parte de algo.

–No estás sola, me tienes a mí. –me susurró con cariño James, grabando con fuego sus palabras en mi alma.

En ese momento perdí el conocimiento…

Los ojos me pesaban y sentía el cuerpo yerto; pestañeé un par de veces para que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luz y luego de unos segundos, pude ver con claridad dónde me encontraba… Estaba en la enfermería y lo reconocí por el aroma penetrante a pociones y el brillante blanco de las paredes. A unos metros oí una discusión.

–No te comas las ranas de May, Black, o te patearé–sisó amenazante la voz de Mari.

–Pero si es solo una, a que ni cuenta se da –se excusaba Sirius con voz de niño mimado.

–Ya te advirtió Mari, y si no le haces caso seré yo la que te patee, Black –amenazó esta vez Lily.

–Tú y cuantos más, Evans –la desafió James.

–Yo y mi varita, estúpido –respondió Lily.

Ya iban a comenzar las típicas peleas campales de Lily y Mari v/s James y Sirius. Escuché la voz sensata y madura de Remus.

–No sean infantiles.

– ¡Ya despertó! –exclamó Alice al ver como me tapaba los oídos para no escuchar las protestas de Lily, Mari, James y Sirius.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre mi camilla y comenzaron a interrogarme.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con dulzura Alice mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

–Nos diste un buen susto –admitió Remus con una sonrisa sincera.

–Pero ¿en qué mierdas pensabas? -fueron las palabras de James, Lily y Mari.

Les dediqué una mirada de reproche. Sirius carraspeó llamando la atención de todos antes de agregar.

–Creo que esas no fueron las palabras adecuadas, chicos –agregó con una risita burlona y apuntando hacia atrás.

Albus Dumblendore miraba con una sonrisa divertida a los chicos y, a su lado, Minerva Mc Gonagall los observaba de forma severa.

– ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese? –escrutó la subdirectora.

Los tres se giraron poniendo la mejor cara de angelitos que podían poner, pero eso no los salvo del sermón que les dio Minerva. Cuando terminó con los chicos, se acercó a mí.

– ¿Esta bien, señorita Perazzy?

–Si –afirmé sin ser capaz de verla a los ojos, pues como siempre mentía sobre el tema.

– ¡Excelente! –Dijo en un tono jovial, uno no muy propio en ella, y luego se giró hacia los chicos y, con una mirada inexorable, agregó –ustedes se van ahora a sus habitaciones. Estas no son horas para que anden despiertos.

El grupo bajó la cabeza y salió en fila por la puerta que daba al corredor.

–Bueno yo los dejos solos –añadió cuando los chicos se habían ido.

–Que bueno que ya esté bien, señorita Perazzy –musitó mirándome la muñeca derecha donde se hallaba la herida ya vendada; se acercó a la mesa donde estaban algunos presentes. –hmmm… dulces de limón, mis favoritos –dijo tomando unos cuantos y metiéndoselos en el bolsillo.

– ¿Qué me quiere decir? –fui al grano. Me encontraba aturdida con la presencia del director y las pociones que me había tomado no ayudaban mucho a concentrarme.

–Quería comentarle unas cuantas cosas –admitió con sinceridad, mirándome por sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

– ¿Cuáles son esas cosas? –Escudriñé con curiosidad.

–Me gustaría decirle que lo que hizo no es lo mejor para apartar el dolor. –Me miró profundamente –y si no hubiera sido por el señor Potter y el señor Black usted no lo contaría dos veces.

–Lo sé –contesté con la cabeza gacha. –pero en ese momento no pude contrólame, estaba demasiado desesperada.

–En una situación como la suya cualquiera no es conciente. Ha sido muy valiente al enfrentarse a todo este dolor, señorita Perazzy. –agregó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, ya que en ningún momento pensé que era valiente, sino todo lo contrario, me consideraba una cobarde.

–Nunca ha sido bueno encerrar el dolor, porque, en un determinado instante, no será lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo. Como lo que ocurrió hace unas horas. –explicó y está ves su voz sonó a reproche. –tiene amigos que la valoran mucho y no es justo que no comparta lo que le está pasando con ellos. Es egoísta de su parte hacerlo.

Lo observé con congoja… todo era cierto: No compartía mis problemas, ni siquiera con James que era como mi hermano y el que más enterado estaba sobre la muerte de mis padres.

Una rebelde lágrima se escapó de mis ojos en ese momento.

–No sé por qué está empecinada en sufrir de esta manera, señorita Perazzy. Tiene muy preocupados a sus amigos.

Sus palabras me hacían sentir culpable, horriblemente culpable.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo hablar del tema… no, aún –murmuré.

Dumblendore sonrió y luego de unos segundos de silencio, agregó:

–Es difícil, pero creo que ya ha estado demasiado tiempo sola. Es tiempo de que deje que las personas que la quieren entren en su vida.

Afirmé con la cabeza condescendiendo. Nunca he conocido un hombre tan sensato como Albus, y sus palabras fueron el primer empujón a mi liberación, de eso estoy totalmente segura.

–Bueno, ya es tarde, es mejor que duerma –dijo despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza.

El sueño me venció un poco más tarde.

Los días, que prosiguieron a mi intento de suicidio, pasaron con rapidez, tanto así que ni cuentas nos dimos cuando ya nos encontrábamos fuera de la sala de audiciones. Ese día, Mari y Lily tenían que presentar sus trabajos. Eran las cinco y treinta y sólo faltaba media hora para que todo diera inicio. Nos sentamos afuera de la sala, en el piso. Mari estaba nerviosa y apretaba su libreta contra su pecho (la que le regalo Remus en la navidad del primer año), y no paraba de murmurar cosas incoherentes y sin sentido.

–Buenas tardes, chicas –saludó con energía Carriel desde el umbral de la sala. –venga pasen. –nos invitó a pasar a la sala.

Ésta era amplia y llena de ventanales que daban a los invernaderos, dentro habían cinco chicos sentados en una mesa larga.

– ¡Chicas! –nos llamó Carriel para que le tomáramos atención. –Ellos –dijo esta vez apuntando a la mesa. –Son el jurado –se los presento. –agregó apuntando al primer chico, este era un pelirrojo de bonitos ojos azules que vestía de forma estrafalaria. –él es el jefe de teatro y se llama Alan Kansin. Ella –dijo esta vez mostrando a la rubia que estaba junto al pelirrojo –es Monic Richardson la jefa de danza, ella, Lily, es la que toma la decisión de si te quedas o no.

Lilian se puso pálida al enterarse que Monic, la chica más popular de sexto, era la jefa de su área. La voz de Carriel volvió a llamar su atención. –bueno a él ya lo conocen –dijo apuntando a Kale –él y yo somos los jefes de música… bueno, sigo. Él –apuntó a un chico moreno –es Lorenzo Marconi y es el jefe de literatura, así que es a él al que debes impresionar, Mari. Y por último Lois Parsh es la jefa de Pintura. –terminó de presentar y se sentó junto a Kale en la larga mesa.

–Lilian Evans ¿Qué nos vas a presentar? –preguntó Monic Richardson, tomando apuntes en una libreta.

–Voy a interpretar aleluya. –contestó con seguridad

–Interesante –fue el comentario de la rubia mientras anotaba en su libreta. –Pero no crees que es muy… difícil –agregó con voz hermética.

–Para mi no lo es –contestó Lily sin intimidarse.

–Entonces muéstranos –la invitó a empezar Monic.

Lily se sacó la capa quedando con un body negro y un pequeño tutu blanco; se tomó el cabello en una cola alta, y caminó al centro del salón donde se posesionó. Esperó que la música comenzara y a los segundos una suave tonada se escuchó. Esta era lenta al igual que los pasos de Lily. No miento cuando digo que me sorprendió verla bailar, porque lo hacia maravillosamente bien y aunque la cara de Monic era un poema, estaba segura que ella estaba tan impresionada como yo.

La música se detuvo y todos menos Monic aplaudieron, pues aún se encontraba escribiendo en su libreta. Los aplausos cesaron y todos los presentes miramos a la jefa de danza, ésta levantó la mirada seria y dijo:

–En unos minutos te daremos los resultados.

Lily casi se cayó al escuchar la fría voz de la chica; se puso la capa y se sentó al final de la sala junto a nostras.

–Mierda –masculló –párese que no le gustó –se lamentó con voz amarga.

–No te preocupes, pelirroja, te salió genial –opinó Mari con una sonrisa, mientras que Lily lanzaba bufidos.

–Si ustedes no quedan, yo me retiro –dije de repente, mirando a las tres chicas, ellas me miraron con una ceja alzada.

– ¿No será que quieres escapar? –preguntó la voz cantarina de Alice.

– No digas payasadas, Daniels –me defendí molesta, ya que había sido descubierta. Mari sonreía divertida, pero al instante se paró, ya que el jurado la miró un poco mal.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y aún no decían nada. Mari estaba escribiendo algo, mientras que Lily, Alice y yo conversábamos en susurros.

– Creo que esto será muy bueno –admitió Lily con voz soñadora.

– Sí, a mi me va a relajar esto de estar metida en algún hobby –agregó la voz alegre de Alice

– Pues para mi es todo un inmolación –repliqué molesta.

– Sí como no, sobre todo si tienes que hacer las clases y ensayos con Kale –intervino de forma mordaz Mari. Las otras dos reían mientras que yo me ponía como tomate. Cuando iba a contestar la voz de Carriel irrumpió.

– Chicas, acérquense –pidió, nosotras un poco temerosas fuimos.

Yo les rogaba a todos los santos magos y a Merlín para que las chicas no quedaran y así yo no estar metida en toda esa mierda.

– Lily Evans. Segundo año de Hogwarts. Casa Gryffindor –decía o más bien recitaba Alan Kansin el jefe de teatro –la asociación de Jóvenes artistas o más conocida como La J.A. tiene el agrado de comunicarte que desde la próxima clase serás parte de nosotros.

Lily nos miró y comenzó a saltar como loca, dando pequeños gritos de alegría.

– Bien –dijo Monic llamando la atención de la pelirroja. –quiero decirte que desde que comenzó la canción y en tu primer paso estabas dentro, pero teníamos que hacer un teatro para hacerlo mas interesantes –terminó de soltar con una sonrisa pícara.

– No me importa haber esperado todo esto si entré –contestó con sensatez Lily.

– Quiero ver el trabajo de Mari Westing –pidió la voz de Lorenzo Marconi, mirando a la rubia con intensidad. Lorenzo iba en cuarto y era uno de los chicos más guapos de todo el colegio, no por nada tenía un grupo de fans oficial.

Mari le devolvió la mirada con cierto temor, pero luego se acercó más al mesón largo y pregunto:

– ¿Quieres qué te lo recite?

Él la miró con suspicacia, ya que nunca había hecho una audición con alguien que leyera, o mejor dicho recitara su propio trabajo; le dedicó una mirada con mayor intensidad mientras asentía afirmando.

Mari tomó su varita y conjuró un piso donde sentarse, luego miró a Kale y le llamó con la mano. Él se acercó y Mari le susurró al odio algo que nadie escuchó. Kale se devolvió hasta el mesón y sacó su guitarra; volvió junto a Mari y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas, ambientando con una suave melodía.

Mari tomó aire y comenzó a recitar su poma.

-Este poema se titula "Lo que fui, Lo que soy". –su voz rodaba por el lugar tan suave como la melodía de Kale. –Fui intrépida, inaudita e inexperta. La espuma en un mar embravecido…

Todos guardaban silencio y oían expectantes. La voz de Mari era embriagadora y apasionada.

– Soy silencio incauto, temeroso y toxico. Las hojas que caen en otoño, Voluble, marchita y oscura…

Unos minutos de entero placer al oírla, Mari terminóde recitar; miró al frente. Los jueces la miraban con atención. Mari, que al ver que los ojos de todos estaban en ella, se sonrojó.

La voz ronca, pero suave de Lorenzo se escuchó.

– Estuvo bien, pero sólo bien. Lo admito: me gusto mucho, pero para la elección tiene que ser más, como decírtelo… potente.

Mari le dedicó una mirada hermética, pues había pensado que algo sencillo podría ayudarle, pero este no había sido el caso donde menos es más.

– ¿Más apasionado? –preguntó suave y desafiante Mari. Lorenzo al escucharla dibujó una sonrisa.

– Si –afirmó ampliando su sonrisa de superioridad, ya que sabía que alguien de tan poca edad no podía hacer algo muy complicado y más alguien que no tenía mucha idea de la poesía, o eso creía él.

Mari esbozó una sonrisa, igual o de mayor superioridad que la de Lorenzo.

Volvió a mirar a Kale y en un susurro le pidió otra melodía, ésta era más dúctil que la anterior. Mari miró a Lorenzo borrando por completo su sonrisa, cerró los ojos y trató de que su voz sonara con el sentimiento que quería expresar en el poema.

– "Dolor" –tituló y tomando aire comenzó a recitar. – En la modorra de mis lamentos

Mientras mi alma espera con ansias

Algún respiro…

Lorenzo tenía sus ojos fijos en Mari, esperando a que los suyos chocaran con los de ella, pero eso no ocurrió, porque Mari seguía con los ojos cerrados.

–… Mis atolondrados pasos se vuelven eco

En los pasillos de los recuerdos

Y mis ojos, esos que una vez tanto vieron,

Ahora cegados están buscando

Sin censura el imán de mi dolor

En la negrura de esta habitación,

Que sin ventanas y puerta,

Quiere atarme a lo que una vez

Fue una ilusión.

Cuando concluyó vio que todo el mundo la miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de no más de 12 años supiera y sintiera eso, de qué forma la vida era tan cruel de haberla envuelto en eso?... Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Lorenzo, asombrado, se puso de pies acercándose a Mari con paso decidido, una vez que la tuvo frente a ella la tendió la mano y dijo:

– Estoy impaciente por comenzar a trabajar, contigo.

Mari estaba totalmente sorprendía. Luego de unos segundos, pasmada, volvió en si y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano al moreno.

– Será todo un gusto –agregó ampliando su sonrisa.

Ese fue el inicio de una hermosa amistad que duraría por años, hasta que el destino, como siempre, cumpliendo con las órdenes, los separaría.

_No ha pasado mucho desde que comencé a escribir y no lo niego: estoy agotada. Esto de viajar al pasado es mucho más doloroso de lo que creí en un inicio. Meterme en los pensaderos y no poder sentir la calidez de las palabras de James, los abrazos de Lily, sabiendo que nunca más oiré el sarcasmo de Mari y la chispeante voz de Alice, me está destrozando por dentro. Pero lo que más me duele es no poder tocar a Sirius. Me duele porque lo amo, porque a pesar de todos estos años sin él no lo he podio sacar de mi y tampoco es que lo quiera hacer. La verdad es que revivir todo es intenso, tanto como mirar a mi hijo y ver los ojos grises de Sirius._

_Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero me gustaría escribir un poco de mi hijo, mi querido niño. Estoy segura que si Harry y Rigel se conocieran serian buenos amigos, tanto como lo fueron sus padres. Rig, es menor que Harry, pero no por mucho; nació el 13 de septiembre; su cabello es negro y sus ojos, como ya te lo dije anteriormente, son grises, es alto para la edad que tiene y su sonrisa es igual a la de Sirius. En este momento me encuentro en su habitación, él está dormido… me encanta verlo así, tranquilo. Irónico para ser tan igual a Sirius. Rigel es pasivo, y medita las cosas antes de hacerlas, es tímido y le encanta la música tanto como a mí. Es lo más importante que tengo en la vida… Me desvié más de la cuenta, así que mejor volvemos a la historia._

El día viernes llegó mucho más frío que los días anteriores. Alice se paseaba desde las cinco de la madruga por la habitación, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Se refregaba las manos desespera.

– ¡Alice, déjalo de una vez! –grité desde mi cama. –Hoy es día libre, así que vuelve a la cama y duérmete otra vez –agregué molesta por los ruidosa que podía llegar a ser Alice.

– ¿Qué? –contestó con voz chillona.

– May, déjala tranquila –me regaño Lily que justo salía del baño. –ya está bastante estresada para que más encima, tú le pongas los pelos de puntas.

Refunfuñe y me volví a acomodar en mi cama para, intentar, volver a dormir, pero cuando cerré los ojos me di cuenta que eso ya era imposible; me levanté enojada y me metí al baños, me di un ducha y salí vestida.

– ¿Mari aún duerme? –pregunté molesta porque Mari pudiera seguir durmiendo y yo no. –tiene el sueño más pesado que un troll borracho.

– ¿Bajamos? –preguntó Lily tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola.

Accedí sin muchas ganas. Alice salió como un vendaval por la puerta pasando casi sobre nosotras.

No muy lejos de nosotras, los chicos desayunaban como si nunca hubieran probado bocado alguno, y eso que todos los días comían de esa forma, o mejor dicho devoraban.

– Terminé con Janees –dijo James con la boca llena. Sus amigos lo miraron aturdidos.

– No era que te gustaba muuuuucho –comentó Remus –y no hables con la boca llena –agregó con una mueca de asco.

– No seas niña, Remus –dijo Sirius con la boca llena de pan.

Remus dio vuelta los ojos, sabía que discutir con el par sobre modales no a servir de nada; siguió con su desayuno sin prestar mucha atención al parsito que hablaban con la boca llena de comida y de vez en cuando salpicaban un poco.

– ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? –escudriñó Sirius de lo más interesado.

– Me aburrió –contestó como si nada James mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sirius no le dio más vuelta al asunto, pues entendía a su amigo, ya que él también se aburría con facilidad; tomó un bollo de carne y se lo metió completo a la boca. Peter, a su lado, sonreía fascinado con la idea de consolar a la ex novia de James.

Estaban comiendo en silencio, pero había algo que inquietaba a Sirius y a James, así que con una mirada se dieron a entender que ese día debían hablar seriamente con Remus. Lamentablemente, el comedor no era el lugar idóneo para sacar el tema.

– Oye Sirius has visto a Lucia –dijo James haciendo señas con las manos, para que Sirius entendiera de qué hablaba. Esas señas se referían al prominente busto que tenía Lucia Ward, una chica de quinto, ésta era bastante desarrolladita y era una de las "huecas" que adoraban a los chicos.

– Si la he visto, hermano, casi me pica un ojo el otro día. –comentó Sirius con una sonrisa lasciva.

Lo dos rieron al unísono mientras que Remus los miraba de forma desaprobatoria y Peter con diversión. Cuando ya pudieron parar de reír, los ojos grises de Sirius y los marrones de James se posaron en Remus.

– Necesitamos hacerte un par de preguntas. –habló James muy serio para el gusto de Remus, el rubio sintió la manos sudorosas a pesar del frío de los mil demonios que hacia ese día.

– Pero no te preocupes no es nada malo –se apresuró a decir Sirius al ver los ojos de terror de Remus. Lupin suspiró aliviado ante las palabras de Sirius.

Terminaron de desayunar y, a pedido de Remus, se fueron a la biblioteca para adelantar tarea.

Por otro lado, yo y las chicas desayunábamos tranquilamente… bueno, en realidad sólo Lily yo por que Alice estaba aun muy nerviosa.

– Relájate –dije ya harta de ver como Alice tiraba nuevamente su tazón, ella me miró asustada, así que trate de suavizar mi tono. –todo te saldrá genial.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa sincera y el temblor de sus manos cesó, dejando nuevamente libre a la animada Alice de todos los días.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó en un susurro asombrada Lily y sólo yo llegué a escuchar.

– La perfección todo lo puede –contestó con egocentrismo.

Lily entre risas me golpeó el brazo.

– ¡No te rías, pelirroja! –bramé haciéndome la ofendida.

Cuando ya terminábamos de desayunar llegó una soñolienta Mari con el pelo todo revuelto y con los parpados aun pegados. La miramos divertidas.

– Hasta que te levantas –apuntó Lily con una sonrisilla jocosa.

Mari balbuceó algo entre bostezos, pero no logramos entenderle absolutamente nada.

– Que guapa estás hoy, Westing –dijo con tono sarcástico y socarrón Lorrein Losterwey, pertenecientes a nuestra casa y curso, era una de las típicas huecas rubias bonitas de ojos azules.

– Oh no, chicas salgamos de aquí antes de que se nos contagien la estupidez. –dije fingiendo urgencia. Amigas se rieron a carcajadas, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera roja de de rabia.

– Nadie te habló, Perazzy –siseó la rubia con el seño fruncido.

– Si te metes con mis amigas me meto –contesté con desafío, me puse de pie quedando frente a la rubia que me ganaba por unos centímetros, pero eso no aminoro mi provocación.

– Ya te dijeron, Perazzy, le cosa no es contigo –habló otra de nuestras enemigas, Dayan Watson, colocándose al lado derecho de la rubia, ésta al igual que su amiga era muy guapa; morena de ojos verdes muy llamativos, y también más alta que yo, Lily de un salto se puso a mi lado.

– Tú qué, Watson. ¿Te las de defensora? –dijo Lily con suficiencia y usando su tonito de sabelotodo.

– Pero si miren, la mojigata de Evans a hablado –apuntó otra del grupito de insufribles, Jade Cluny, ésta era una trigueña de cabello rizado, tan guapa como sus amigas.

– No me digas, Cluny que te enseñaron a hablar. –dijo Mari fingiendo emoción, y se colocó a mi otro lado. Alice miraba la escena divertida, aunque sabía que llegado un momento tendría que separarnos.

– ¿Están a la defensiva? ¿Acaso no se saben defender solas? –dijo la voz socarrona de la última participe del grupo. Pilar Fultons, se colocó al lado izquierdo de Losterwey con mirada desafiante, ésta era una chica de cabello negro y de tez muy pálida, sus ojos eran de un gris profundo y muy frió.

Todas nos mirábamos con odio esperando a que nuestro contrincante tratara de lanzar el primer hechizo, o el primer golpe. El habiente se podía cortar de lo tenso que estaba. Alice encontró que ya era mucho y que su deber era terminar con la batalla de miradas.

– Chicas, debemos irnos –dijo con su voz suave.

Fultons la miró con asco y sin reservar sus comentarios masculló:

– ¿Miedo, Daniels? –preguntó burlonamente. Alice le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

– No, para nada. La verdad es que no temo por ellas ni por mí, si no por ustedes. –dijo contrarrestando su sonrisa dulce con su tono desafiante.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí, señoritas? –preguntó la voz inflexible de Mc'Gonagall. Sin quitarles la vista de encima al grupito de huecas, dije:

– Nada, profesora Mc'Gonagall.

– Entonces ¿Por qué veo tanta tención? –apuntó la profesora.

– Nos saludábamos –contestó Lily socarrona, y menos mal que paso desapercibido por Minerva.

– Ok, entonces podrían saludarse en otro lugar porque obstruyen el paso.-acotó, y luego girando sobre sus talones se fue.

– Se salvaron –susurró Alice.

– Para la otra no estará Mc'Gonagall para que las salve –la siguió Lily.

– Ni nadie –sonrió Mari.

– Así que cuídense –comente yo y salimos con las chicas del gran comedor dejando con la palabra en la boca de las presumidas.

La risa de Mari se escuchaba por todo el pasillo del tercer piso.

Lily le dio un golpe en el hombro para hacer callar a Mari mientras se tomaba la barriga, ya que de tanto reírse le dolía, Pero a Mari le había dado un ataque de risa, de eso que son imposible de detener.

Estábamos tan distraídas riendo y comentando ofensivamente contra el grupito de unineuronales, que sin darnos cuenta chocamos con los mullidos cuerpos de James, Remus, Sirius y Peter, en realidad el único mullido era Peter que era un poco regordete.

– ¡Si serás idiota, Potter!-gritó Lily sobándose el trasero.

– Tú, eres la idiota que no se fijas por donde va –contestó James desafiante.

Por otro lado, Remus le tendía la mano a Mari para ayudarle a levantarse y un tanto avergonzado se disculpaba con ella.

– No te preocupes –contestó Mari, hermética.

– Peter te puedes levantar, pesas y mucho –se quejó Alice tratando de retirar el cuerpo del pesado Peter.

El pequeño chico se disculpó totalmente cohibido.

– ¡Mierda!, me duele el trasero –me quejé tocándomelo.

– Pero si ni tienes. –comentó burlón Sirius. Le lancé una mirada cargada de odio y esto lo hizo estremecerse y sentirse culpable por lo dicho; me acerqué amenazadoramente y sacando la varita de mi túnica lo apunte entre las cejas. El resto seguía en lo suyo sin darse cuanta de lo que sucedía en torno a Sirius y a mí. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos acecinos.

– ¡May! –me llamó la voz de Kale, que caminaba en nuestra dirección; bajé de inmediato mi varita y mi ojos que antes eran fríos ahora brillaban con emoción.

– Kale –dije con alegría y me giré completamente hacia él. James al escuchar el nombre del "asalta cunas" se dio media vuelta y caminó con paso firme hasta Kale, lo acorraló contra una pared tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

– Así que, tú, eres el famoso Kale –masculló con los dientes apretados James.

Kale le dedicó una mirada aturdida, pues no entendía el por qué de la reacción de aquel chico.

– James, suéltalo –mi voz sonó ronca y tan profunda que estremeció a todos, menos a James que miraba con rabia a Kale.

James negó rotundamente.

– Suéltalo –volví a decir poniendo mi varita en la nuca de James. –eres como mi hermano, pero eso no te da derecho a tratar de esa forma a mis amigos. –agregué luego.

James soltó a Kale dejándolo caer con pesadez al suelo, se giró y me enfrentó, pero a los pocos segundos agachó la mirada con abatimiento.

– Sé que no tengo derecho, pero no quiero que te dañen. –dijo y eso me destrozó el corazón; lo miré con tristeza. Lo único que quería era protegerme, me quedé sin palabras, ¿qué podía decir en un momento como ese?…

– No te preocupes, sería incapaz de hacerle daño a May –dijo Kale recobrando la compostura y arreglándose la capa. James lo observó con ojos examinadores. En cambio, yo lo miraba asombrada y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

– Más te vale- respondió James, estuvo unos minutos más examinando, buscando si le mentía, pero no lo encontró. Los chicos se fueron dejándonos a las chicas, Kale y a mí solos en el pasillo.

Me disculpé avergonzada con Kale.

– No te preocupes. –le restó importancia Kale con su típica sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos brillando. –ya van a ser las tres, porque no vamos a la audición de Alice –propuso Kale. Las cuatro asentimos y Alice comenzó a comerse las uñas nuevamente.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_esperaré con ganas sus RR._**

**_besos!_**

**_adiós_**


	15. 2:VIII

**VIII**

Eres nuestro amigo

El sábado llegó y como siempre la pelirroja se levantó de las primeras seguidas de una, aún más, cantarina Alice.

-Me desesperan –refunfuñé enojada, pues odiaba que en un día sábado me despertaran antes del medio día.

-Son las 11:55, May, no seas perezosa –dijo Alice mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche.

-Pero es sábado –lloriqueé de forma caprichosa.

-Nada de peros. –dijo Lily saliendo del baño –arriba, ¡arriba! –gritó enérgicamente.

-Lily cómprate una isla y vete a gritar allá –bramó Mari desde su cama y se volvió a tapar con las mantas.

-No me digas eso –dijo haciendo pucheros Lily. Mari rodó los ojos. –Yo que te quiero tanto –agregó luego de unos segundos. El chantaje emocional era una de las cosas que mejor se le daban a Lily aparte de historia de la magia y pociones.

-Está bien, tú ganas me levanto, pero no hagas más eso –se resignó Mari; se levantó para ir al baño, pero yo fui más rápida y se lo gané.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta sentí como Mary aporreaba la puerta gritando que era su turno.

-Mentira, desperté primero que tú –respondí y largue la ducha ignorando los gritos de protesta de la rubia.

La situación en la habitación de los chicos no era muy diferente. Remus, que era el que siempre se levantaba temprano se encontraba despertando a los perezosos de Jemes, Peter y Sirius, pero después de muchos intentos y cubos de agua fría, los cuatro estaban ya vestidos.

-No entiendo para que nos levantamos temprano, si es sábado. – comentó refunfuñado Sirius.

-Ya son la una, Sirius, no es temprano. –le regañó Remus.

-Pero yo necesito dormir mis 12 horas para seguir siendo tan perfecto. –lloriqueó nuevamente.

James soltó a reír ante el comentario de Sirius.

-No me molestes. –masculló entre dientes Sirius.

Una vez listos caminaron hasta las orillas del lago, ya que hace mucho ya que no se serbia el desayuno. Se sentaron bajo un roble que los cubrió del poco sol que había.

No sabían si ese era el momento de hablar, pero James y Sirius tenían claro que no podían dejar pasar más tiempo.

-Remus, recuerdas que queríamos hablar contigo. –comenzó James. Remus lo miró un poco perdido hasta que recordó que el día anterior los chicos le habían comentado algo, asintió con la cabeza, y James y Sirius se miraron. Era la hora.

-Veras. –titubeó Sirius un poco aturdido, pero una mirada de James bastó para que tuviera más confianza. –nosotros ya sabemos de tu problema o como le dice James tu pequeño problema peludo.

Remus los miraba desconcertado, no entendía nada y rogaba que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla; pestañeó unas cuantas veces tratando de despertar, pero nada, ahí estaba él y sus amigos hablándole sobre su licantropía. Un nudo se le atoró en la boca del estomago y el pecho se le comprimió.

-Yo… -trató de hablar, pero le era imposible. Lo que creía perfecto, lo que lo hacia feliz ya no existía y volvió a sentir como esa maldita enfermedad le arrebataba todo de nuevo; tomó aire para poder hablar. –chicos, yo comprendo que ustedes ya no quieran ser mis amigos. –alcanzó a decir antes de sentir que sus propias palabras eran como puñales que le traspasaban el corazón. James, Sirius y Peter lo miraban sin entender, lo que menos querían era que su amistad se perdiera por una estupidez así, incluso todo lo contrario, querían ayudar a Remus en cada luna llena, y para eso ya tenían un plan.

Estaban los cuatros en silencio, Remus porque no podía hablar y los demás por que aún estaba desconcertado por las palabras de Remus.

-Soy peligroso para ustedes. –dijo después de un incomodo silencio Remus. –es por eso que es mejor que se alejen de mí, les puedo hacer al…

Pero Sirius no lo dejó terminar.

-Eres imbécil o ¿Qué? –dijo hastiado de las palabrerías de Remus.

Remus tartamudeó un par de palabras, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, ésta vez por James.

-Te lo decimos porque nos importa una mierda que seas Licántropo, no porque nos queramos separar de ti. –James estaba colorado de rabia.

-Incluso ideamos un plan –siguió Peter a los dos chicos.

Remus los miraba con la boca abierta; no entendía lo que los chicos le querían decir con esas palabras, pues supuestamente todo el mundo les tenía repudio a los licántropos.

-No se los voy a permitir –espetó enojado Remus. –soy peligroso para ustedes.

-Una mierda, te dijimos que no nos importaba, Remus, entiende eres nuestro amigo y te queremos, te vamos a poyar quieras o no. Ésta es una decisión que ya tomamos y tú no decides por nosotros. –bramó tajante James.

-Escúchame muy bien, pedazo de idiota. –dijo encolerizado Sirius –tú eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, no le harías daño a nadie a menos que no pudieras controlar tus acciones y creo que aun así no lo harías, entiende somos tus amigos y sobre tu pequeño problema peludo, pues ya nos la arreglaremos con eso, pero para que tú sepas llevamos semanas averiguando sobre esto y solo eres peligroso doce veces en el año, y como tú bien sabes el año tiene 365 días, así que no nos vengas con eso de que eres peligroso. –terminó con la respiración entrecortada. Remus los miraba sorprendido y su corazón latía a mil, nunca en su vida sintió tanto cariño profesado hacia él.

-Así que puedes ir sacándote eso de la cabeza. –agregó con tono pasivo Peter.

-Si no quieres ser nuestro amigo, búscate una excusa mejor. –vociferó enfadado James, cruzándose de brazos. Remos los miró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, chicos. –dijo en un susurro Remus soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción. Los otros tres se acercaron y lo abrazaron.

_La tarde de esos cuatro fue de lo más divertida, no tenía idea cómo fue que enfrentaron a Remus para hablar del "pequeño problema peludo" de éste, pero cuando lo vi en el pensadero de James, juro que lloré. Cada vez que veo las cosas que hicieron por sus amigos me sorprendo más, y sus actos me confirman que sus corazones no daban más de nobleza, lamentablemente el corazón de uno de estos chicos fue corroído por el deseo de poder._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_esperaré con ganas sus RR._**

**_besos!_**

**_adiós_**


	16. 2: IX

**IX**

La primera clase de arte, mentira y la extraña energía.

Ese día a la hora del almuerzo no vimos por ningún lado a los chicos, pero eso sólome importaba a mí, ya que las chicas estaban enfrascadas mirando los horarios de las clases de danza, poesía, y música, así que ni cuenta se dieron de la ausencia. Cuando terminamos de comer nos levantamos. Esa tarde eran las primeras clases y los nervios me comían las entrañas. Llegamos a eso de las cuatro y treinta a la sala donde las impartían. En el interior de la sala había cinco puertas, cada una con el nombre de la clase, Alice y yo entramos a la de música y las chicas a la de ellas.

Nos sentamos al final de la sala, en el interior había unas diez personas, y nosotras éramos las únicas de Gryffindor. En el frente se encontraban Carriel parada anotando algo en una pizarra y Kale sentado en una mesa afinando su guitarra, yo por mi lado miraba embelesada a Kale sin darme cuenta que Carriel ya estaba hablándole a la clase.

-Por favor, las nuevas que se presenten. –pidió Carriel.

Alice se levantó y comenzó a presentarse.

-Hola. –saludó con su típica voz cantarina. –mi nombre Alice Daniels y toco el Piano y el violín. –terminó de decir haciendo que todas las miradas se clavaran en mi, y yo estaba en Urano sentada con Kale comiendo helado de chocolate y nueces, así que ni cuenta me di cuando era mi turno de presentarme hasta que mi pies sufrió un pisotón monumental.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre? –exclamé con voz aguda al ver que mi agresora era Alice que me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora, me apuntó con el dedo al resto de la clase que me miraba expectante. Yo sin saber que hacer volví a mirar a Alice.

-Tienes que presentarte. –susurró. Yo me levanté y me presenté.

-Hola. –saludé y recibí un hola general. – me llamo Maylin Perazzy, toco el piano y canto. – cuando termine me senté rápidamente, estaba totalmente colorada cuando sentí la mirada penetrante de Kale sobre mí.

-Bueno ahora que todos nos conocemos –dijo Carriel después de que toda la clase se presentara –comencemos a separa los grupos, todos los que canten por favor se sientan a mi mano derecha –dijo apuntando el lado correspondiente a su mano derecha. –y los que tocan algún instrumento al lado izquierdo. –terminó de explicar. Yo levante mi mano para preguntar algo.

-¿Si, May? -me preguntó Carriel al ver mi mano alzada.

-¿Y los que hacen las dos cosas? –pregunté con interés.

-Eres la única que hace eso. –me contestó. Yo me puse aún más colorada que la vez anterior.

-No te preocupes. –dijo Kale en un susurro desde atrás. –recuerda que tenemos clases particulares. Fue ahí que caí en algo: si Kale era el profesor de instrumental eso quiere decir que sabía tocar de todo, eso me enfureció y me confundió, entonces ¿Por qué me dijo que le enseñara a tocar el piano si él ya sabía como hacerlo?... Esperé a que terminara la clase para hable con él sobre eso.

La clase fue divertida, Carriel no me obligó a cantar sola en ningún momento como pensé que lo haría, incluso me enseño a tener más confianza. Cuando la clase finalizó me quedé rezagada para hablar con Kale. Carriel fue la última en salir y vi como Kale la miraba hasta que ella se perdía por la puerta, eso me destrozó por completo, no entendí por qué, pero me dolió.

-¿Por qué me pediste que te enseñara piano, si ya sabes? –inquirí con voz hermética, pero no por lo molesta que estaba con él por haberme mentido, si no por cómo miró a Carriel. Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el tono de mi voz, me observó fijamente y luego colocando su mejor sonrisa me dijo:

-No fue mi intención mentirte. –se disculpó ampliando su sonrisa, se acercó a mí colocando una de sus manos en mí mejilla.

Era mi idea o me estaba coqueteando, eso me enfureció, retiré con brusquedad su mano de mi mejilla.

-No te creas conmigo, Radal. –mascullé con los dientes apretados. – no soy como las huecas que te siguen.

Fijó sus ojos en mí y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, en su cara apareció una mueca de nerviosismo, trató de hablar, pero tartamudeó, lo volvió a intentar y ésta vez sí lo logró.

-Lo sé, por eso invente todo esto de las clases. –dijo casi en un susurro y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. El corazón se me encogió, pero sabía que no era momento de ablandarme.

-No necesitas eso para acercarte a mí. –respondí con brusquedad haciendo que él me mirar a los ojos.

-Yo… yo, lo siento… -se disculpó cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué? –volví a preguntar.

-No lo sé, desde que te vi supe que tenía que acercarme a ti. –respondió desesperado.

-Lo sé, yo también lo sentí. –dije suavemente. Él me miró a los ojos y su sonrisa volvió a parecer eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, se acercó y me abrazo.

-Sabes, no sé qué es, pero siento que tengo que estar contigo. –me dijo en el oído mientras que yo sentía que las piernas me temblaban. –eres una gran amiga. –fueron esas palabras las que cortaron todo el romanticismo que se había creado en mi cabeza y la esperanza de mi corazón se borró de sopetón al escuchar la palabra "amiga", me separé despacio de él y sacando fuerza de no sé dónde le sonreí, y para tratar de quitar tensión o por masoquista pregunte.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella? –pregunté dándole la espalda, ya que no soportaría que él dijera que si.

-¿De quién? –me preguntó sin entender.

-De Carriel –respondí, no sé qué cara habrá puesto, pero por su respuesta me la imagine.

-Me gusta. –contestó en un susurro. Traté de asimilar la información, pero aun así sentí un balde agua fría empapándome, me giré poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y agradecí que hubiera poca luz en la sala.

-Es una buena chica. –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento.

-Lo sé. –contestó él. –es mejor que salgamos de aquí. –sugirió luego.

Salimos juntos de la sala en un silencio un tanto incomodo, pero que ninguno quería romper, no por el momento. Caminamos hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a la sala común de Gryffindor, nos miramos hasta que yo sonreí, pero el peso que aplastaba mi pecho se esfumó cuando me di cuenta que si él estaba bien yo estaría bien también. Kale me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó; nos reímos con más fuerza aún abrazados, sentía su calor, ese que me hacia sentir especial. No nos dimos cuentas que no estábamos solos en el pasillo.

-¡Suéltala! –escuché que gritaron, por instinto me apegue más a Kale y él también se aferró a mí. –te dije la soltaras. –volvieron a repetir, pero no hicimos caso y seguimos abrazados, fue ahí que los vi. Eran Remus, Peter, Sirius y James y el que gritaba era este último.

-Te dijeron que la soltaras. –bramó Sirius, éste y Remus estaban con el seño fruncido. Me separé un poco de Kale, pero él seguía abrazado a mi cintura desde atrás pues me había puesto como escudo para protegerlo; me cruce de brazos y comencé a dar golpes con mi pies en el suelo mostrando que me estaba enfureciendo. Pero esto paso desapercibido por los dos engendros frente a mi (James y Sirius ya que Remus y Peter se mantenía un poco al margen.). James comenzó a acercarse a nosotros junto a Sirius, cuando estuvo a poca distancia me tomó del brazo arrastrándome hasta ellos.

-Suéltame. –le exigí a James que me miraba sin entender mi actitud.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ¿entendiste? –amenazó Sirius. Kale lo miró con una ceja alzada sin amedrentarse por la amenaza.

-Y qué si no lo hago. –desafió Kale a Sirius, este se giró, pero antes de que nadie reaccionaran se encontraba sobre Kale golpeándolo, me solté de James como pude y traté de separarlos, pero no pude ni moverlos, busqué ayuda de los chicos, pero estos miraban divertidos la escena, me enfurecí y di un grito de frustración.

No sé cómo paso, pero una luz cegadora iluminó todo el pasillo y una fuerza desconocida apartó a Sirius de Kale. Cuando vi el cuerpo libre de Kale me lancé a ayudarlo, una vez los dos estuvimos de pie le lancé una mirada acecina a Sirius.

-No vuelvas a meterte con lo que es mió. –espeté a Sirius, él me dedicó una mirada retadora, pero no le di importancia, me giré hacia James. –no me hables más, ¡escuchaste! –miré a Remus y a Peter con odio y salí de ahí con Kale de mi mano.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó entre emocionado y desconcertado Kale, yo me detuve y lo observé alzando una ceja después de unos segundo los dos largamos a reír.

-No tengo idea –contesté entre risa – pero fue divertido.

-Si, las caras de esos, –se reía Kale. Yo lo miraba embobada y él pareció notarlo me tomó la mejilla y dijo. – ¿y eso de que no se metan con lo tuyo? –me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

En un dos por tres yo estaba totalmente colorada, pero mi cerebro funciono rápidamente y contestó.

-Eres "Mi" amigo.

Los ojos morados de Kale se ensombrecieron, y corrió la vista mirando un punto inexistente, se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo que preferí romper

-Es mejor que volvamos a nuestras salas comunes.

-Si, tienes razón. –respondió y se giró para verme de nuevo a los ojos se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla, luego de eso se fue. Estuve parada ahí unos quince minutos más tratando de poner mi cabeza en orden y buscando respuesta a las dudas que se colaron en mí, decidí olvidar todo e irme a la sala común.

Los días pasaron vertiginosamente y las clases de "arte", como las llamaba Carriel, fueron formando parte de nuestras vidas. Con Kale sólo hablábamos lo necesario, no entendía por qué nos habíamos distanciado tanto, lo extrañaba, pero él no daba señales de sentir algo parecido siempre estaba sonriendo en cambio yo estaba deprimida y recordar la pelea con los chicos sólo empeoraba las cosas. Además, nuevas dudas se anidaban en mi cabeza, todavía no entendía mi reacción y esa energía que había aparecido ese día de la discusión. Sentía que el mundo estaba en mi contra y para cerrar, las peleas de James y Lily aumentaban de grado siendo cada vez más violentas y más hirientes.

Ni cuenta me di cuando sólo faltaba una semana para que terminar el año.

Caminaba por unos de los pasillos cuando choqué con Kale.

-Me parece conocida esta escena –comentó él con una sonrisa.

Reclamé con el entre seño fruncido antes de decir.

–Creo que tienes razón al decir que el destino esta empecinado en unirnos.

-Si, así es. –contestó él. –sabes no hemos tenidos nuestras "clases" –agregó luego haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Si, tienes razón y el año ya se acaba –dije con dramatismo.

-Ésta noche en la sala de siempre y a la hora de siempre. –me invitó Kale y luego se despidió de mi lanzándome un beso desde la distancia. Sonreí embobada.

Negué con la cabeza cuando lo vi desaparecer en la esquina y sonriendo me marché en sentido contrario. Apenas llegué al cuarto les comenté a las chicas lo de mi clase de esa noche, o como ella lo llamaban la "cita" de aquella noche.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_esperaré con ganas sus RR._**

**_besos!_**

**_adiós_**


	17. 2:X

**X**

**De regreso a casa**

-Tienes que ir muy guapa. –dijo Mari buscando entre su baúl ropa.

-Si. –la siguió Alice y también se puso de cabeza en su baúl.

Media hora más tarde sobre mi cama había distintas prendas que combinaban con otras y así sucesivamente. Las miré, pero ninguna me gustó.

-Son muy chillonas. –me quejé, al ver la camiseta amarilla que me pasaba Mari, este era su color favorito, pero no el mío y se lo hice saber. –no me pondré eso.

-Entonces esta. Mira que lindo. –dijo Lily, mostrándome un vestido hasta la rodilla verde manzana.

-¡Estás loca! –exclamé asustada, ya que lo encontraba muy... Verde.

-¿Y esta? –probó Alice, mostrándome una falda de jeans.

-No. –contesté. –haber chicas, yo ya sé lo que me pondré. –les dije y ellas me miraron con las cejas alzadas.

-Ya ¿y qué es? –preguntó Mari recelosa.

Me adentré en mi baúl en busca de lo que yo creía indicado vestir, cuando terminé mi búsqueda me escabullí al baño y diez minutos más tarde salí vistiendo un capri escocés en rojo y negro, una musculosa negra ajustada, aunque no tenía mucho que mostrar.

-Bueno… será. –se resignó Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Mari chaqueó la lengua y me dio la espalda.

Sonreí triunfante; me acerqué al espejo y me delineé los ojos, y salí de la habitación a eso de las nueve diez. En la sala común aun quedaban algunos chicos de sexto y séptimos acaramelados entre los sillones. Ni se percataron de mi presencia, eso era un punto a mi favor; corrí hasta llegar a la sala donde me reuniría con Kale. Por la emoción casi arranqué la puerta al abrirla, Kale ya estaba ahí; me adentré en silencio tratando de que él no me oyera, pero era tarde ya había oído mi respiración agitada y contenida.

-Llegas cinco minutos tardes. –dijo con voz suave.

-Lo siento -me disculpé con la voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes. –dijo, luego me sonrió de esa forma que me encantaba.

Me senté frente a él sonriendo bobamente.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –pregunté interesa e impaciente.

-Hoy, tú, me tocaras la guitarra. –dijo entregándome su hermosa guitarra.

Yo la recibí encantada entre mis brazos. Sin mirarlo a los ojos pregunté que quería escuchar.

-Lo que quieras. –contestó, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Sin mirarlo aún comencé a deslizar mis dedos por las cuerdas y estas emitieron una hermosa melodía. Luego de unos minutos tocando, me detuve.

-¿Qué tal estuve? –pregunté una vez que la melodía cesó.

-Muy bien. –me respondió él.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio.

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Potter? –preguntó unos minutos después.

-No –negué un poco triste. Él lo notó y me abrazó. Maldita costumbre, acaso no se daba cuenta que mi cuerpo se transformaba en gelatina.

-No te preocupes en el verano trata de hablar con él. Ya verás que todo se arregla. -me alentó con una sonrisa dulce.

Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Había algo que cambió en nuestra relación, pero no lograba ver qué era y tampoco tenía cabeza en ese momento de buscar respuestas, lo único que me importa era que estaba con él y mi mundo era perfecto dentro de esa sala abandonada. Las horas pasaron entre risas y secretos, nos contamos millones de anécdotas, nos confiamos mil cosas y nos juramos otras tantas. Fue una noche maravillosa. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada el sueño nos venció y nos dormimos juntos, abrazados y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-May no llegó anoche. –comentó Mari a Lily al ver que mi cama estaba hecha.

-Serán ya novios. –dijo Alice.

-Eso espero. –admitió Lily

Las tres bajaron cotilleado de mi relación con Kale a la sala común sin darse cuenta que un par de orejas entrometidas escuchaban con rabia aquella noticia.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta –masculló James entre dientes.

-Parece que no aprende. –le siguió Sirius rojo de rabia.

-No sé que tanto les importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Maylin. Ella les dejo más que claro que no se metieran en su vida. –comentó Remus tras su libro de pociones.

-Sí, pero es mi hermanita. –se defendió ofendido James.

-Si, es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo. –contestó en su defensa Sirius.

-Déjenla tranquila, si no quieren que ella se enoje como la última vez. –les advirtió Remus.

-Uuuh que miedo. –dijo Peter, socarronamente.

Los cuatro bajaron a desayunar pisándoles los talones a las chicas que iban animadamente conversando.

-Mi mamá quiere ir a ver a mi abuela a Francia, así que ahí pasaré mis vacaciones. –contó Mari.

-Yo me voy a Egipto. –dijo Alice. –mi papá dijo que el rió Nilo es genial.

-Yo me voy a la casa de campo de unos tíos. –dijo Lily, mientras leía.

-¿Nos escribiremos en las vacaciones? –preguntó con pucheros Alice.

Mari contestó con una sonrisa, afirmando así la idea.

-¡Sipi! –condescendió Lily, con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba del hombro a Alice. – ¿me contaras cuantos chicos guapos has conocido en tus vacaciones? –agregó después y las otras dos sonrieron.

-Yo te mandare hasta fotos. –dijo Mari, mientras se agarraba la barriga de tanto reírse.

-¿Y se puede decir quién las tomaría en cuenta con lo feas que son? –dijo una voz desagradable.

-Nadie te llamo Watson. –contestó Mari reconociendo a la dueña de aquella voz, se giró para quedar frente a la morena.

-No desperdicies tu tiempo con esto, Dayan –llamó Jade Cluny a su amiga.

-Si, Dayan, es mejor que te vayas a echar un kilo de maquillaje. –dijo, socarronamente Lily.

-Tú, no te metas, Evans. –espetó Lorrein. Lily miró con odio a la rubia antes de hablar.

-No me digas que hacer, barbie. –contestó de forma hostil Lily.

-Gracias, no sabía que era tan perfecta como una barbie. –repuso Lorrein, complacida.

-Si eres igual que una Barbie, eres falsa y sin neuronas. –dijo Alice haciendo que Lily y Mari se rieran.

Las huecas miraron con profundo odio a las tres chicas que se destornillaban de la risa, pero la voz, fría y calculadora, de la arpía Pilar Fultons, las silencio.

-Cuidado con lo que dicen, feitas. –dijo en un tono demasiado dulce. Esto alertó a las chicas que sabían que esas cuatros eran de temer. –o puede que les pase algo. –agregó después con la misma voz fría, pero cuando iba a seguir hablando sintió algo clavándose en su nuca que reconoció de inmediato como una varita, se giró quedando frente a mí.

-Tú y tu grupito de huecas son las que se tienen que ir con cuidado, Fultons, no vaya hacer que seas tú y las huequitas las que sufran algo. –amenacé. En los labios de Pilar se dibujó una sonrisa desafiante.

-Me gustaría verlo. – me enfrentó sacando su varita y alejándose unos paso.

Reaccione y le mandé un hechizo, ella lo esquivó y me lanzó otro que apenas pude desviar. Estuvimos unos minutos en un duelo bastante parejo. Pero unos de mis hechizos, le dio de lleno en el pecho mandándola unos metros a volar, hasta chocar con la fría pared. Me acerqué a ella y apuntándola con la varita dispuesta a seguir con la lucha, pero unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me separaron de Pilar que se levantaba con ayuda de sus amigas.

-Suéltame, que la mato. – le dije a mi opresor, al que aún no reconocía.

-¡Cálmate! –dijo él zarandeándome. –basta, ya le demostraste que eres mejor, ¡déjalo ya! -gritó al ver que yo seguía forcejeando para seguir con la pelea. Respiré entrecortadamente, hasta que di con los ojos morados de Kale que me pedían que me calmara, me abrazó dejando a todos aturdidos. – ¿estás tranquila?

Afirmé y respirando hondamente dije que entráramos al gran comedor, las chicas y Kale me siguieron bajo la mirada llena de odio de Pilar y su grupo de descerebradas.

Los días que quedaban pasaron rápidamente, cuando fui capaz de asimilar que un año más había acabado, y que el verano se venía muy pesado en la casa Potter y más si James y yo no nos hablábamos.

-Mándame alguna carta. –grité a Lily que desaparecía por el pilar de la plataforma.

Sólo quedábamos Alice, Mari y yo, pero pronto se fueron con sus respectivos padres. Estuve parada mirando aquel pilar unos minutos cuando sentí la presencia de alguien.

-Kale. –dije en un susurro.

-El mismo. –contestó aquella presencia.

Me giré para ver por última vez aquellos hermosos ojos morados.

Le susurré cuanto lo iba a extrañar en un abrazo.

-Yo también. –admitió él y correspondió el abrazo. Estuvimos así unos segundos, hasta que la voz de una mujer llamo a Kale.

-¡Kale, hijo!

Una mujer muy bella, y con esa misma irrealidad que tenía Kale, se acercó a nosotros.

Kale le saludó cuando estuvo a nuestra altura.

-Buenas tardes. –saludé colorada.

-Oh, disculpa mi nombre es Asaliah Radal. –se presentó mientras me tendía la mano.

-Mucho gusto señora Radal, mi nombre es…. –pero no pude continuar, ya que la mujer me dijo.

-Maylin Perazzy

La miré asombrada, pues no estaba enterada que la madre de Kale supiera mi nombre. Asaliah me miraba ensimismada y con una sonrisa un tanto soñadora.

-Mamá. –la llamó Kale. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Perdona. –se disculpó. –a veces me pierdo en el tiempo.

-¿Vamos mamá? –sugirió Kale y su madre acepto.

-Un placer conocerte. –dijo Asaliah. –adiós. –se despidió besándome la mejilla.

-Adiós, May. –se despidió Kale, también besando mi mejilla.

-Adiós. –susurré. Tocándome el lugar donde me había besado y los vi partir del andén. La voz de Dora me bajó de mi nube rosa.

-¡Pero mira que grande estás! –exclamó, mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en toda la cara. –te extrañe tanto, flaquita. –me dijo después. – ¿y James? –preguntó al ver que su hijo no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Los abuelos están? –pregunté yo evadiendo el tema.

-Claro, linda, están en la casa, ¿pero dónde rayos está James?

Desde el extremo norte de la plataforma, James gritó a todo pulmón "mamá". Dora se giró para encontrase con su hijo y le dedicó una mirada hostil.

-¿Dónde estabas, jovencito? –preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el pilar donde se salía del andén.

-Con los chicos. –respondió James y salió corriendo para abrazar a su padre que nos esperaba al otro lado de la plataforma.

Entre labios, Dora susurró "hombres" al ver a su hijo pasar de ella como cada vez que le quería regañar.

-Hola, linda. –me saludó Charlus y me acaricio la cabeza. –vamos que los abuelos nos esperan. –agregó.

El primer mes de vacaciones paso rápidamente. James y yo seguimos sin hablar y nos evitábamos a toda costa. Los padres y abuelos de James comenzaron a sospechar que algo raro sucedía, ya que ni siquiera jugábamos juntos en la piscina.

-May, al living, ahora. –me pidió Dora desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Bajé sin ganas hasta el living ahí ya estaban Charlus, Alicia, Antonio y James sentados en los sillones, esto me dio mala espina y más al ver la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba James. Dora llegó a los pocos segundos.

-Toma asiento, cariño. –dijo Alicia indicándome un sillón cerca del de James, con pereza me ubiqué en el sin mirar a James.

-¿Reunión? –pregunté sonando indiferente.

-Si cariño, reunión. –contestó con paciencia Charlus.

-¿De qué? –escudriñé con fingida curiosidad.

-Sobre ustedes. –respondió Dora apuntándonos a James y a mí.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hicimos para merecer esto? –inquirí de forma huraña.

-No sé, eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí. –dijo Dora cambiando su semblante a uno más rudo.

-No sé que quieres saber mamá. –habló por primera vez James.

Incluso se me había olvidado como sonaba su voz.

-No me exasperen. –gruñó Dora tomándose la frente.

-Lo que tu madre y nosotros queremos saber es ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos? –fue al grano Charlus mirando severamente a James.

-Él tiene la culpa. –contesté apuntando a James.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó él –no es mi culpa querer defenderte del asalta cunas.

Le piqué haciéndole morisquetas cuando no me veía y cuando se giraba para verme le ignoraba.

Protestó al ver que no le daba ni la hora.

-¡Se callan los dos! –nos regañó Dora al ver que yo iba a contestarle. –ahora mismo me dicen eso del asalta cuna. –nos exigió.

-Pero si dijiste que nos calláramos. –dijo James con voz de inocente.

-James, no te pases. –advirtió Charlus.

-Ok, ok, les cuento la historia, en el colegio hay un estúpido de tercero de Ravenclaw –le dediqué una mirada acecina por haber llamado de esa forma a Kale, pero él me ignoro olímpicamente – que está tras May y yo le advertí que no se acercara a ella, pero él siguió y no la deja tranquila, y ahora se hicieron novios –contó James y tanto los abuelos como los padres de James escuchaban con la boca abierta la historia en cambio yo estaba más roja que un tomate. Cuando James terminó de explicar todo, omitiendo varias cosas que lo dejaban mal, los cuatro adultos me miraron sin expresión alguna. No supe que decir seguía tan roja como antes.

-¿Es verdad eso de que tienes novio, linda? –preguntó suavemente Dora

-No es mi novio, es mi amigo. –dije marcando la última palabra. –y James miente, él no le advirtió lo amenazo y mando a Sirius a golpearle.

Al escuchar esto los cuatro adultos se giraron hacia James acusadoramente, pero él se defendió.

-Te estaba manoseando.

Ahora era mi turno de que me miraran y esto me ponía más nerviosa… muy, pero muy nerviosa.

-No me estaba manoseando solo me abrazaba. -Reclamé ofendida. – ¡tú eres un inmaduro que piensa que porque estoy con un chico va a ser mi novio, ¡pues no! tú también eras mi amigo y no por eso eres mi novio! –grité harta. Todos concordaron conmigo en que tenía razón y más cuando les dije que Kale pertenecía al grupo de arte al que yo asistía y que también era amigo de mis amigas.

-Bien, James, lo siento hijo, pero Maylin tiene toda la razón, te pasaste tres pueblos con ella, aparte nunca te dio motivos para que actuaras de esa forma. –le recriminó Dora cuando yo había terminado mi monologo.

-Pero… pero yo la protejo. –se defendió James.

-Y te entiendo, pero tampoco es para que te pases, yo no me interpuse entre tú y esas huecas que te adulan. -respondí molesta.

-Ok, acepto tienes razón, prometo comportarme, pero a la primera que te haga algo, es chico muerto. –puntualizó James golpeando con un puño el brazo del sofá.

Después de esa "reunión" volvimos a ser amigos, aunque ya no era lo mismo, había cosas que por vergüenza no nos contaríamos, pero eso no se interpondría entre nosotros. Esa misma semana recibí carta de las chicas y Kale, por su lado James también recibió de Sirius.

James estaba a solas en su cuarto y estaba muy impaciente porque ese día Sirius le mandaría una carta contándole algo interesante, pero algo le decía que esa carta traía malas noticias y eso lo inquietaba. Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana un poco deprimido y parecía que el día le acompañaba; el cielo estaba nublado y el aire estaba frió como si un grupo de dementores rondaran los jardines de la casa. A eso de las cinco diez, la lechuza gris de Sirius golpeó la ventana, James le abrió para que entrara. Sin mucho preámbulo le sacó la carta a la lechuza mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Se apresuró a romper el sello para leer la carta de Sirius.

_James:_

_¿Cómo estás amigo?, espero que bien y no como yo que he tenido días mucho mejores. Pensé que a estas alturas estaría en la casa de mi tío Alphard, pero mis padres me prohibieron verlo, eso me enfureció mucho y me encerré en mi dormitorio, con el paso de los días se me quitó el enojo y salí a jugar un rato con mi hermano que estaba aburrido de jugar con los elfos, a él se le ocurrió la gran idea de jugar a los malos y Aurors, y a mí me pareció que la idea era genial; le dije que yo era el malo y él el bueno, pero al muy menso se le ocurrió tirase desde la casa del árbol y se golpeo bien feo… conclusión: al que culparon del accidente fue a mí. Mi madre me mando tres crucitus por la falta y me tiene encerrado en mi habitación sin comer, no sabes como extraño Hogwarts, quiero que estas horribles vacaciones terminen pronto, para estar con ustedes en el colegio no sabes como detesto a la familia que me toco._

_ Anoche sentí que abajo celebraban no sé qué cosa, pero lo que sí sé es que celebraban por ese imbécil que se cree superior a todos, el maldito intento de nazi, pero no me sorprendería que todos estos (mi familia) estuvieran del lado de ese loco._

_Bueno, James es mejor que te mande pronto esto antes que mi madre se dé cuenta que te estoy escribiendo, te cuidas y saludos a la loca esa de Maylin._

_Atte. _

_Sirius O. Black._

Cuando terminó de leer se dio cuenta que estaba exagerando todo, era verdad que Sirius estaba mal, pero por último aún estaba con vida y conservaba su criterio en perfecto estado. Se propuso escribirle un poco a Remus para ver como andaban sus vacaciones en España.

_Remus:_

_¡Hola! Espero se note que es un saludo efusivo… ¿Cómo estás amigo?... ojala que bien, yo estoy genial ya arreglé todo con la loca esa que quiero como a una hermana, mi padres nos citaron en una reunión (si a eso le llamas reunión, querido amigo) en donde hablamos, y nos gritamos las cosas, pero todo terminó bien y tan amigos como siempre. Acabo de recibir carta de Sirius y la está pasando bastante mal en su casa… la loca de su mamá le mando tres cruciatas por que el hermano se las dio de lechuza y se echó a volar del árbol…. ¿Cómo lo estás pasando en España? ¿Cómo son las chicas de allá? ¿Les has hablado de mi a alguna chica?, más te vale que si, ¿cómo estás de tu pequeño problema peludo?... (Colapse con las preguntas), más te vale que me mandes todas las respuestas pronto y muchas fotos de chicas en poca ropa. Bueno me voy querido lobito te cuidas._

_ Adiós._

_Atte. _

_El más sexy de todos. James Potter._

Cuando terminó de revisar la carta por tercera vez, tomó a Tónica, su lechuza, y mandó la carta a Remus.

_**Continuará...**_


	18. 2:XI

La canción que sale en esta parte del fics pertenece a Billy Joel "Piano man", pero la traducción que verán es de Ana Belén, si la quieren oir pueden buscarla, pero si lo hacen busquenla en piano y violín, que para mi gusto es mucho mejor que las otras verciones.

* * *

**XI**

El taque a los Potter, los Radal y los Black

A eso de las nueve de la noche ya no quedaba nada en la mesa, habíamos terminado de cenar hace unos minutos y la abuela Alicia y Dora estaban en la cocina lavando los platos. James, el abuelo, Charlus, y yo estábamos en el living conversando del colegio.

-¿Cuál es tu materia favorita, pequeña? –me preguntó el abuelo. Lo pensé durante unos segundos y cuando no tenía duda conteste.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Si, sin duda esa es.

-Fascinante, sabías que tu madre la detestaba y que tu padre la adoraba. –me contó el abuelo

-Si - afirmé, -mi mamá siempre amo el arte, la música para ser más específicos –le dije y sin darme cuenta los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, el abuelo al darse cuenta me abrazó reconfortándome.

-Ya pequeña, no llores mira que ellos se pondrán triste si te ven así. –me dijo con voz suave y cariñosa.

Una explosión nos alteró a todos. Me aferré al abuelo que me presionó contra su pecho protegiéndome. Dora corrió con abuela hasta la sala y se unieron a nosotros, los adultos nos pusieron tras ellos cuando la puerta fue abierta mediante otra explosión. Vi a James a mi lado que me sostuvo del brazo para que no me pasara nada. La sangre se nos heló cuando por la puerta entraron cinco encapuchados con mascaras de plata.

-Buenas noches, familia Potter. –saludó una voz fría y malévola, me pareció conocida, pero no recordaba de donde. –no les haremos nada a nadie si nos entregan a Manakel.

-¡Largo de mi casa! –bramó Charlus amenazándolos con la varita. El de la voz fría rió, después de eso sólo fueron hechizos de un lado a otro. Me aferré al cuerpo de James asustada. Comencé a recordar las pesadillas, las risas de mi padre cuando era pequeña, cuando me dijeron que estaba muerto, cuando Dora me dijo lo de mi madre. Todo se volvía negro y giraba; las piernas me flaquearon y caí al suelo con James aún aferrado a mí, sentí que sus brazos perdían fuerza, pues en él también surgían los efectos de los dementores que estaban con lo encapuchados. Una luz nos devolvió el alma al cuerpo y pudimos reaccionar nuevamente. Me levanté con la ayuda del abuelo que sostenía su varita en alto conjurando un "expecto patronus" miré asustada a todos lados cerciorándome que todos estaban bien, pero no, Dora estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Charlus peleaba a duras penas con tres hombres Protegiendo a la abuela y a Dora, James se encontraba a mi lado y el abuelo peleaba con dos hombres mientras nos protegía. Miré a James y él me devolvió la mirada, estaba totalmente pálido recuperándose de los dementores que nos habían atacado momentos antes.

No recuerdo cómo fue que mi cuerpo se desplazó hasta quedar en el centro de la batalla; por mis venas la sangre fluía a una velocidad vertiginosa, era cálida y totalmente reconfortante. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar solo, sin que yo tuviera la noción de lo que hacía, todos me miraron sorprendidos y de un momento a otro una luz que provenía de mi cuerpo cubrió la sala, luego de eso no recuerdo nada, sólo que desperté en San Mungo una semana después del ataque.

-¡Despertó! –oí gritar a James. A la sala entraron muchas personas que me miraban y examinaban, no entendía nada sólo veía a todos moverse de un lugar a otro.

Uno de los medimagos se acercó a mi cama y me preguntó cómo me sentía.

-Bien –conteste con la voz áspera y pastosa.

-Bueno, te podrás ir muy pronto, pequeña, -dijo el sanador. El equipo médico salió de la habitación de la sala dejando al abuelo que tenía un brazo vendado, a Charlus que estaba con algunos moretones en el rostro, pero nada grave, a James que me sonreía mostraba algunas magulladuras leves, y a la abuela Alicia que estaba a mi costado sonriendo afable.

-¿Y Dora? –pregunté al no verla en ningún lado, todos perdieron brillo y se entristecieron, me imaginé lo peor y, ya era mucho para mi corazón, comencé a llorar.

-No te preocupes está en cuidados intensivos, pero no es nada grave. Sólo está muy lesionada. –dijo James y me agarró de la mano dándome fuerzas, en ese momento me sentí estúpida, ya que James debía de estar destrozado y yo llorando, me prometí en ese momento que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudar a Dora y a su familia.

Pasaron dos semanas y Dora aun seguía en el hospital aunque el medimago nos había dicho que se estaba recuperando de las lesiones causadas por los Cruciatus reiterados. Sólo quedaba una semana para que las clases comenzaran y los demás estaban bastantes extraños aunque supuse que era porque Dora estaba en hospital. En la casa no se volvió a tocar el tema del ataque. Pero algo no andaba bien y eso me tenía los pelos de punta.

-Vamos a jugar un rato a la piscina, May. –me propuso James, entrando a mí dormitorio.

Acepté, ya que el calor estaba sofocante. Abajo estaba el abuelo y Charlus haciendo una barbacoa.

-¿Tenemos visitas? –pregunté interesada.

-Si. –afirmó el abuelo. –Mi hija llega hoy.

Sonreí.

-Y también vienen unos compañeros de trabajo de Charlus a comer. –agregó luego.

Con James nos fuimos a la piscina. Ese día estrenaba un traje de baño nuevo que me había regalado la abuela el día anterior, ya que me había dicho que el mío era muy infantil y que una señorita debía usar algo según su edad, en realidad yo estaba bastante incómoda con el, pues era de dos piezas de un verde manzana. Jugamos como una hora hasta que llegó Dora a la casa con la abuela, James y yo salimos apresurados de la piscina para abrazar a Dora y darle la bienvenida.

-¡Mamá! –gritó James cuando estuvo a la altura de su madre. –te extrañe mucho. –dijo después. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, cuando se separaron fue mi turno de saludarla.

-¡Hola, tía! –le saludé entre abrazos de bienvenida.

-Hola, flaquita. –respondió Dora. –pero mira que guapa te ves con ese traje de baño. –me piropeó haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran.

A la media hora, el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar y la abuela salió a abrir, James y yo seguíamos en la piscina tirándonos agua y jugando.

-¡Hola, Omael! –saludó Charlus cuando vio a un hombre de uno metro ochenta de cabello negro y ojos ¿morados?, si ese era su color. Apenas los vi recordé a Kale. –mucho tiempo sin verte. –agregó estrechando la mano de aquel hombre alto. – ¿y tu familia? –preguntó luego.

-Vienen atrás. –contestó él con una voz que era suave igual que una brisa en verano y una sonrisa dulce, sus ojos se clavaron en mí dejándome casi sin aliento, se acercó a la piscina y mirándome aun fijamente, dijo:

-Eres la hija de los Perazzy.

Afirmé algo atontada.

-Te pareces mucho a los dos. –dijo en tono liviano y amable.

-¡Asaliah! –saludó Dora cuando la mujer estuvo frente a ella. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba en presencia de la familia Radal al completo y me sentí profundamente avergonzada al saber que Kale estaba ahí y me vería con aquel traje de baño tan incomodo. Asaliah presentó a su hijo a los Potter.

-Él es Kale. –dijo mientras que él se acercaba a Dora y la saludaba.

-Eres muy guapo. –le aduló Dora.

Encontré que se quedaba corta.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -me preguntó James.

Yo me encogí de hombros respondiéndole de esta forma que no tenía ni la menor idea. Muy dentro de mí estaba demasiado feliz para responder de otra forma, pero la presentencia de Kale ahí me incomodaba.

-Ven te presentare a mis hijos.- dijo Dora, tomando del hombro a Kale y guiándolo hasta la piscina. –él es James. –Dijo apuntándolo –y ella es Maylin. –dijo apuntándome.

-No se preocupe, señora Potter, ya los conozco. May y yo, somos amigos. –dijo Kale con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Pero mira tú que coincidencia. –exclamó Dora emocionada.

-May está aquí –exclamó la madre de Kale acercándose a la piscina todos los adultos y Kale la miraron.

Yo le sonreía a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes, señora Radal. –saludé saliéndome de la piscina y colocándome una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-¡Hola, hola! –respondió el saludo Asaliah muy feliz, eso me exasperaba, Alice era igual siempre muy feliz y a mí la gente muy feliz me intimidaba. Sonreí, era lo único que se me ocurría en ese momento.

-Cómo no me dijiste que el asalta cuna venia. –dijo de mal humor James a Dora que estaba poniendo la mesa

-¿Él pequeño Radal es el asalta cuna? –preguntó entre dudosa y divertida Dora a un James muy fastidiado.

-Si. –masculló como respuesta.

-Que coincidencia. –susurró Dora olvidándose de la presencia de James.

-¿Qué es coincidencia, mamá? –preguntó James, desconcertado por las palabras de su madre.

-No me hagas caso cariño. –dijo Dora y se fue a la cocina con la abuela Alicia. James prefirió irse a su habitación, ya que no aguantaba la presencia de Kale en su casa, le mandaría una carta a Sirius y a Remus para contarles la maravillosa noticia de saber que los padres de Radal eran amigos de sus padres y los míos sin que ninguno de nosotros lo supiera hasta ese día. Una vez en su pieza se desvistió y se ducho para sacarse el cloro de la piscina, después se dirigió a su escritorio, y escribió las cartas que tenía planeadas.

-Cómo mierda tengo esta suerte del que el asalta cuna sea conocido. –dijo con resentimiento. _"y ahora ¿cómo lo hago? necesito a los chicos aquí lo antes posible"_ pensó, se acercó nuevamente al escritorio y tomó pluma y pergamino y se dispuso a escribir.

_Sirius:_

_Espero estés bien…_

_No sabes la sorpresa que me llevé hoy al saber que los padres del imbécil, cabrón y asalta cuna de mi queridísima hermanita (Kale Radal de Raven) son amigos de mis padres y de los de May._

_Llegaron a mi casa y todo, ahora están abajo y adivina (a que ya lo sabes) él muy desgraciado está conversando con Maylin y sabes cómo anda ella… en traje de baño y una cosa tan chica que le regaló la gran pensadora de las grades ideas de mi abuela, no es que tenga algo que mostrar. Pero Kale la miraba con lujuria lo vi observándola de la misma forma que nosotros le vemos la tetas a Lucia de quinto (ya sabes esa que casi te saca un ojo)… bueno queridísimo amigo te pido que me mandes fuerzas para soportar al cabrón. Saludos _

_Atte._

_James, de mal humor, Potter._

Leyó nuevamente la carta y luego de ver que estaba perfecta la guardó en un sobre y la ató a la pata de mi lechuza, Ámbar, y esta, que estaba media enamorada de James, le picó la mano cariñosamente y se fue volando hasta la casa de Sirius.

-Bueno ahora a Remus. –dijo tomando otro pergamino y untando la pluma en tinta.

_Remus:_

_¡Hola!. ¿Cómo andas?, espero que bien, pues yo como la mierda… a qué ni te imaginas quiénes son amigos de mis padres, sé que ni se te cruza por la cabeza, pero no te preocupes no son los Snape (menos mal ahí sí que me suicido) nada más y nada menos que los Radal (ya sabes los padres del asalta cuna). Que quieres que te diga, tengo una bronca que ni yo mismo me la puedo… con que te diga que es más grande que el ego de Sirius te lo imaginaras. El muy mierda está abajo sonriéndole, de esa forma asquerosa que aman las chicas, a mi ingenua hermanita y ella babeando por él como yo y Sirius cuando nos ponemos bajo las escaleras a verle los calzones (bragas o como le digas lobito) a las chicas, y ella paseándose en paños menores (un bikini ósea un mini bikini regalado por la grandiosa de mi abuela). Ahí están los dos tonteando de lo lindo, si Sirius viera a Kale seguro que lo mata._

_Bueno, pero ese no es el tema sólo te escribía para sacarme un poco la bronca, ya, mejor bajo antes de que el imbécil ese se viole a May. Nos vemos, espero que pronto. Cuídate. Adiós…._

_Atte._

_James, hermoso y perfecto, Potter._

-¡Genial! –dijo admirando la carta_. "espero que Sirius no lea nunca eso del ego o si no me mata"_ pensó. Tomó a Agatha, la lechuza de la casa, y le ató la carta, esta salió volando con indiferencia.

Eran eso de las tres y algo cuando sintió el picoteo de una lechuza blanca en la venta de su dormitorio, caminó hasta ella y la tomó. La reconoció de inmediato como la lechuza que estaba enamorada de James.

-¿Tan luego otra carta? –se preguntó en voz alta Sirius, caminó hasta su cama y se recostó; la abrió y la leyó a medida que avanzaba en la carta la ira se apoderaba de cada fibra y célula de su ser.

-Cómo es posible. –dijo sin creer lo que leía. – ¡maldito! –maldijo encolerizado. –y yo castigado. –agregó, miró por la ventana apreciando el hermoso sol de aquel día, tocaron a la puerta y a los segundos una mujer hermosa y alta entró por ella.

_"Ya viene esta vieja de mierda"_ pensó Sirius al reconocer la figura de su madre.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, examinado a su hijo mayor.

-Nada –respondió de mala leche Sirius, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Vi una lechuza que se dirigía a tu habitación, -comentó como quien comenta del tiempo

-Si, es de mi amigo. –contestó Sirius, indiferente.

-¿Qué te cuenta? –preguntó con interés; tomó asiento en la cama mal hecha de su hijo.

-Me invitaba a su casa. –mintió Sirius. Los ojos de la madre de Sirius brillaron, pero Sirius no lo noto. WalBurga Black tenía una gran idea que podía ayudar a su señor. Él quería a algo que los Potter guardaban con recelo, entonces que mejor forma de llegar mediante su hijo; sonrió al darse cuenta de que su idea era buena, pero primero tenía que estar segura de que su hijo iba donde los Potter.

-¿El hijo de los Potter? –preguntó mirándose las uñas recién pintadas de rojo. Sirius la miró alzando una ceja, sabía muy bien que su madre planeaba algo, pero si eso le serbia para ir donde su amigo, pues correría el riesgo.

-Si. –afirmó.

WalBurga sonrió y con tono empalagoso habló.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, yo te doy permiso si quieres ir.

Sirius, interiormente, saltó de alegría, pero no se lo demostraría a su madre.

-Quiero ir. –dijo y su madre lo miró encantada.

Ella accedió al permiso.

-Le mandare una respuesta a James. –musitó, se sentó en su escritorio para escribirle a su amigo.

_James:_

_Hola, amigo._

_Te compadezco. Y que mejor forma de subirte el ánimo es que yo vaya para allá y me quede hasta el lunes, espero te guste la idea. Nos vemos en una media hora._

_Atte._

_Sirius, perfecto bombón, Black._

Dobló la carta y la mandó con Ámbar.

-Llévasela a James y sólo a él, ok. –le dijo a la lechuza que ululó captando la idea. Se dirigió a su ropero y sacó un bolso donde hecho ropa a la rápida, y luego se fue al baño para tomar cosas de aseo, cuando terminó se cambió de ropa; bajó las escaleras y esperó un rato en el living hasta que una Ámbar volvió con una repuesta.

_Gracias. Te espero_

_James, desesperado, Potter _

Habíamos almorzado ya y los adultos reían recordando cosas del trabajo y por lo que escuchaba, los Radal conocían a mis padres desde siempre, cosa que me extrañó, pues nunca los había visto a ninguno y tampoco sabía de la existencia de ellos, no hasta que conocí a Kale. No quise darle vuelta al asunto, no por el momento.

A unos metro estaba James leyendo una nota que le llegó, escribió algo en una servilleta y mandó a mi lechuza, había estado serio toda la hora y no hablaba nada, pero cuando esa nota le llegó cambió totalmente de actitud y una sonrisa se cruzó en sus labio, corrió hasta sus padres y les dijo algo al oído, que no supe por mi distancia. Kale me miraba, ya que hace rato que me hablaba de algo a lo que yo no prestaba atención.

-¿Me estás tomando atención? –preguntó al ver que yo no le miraba.

Titubeé al verme descubierta y con una sonrisa me disculpé.

Kale le quitó importancia. Conversamos por unos veinte minutos, hasta que se sintieron ruidos en la chimenea, James corrió a ver quién era, a mi me dio lo mismo, estaba tan concentrada contando las pecas de la nariz de Kale que cualquier persona era poco importe. A los segundo James salía al patio, donde estábamos todos, sonriendo muy emocionado, fue ahí que vi entrara al engreído e infantil de Back.

-Buena tardes, señores Potter –saludó el muy cretino. Desde la distancia lo miraba con recelo y Kale sonreía divertido de ver a Sirius ahí.

-Buenas tardes, Sirius. –saludaron los señores Potter y los abuelos. Los Radal miraban muy curiosos a Sirius.

-Así que tú eres Sirius Black. –dijo Asaliah examinando detenidamente a Sirius. Él la miró incomodo y confundido.

Asaliah murmuró unas palabras en una lengua extraña que sólo Dora, Alicia, Kale y Omael entendieron

-Ahora entiendo. –susurró Dora.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

-No me hagas caso. –contestó Asaliah restándole importancia. –soy Asaliah Radal. –se presentó.

Sirius la estrechó la mano con la suya y algo le recorrió la espalda, algo muy extraño, pero no le importo.

-Hola, Sirius. Un gusto. –saludó el padre de Kale. –mi nombre es Omael Radal. –se presentó y estiró la mano, Sirius la estrechó sintiendo lo mismo que sintió al tomarle la mano a la mujer.

A la distancia, miraba alejada de lo que hablaban y de lo que sentían, en mi mundo rosa sólo existía la hermosa sonrisa de Kale y sus extraordinarios y exóticos ojos morados, así que ni cuenta me di cuando Sirius estaba parado frente a nosotros con una ceja alzada y mirándonos con reproche.

-Hola –saludó Kale, extendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si fueran grandes amigos. Sirius lo miró y masculló un _"hola"_ con desgano, luego me miró a mí y se cruzó de brazos.

-Kale, no te he mostrado el piano que está en la sala de música. –dije ignorando completamente a Sirius. – ¿te gustaría verlo? a pertenecido a mi familia por siglos. –le comenté y me puse de pie caminado a la casa, pasando de Sirius, que rojo de rabia nos miraba. Kale y yo desaparecimos por el umbral de la puerta que daba al living de la casa.

-Ves. –dijo James apuntando el lugar donde Kale y yo habíamos desaparecido.

-Sí, lo vi. –siseó Sirius.

-No sé cómo le puede gustar a ese ridículo de pelo… pelo ¡ridículo! –exclamó James, irritado.

-Yo tampoco. –respondió Sirius, mirando la puerta del living.

-¿Te quieres bañar? –preguntó James, apuntando a la piscina.

-No. –negó Sirius. –lo que quiero es partirle la cara a ese… ese… a ese. –dijo

-Yo también, pero no podemos, están sus padres y los míos. –musitó James, mirando la mesa donde los adultos conversaban.

-Sí, pero podrimos molestarlos. –expuso Sirius con una sonrisa malévola.

-Sabes, me das miedo cuando ríes así, pero eso suena divertido. –dijo James.

-Entonces qué hacemos. –musitó Sirius.

-Podríamos ir e instalarnos en la sala de música y decirle a May que queremos escuchar, y si se quieren ir los seguimos y no los dejamos solos en ningún momento. –propuso James.

-Me gusta. –condescendió Sirius.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala de música, donde había un piano y otros instrumentos que habían pertenecido a mi familia por décadas. Kale y yo estábamos conversando mientras yo tocaba un poco de piano. Él me contaba lo que había hecho en las vacaciones, y yo le hablé sobre el ataque a la casa de los Potter a grandes rasgos, ya que no quería entrar en detalles. Nos estábamos riendo de algo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Sirius y James, yo los miré, y estos se sentaron en el sillón que había en el fondo sin decir nada, alcé una ceja bastante molesta de la presencia de los dos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunté de forma petulante.

-Queremos oírte tocar. –contestó James con una sonrisa angelical.

-Ya ¿y desde cuándo te gusta la música? –inquirí.

-Sabes muy bien que me gusta. Que no sea diestro en ello, no quiere decir que me moleste, aparte si no lo recuerdas me encantaba como tocaba tu mamá. –me contestó dejándome sin palabras. Era cierto habían veces que James pasaba horas enteras escuchando a mi madre tocar el piano. Como me vi vencida, preferí pasar de ellos y seguí tocando. Kale me observaba en silencio, hasta que al fondo, cerca del sillón vio un violín; se acercó a él y lo miró, era muy lindo de madera oscura.

-Puedo. –preguntó.

Yo accedí a que lo usara. Lo tomó y volvió a sentarse junto a mí en una silla aparte.

-¿Recuerdas las notas de el hombre del piano? –preguntó Kale poniendo el violín entre su barbilla y el hombro

-Si –afirmé.

-¿Cantas? –me preguntó esta vez.

Yo asentí, no podía negarme a nada de lo que él me piedra, hasta se me había olvidado la presencia de Sirius y James en el fondo de la sala. Estaba tan pérdida en ese mundo que me creaba cuando estaba con Kale, donde sólo existían él y yo, nadie más; comenzamos a tocar juntos. El piano y el violín se fusionaron de forma maravillosa, pero en la parte donde se cantaba el violín cesó y sólo quedó mi voy y el piano

**Esta es la historia de un sábado****  
de no importa que mes,  
y de un hombre sentado al piano  
de no importa que viejo café. **

El violín se volvió a unir, pero nuevamente cuando era el momento de cantar cesó…

**Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos,****  
apestando entre humo y sudor,  
y se agarra a su tabla de naufrago  
volviendo a su eterna canción. **

**Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor,****  
haces que me sienta bien,  
es tan triste la noche que tu canción  
sabe a derrota y a miel. **

El violen se unió nuevamente con el piano hipnotizando a James y a Sirius que estaban absortos en la melodía, pero no sólo ellos, ya que en piso de abajo, seis adultos escuchaban sorprendidos.

**Cada vez que el espejo en la pared****  
le devuelve más joven la piel,  
se le encienden los ojos y su niñez  
viene a tocar junto a él.**

**Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas, que le recuerdan quien fue,  
el más joven maestro al piano  
vencido por una mujer. **

**Ella siempre temió echar raíces,****  
que pudieran sus alas cortar  
y en la jaula metida, la vida se le iba  
y quiso sus fuerzas probar. **

**No lamenta que de malos pasos,  
aunque nunca desea su mal,  
pero a ratos, con furia, golpea el piano y algunos que le han visto llorar. **

El violín se volvió a oír acompañando al piano, pero como siempre dejó de sonar cuando era el turno de mi voz.

**Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor,****  
haces que me sienta bien,  
es tan triste la noche que tu canción  
sabe a derrota y a miel. **

**El micrófono huele a cerveza****  
y el calor se podría cortar,  
solitarios oscuros, buscando pareja  
apurándose un sábado más.**

**Hay un hombre aferrado a un piano  
la emoción empapada en alcohol,  
y una voz que le dice: "pareces cansado, y aun, no salido ni el sol".**

Mi voz cesó siendo remplazada, nuevamente, por las hermosas notas del violín que embriagaban a los que lo escuchaban junto al piano que parecía su fiel compañero.

Cuando la melodía acabó se escuchó la respiración pausada de los presentes.

-¡Wooo! –se impresionó Sirius. –tocas muy bien. –sus palabras me sacaron de mi nube morada, trayéndome a la tierra; las mejillas me enrojecieron, había olvidado por completo que no estaba a solas con Kale. La puerta fue tocada y seis personas se asomaron por ella con sonrisas.

-Por qué no tocan algo más. –pidió Dora tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del fondo, los demás le siguieron y se sentaron junto a los dos chicos. Kale sonreía feliz amaba tocar para los demás, pero yo no, y me sentía terriblemente avergonzada.

Tartamudeé intentando negarme, pues no quería hacerlo, ya que para mi gusto era demasiada exposición.

-Lo sentimos, pero May está cansada. –dijo Kale sonriéndole a los adultos, luego me miró y agregó. – ¿cierto, May?

Yo sólo atiné a asentir, ya que las palabras no salían, y mi cabeza estaba en blanco, me levanté apresurada y salí de la sala. Lo mejor en ese momento era una ducha de agua caliente, me dirigí a mi habitación en donde me encerré hasta la hora de la cena que fueron aproximadamente tres horas. Los gritos de Dora llamándome, del primer piso, me despertaron de mi letargo; bajé al living donde todos estaban reunidos, me senté al lado de la abuela Alicia sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Podemos hablar, May. –me pidió Kale, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta la puerta que daba al patio. Yo le seguí en silencio; caminamos hasta llegar al lado de la piscina, donde nos sentamos en unas sillas.

-Tienes que aprende a superar ese miedo escénico –dijo Kale

-Lo sé, pero recién acepto que me gusta esto. No me exijas más de la cuenta. –me defendí con suavidad.

-Lo sé, y estoy orgulloso de ti. Hoy cantaste frente a Sirius y James. –me felicitó animándome.

Le expliqué que cuando estaba tocando todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, él me escuchaba con atención, siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡La cena! –oímos gritar a Dora y entramos. La cena pasó tranquilamente, bueno si tranquilamente se le dice a que los adultos contaban anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y se reían de cosas que ni Sirius, James, Kale y yo entendíamos, fue tranquila. A eso de las diez de la noche los Radal comenzaron tomar sus cosas para irse.

-Fue un gusto volver a verlos. –dijo Dora abrazando a Asaliah y luego a Omael.

-Para nosotros también. –contestó Omael con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de la abuela Alicia.

-Espero que volvamos a repetirlo. –dijo Charlus, despidiéndose de Kale.

-Nos vemos en cinco días –se despidió de mí Kale, mientras me abrazaba, para desagrado de, Sirius y James, y felicidad para mí.

Lo único que logré modular fue un suave _"si"_

-Adiós, pequeña. –se despidió Omael de mi –chicos. –se dirigió a James y a Sirius que se despidieron con la mano.

Cuando se terminaron de despedir, los tres entraron en la chimenea y desaparecieron.

-Es hora de dormir. –dijo Dora empujándonos al segundo piso para que nos fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Mamá. –rezongó James.

-Nada de mamá, James, a dormir ¡ahora! –sentenció Dora, estricta.

Los tres subimos al segundo piso y nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios, James y Sirius iban adormir juntos ese fin de semana. No podía creer que tenía que aguantar al egocéntrico de Sirius hasta el lunes, pero bueno no podía hacer más.

-Que duermas bien –me dijo James entrando a su dormitorio bostezando, yo le sonreí y me giré para abrir mi puerta, en eso estaba cuando Sirius habló.

-Si, sueña con tu príncipe azul Kale. –dijo de forma petulante

-Sirius cómprate una isla que tu estupidez ya no cabe a aquí. –contraataqué y me entré a mi habitación, dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

-No sé que le ve ese Radal –masculló después, susurrando.

El sábado estaba realmente caluroso y soleado. En la mañana, James, Charlus, el abuelo Antonio y el petulante Black se fueron a ver fútbol, ese deporte muggle que los hombres adoran, y no volvieron hasta la cena dejándome descansar de los idiotas de James y Sirius. La noche llegó rápidamente; estaba en mi cuarto cuando James y Sirius subían para dormir, sentí que se acercaban a mi habitación y como no quería pelear con el egocéntrico de Sirius me hice la dormida.

-Está durmiendo. –oí murmurar James para no despertarme.

-Ahora me aburro. Quería molestarla. –se quejó Sirius en voz baja, malhumorado.

James le regaño en susurros y Sirius bufó enojado.

-Tú la molestas y ella con su lengua de víbora te ataca, a mi me trata bien –expuso James.

-Si, porque te quiere. A mí me detesta, aunque el sentimiento es mutuo. –masculló Sirius, hostil.

James giró los ojos resignado y tomó del brazo a Sirius y lo metió a su cuarto.

Esa noche fue tranquila, pero aun así, me costó conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en Kale y sus lindos ojos morados y en la estúpida de Carriel que no lo tomaba en cuenta. No la entendía, Radal era uno de los chicos más lindos del colegio y ella, la muy necia, no se daba cuenta de que el pobre estaba colado por ella, aunque Kale era un imbécil al no darse cuenta que yo lo quería… bueno ¿Qué importaba eso?, Carriel era linda y tenía cosas que yo no tenía, esa cosas que a los chicos les gustan. ¿Cómo Kale siendo tan atractivo se iba a fijar en mí?, sería una locura. En cosas así pensaba cuando caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y no desperté hasta casi el medió día del domingo.

El domingo fue tan aburrido que me la pasé otra vez todo el día encerrada en mi alcoba, respondiendo las cartas de las chicas y terminando los deberes de verano.

El día Lunes abrí las cortinas de mi habitación a eso de las nueve de la mañana y el sol me dio de lleno en la cara, sentí su calor recorrerme. Lo de abrir las cortina era un ritual que siempre me fortalecía; me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Cuando ya había terminado bajé a ver qué estaban tramando el parcito, pero abajo había silencio y nada más, busqué en la sala, pero nada, en el living, nada, en la cocina, nada, comencé a desesperarme, pues ni los padres de James, ni los abuelos estaban. Fui al patio a buscarlos y, gracias a Merlín, ahí estaban pero había dos adultos más, una pareja. La mujer era alta y esbelta, muy hermosa, junto a un hombre más alto que ella y muy atractivo, parecía que discutían, no les di mucha importancia y busque a los chicos con la mirada, los encontré a los dos, no muy alejado de los adultos, observando la discusión de ellos. Me acerqué para ver que sucedía y al llegar, la mujer desconocida, se giró y abrió mucho los ojos, vi que estos eran de un azul profundo; el hombre se dio cuenta, también, de mi presencia y al igual que su mujer quedaron pasmados. Él tenía los ojos grises, hermosos ojos grises. Los miré un poco asustada y busqué ayuda en Dora, ella se ganó a mi lado y me abrazó por los hombros protegiéndome.

La mujer desconocida susurró algo que no logré entender.

-Tú debes ser la hija de los Perazzy –dijo el hombre desconocido.

Yo asentí con la cabeza afirmando

-Mucho gusto, soy Orión Black. –se presentó y apuntando a la mujer, agregó. –y ella es mi mujer, WalBurga Black.

La hermosa mujer me sonrió con arrogancia y anhelo, como si yo fuera lo mejor que hubieras visto ese día. Su sonrisa y mirada me producía arcadas y más al saber que eran los padres del imbécil de Black.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo Dora llamando la atención de todos. –Maylin es mejor que vayas a comer algo, la abuela te acompañara. –terminó, mientras la abuela me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba a la cocina.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos. –dijo Orión mirando a su hijo para que este se levantara.

-Si, es verdad. Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo en esta casa de… -masculló WalBurga y luego susurró. –traidores

-Vamos, Sirius –le llamó Orión, nuevamente, al ver que Sirius no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Es mejor que me vaya. –Susurró Sirius a James –antes que la mierda comience a apestar más.

James se reía de las palabras de Sirius; se despidieron con el saludo que YO y James teníamos antes y que ahora se había apoderado el estúpido de Black

Los Black se fueron altivos, como siempre. Tomaron la red flu y desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes. Dora corrió a cerrar la chimenea para que esta se bloqueara y nadie más pudiera entrar por ella.

Los días que siguieron fueron de completa paz, hasta el día en que los gritos de Dora despertando a James. Se escuchaban en todo el vecindario. Eran las ocho treinta cuando me levante debido al griterío de Dora; me bañe, vestí y después bajé al primer piso a desayunar, aun se escuchaban los gritos de Dora regañando a James por tardar tanto en el baño. Agradecí que ella no estuviera en el colegio, o si no mis tímpanos y todos los de la torre de Gryffindor se reventarían. A los pocos minutos James, con cara de sueño y pocos amigos, se sentó en la mesa a desayunar, mientras Dora seguía regañándole.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan perezoso.-decía mientras movía los brazos histéricamente. –y tampoco entiendo que seas tan presuntuoso, por Merlín.

-Ya, ya, mujer, si el chico sólo tiene el sueño pesado y lo de presuntuoso, bueno es guapo tiene que cuidarse igual que su padre. –dijo Charlus guiñándole un ojo a James.

-Claro, tú dices eso porque eres igual, los dos se demoran más en el baño que una mujer. –rezongó Dora.

-No te estreses, Dora. –dije tocándole la mano con cariño. –recuerda que hoy se va uno y sólo te quedara medio trabajo. –los abuelos y Dora se partieron de la risa mientras Charlus y James, me miraban indignados.

-Perdóname por ser tan perfecto. –dijo James, egocéntricamente.

-Perdónalo Merlín por ser tan imbécil. –dije mirando al cielo, bueno en realidad al techo. Los adultos volvieron a reír.

James protestó, pero antes de seguir, la abuela habló.

-Ya, nada de discusiones. Coman que llegara tarde

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo y sólo se escuchaban las protestas de James y los regaños de Dora. A eso de las nueve treinta salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto que Charlus había pedido en el ministerio.

_**Continuará...**_


	19. Tercer año

**TERCER AÑO**


	20. 3:I

**I**

Un nuevo amigo 

El tren escarlata, imponente y majestuoso como siempre, estaba posicionado ya en el andén. James buscaba a sus amigos entre la abarrotada plataforma, a lo lejos vio una mano agitándose entre la multitud y sonrió cuando descubrió que a Remus acercándose a empujones por la plataforma con sus padres pisándole los talones.

-¡James! –gritó al tenerlo a escasos metros de distancia. James corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. –Ellos –dijo Remus y apuntando a dos adultos, agregó –son mis padres. Camille y John Lupin.

James saludó a los padres de James con respeto y una sonrisa en los labios.

-El gusto es de nosotros, James. –dijo John, éste era un hombre alto y delgado igual que Remus, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos miel y dulces muy parecidos a los de su hijo.

-Remus nos ha hablado mucho de ti y sus otros amigos, James. –comentó la señora Lupin con una sonrisa sincera, agradeciendo de esta forma que ellos aceptaran a su hijo tal y como era. El cabello de Camille era rubio oscuro como el de Remus y sus ojos marrones y delicados.

Sirius gritó llamando a los dos muchachos. Black iba con Peter, que avergonzado le seguía de cerca. Sirius, como siempre, sonreía de forma encantadora.

James estrechó la mano con Sirius y, con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, abrazó por los hombros a Peter, palmeando amistosamente una de las mejillas del gordito.

-Por qué a mí no me abrazas. –protestó Sirius al ver que James saludaba a los otros chicos con abrazos afectuosos y a él sólo con una apretón de mano.

-No seas marica. –susurró James para que los padres de Lupin no le oyeran.

-Estos son mis padres chicos. –dijo Remus llamando la atención de sus otros dos amigos.

-Buenos días, señores Lupin. –saludó cohibido Peter.

-Hola, señora Lupin, señor Lupin –saludó Sirius educadamente con una inclinación de su cabeza.

-Tú debes de ser Sirius. –dijo Camille acercándose a Black y acariciándole la mejilla de forma maternal.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza y se sonrojó ante la caricia de Camille Lupin.

-Yo… yo soy Peter. –se presentó el chico a los padres que le sonrieron con cariño.

A lo lejos, Dora, malhumorada, buscaba a James y tras ella íbamos los abuelos, Charlus y yo, pero no sólo Dora buscaba a su hijo, pues, al otro lado de la plataforma, cuatro adultos buscaban a sus escurridizos hijos.

-James, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te separes de mi –regañó Dora a James, mientras la abuela y yo nos reíamos entre dientes.

-Lo siento, sólo viene a saludar a los señores Lupin. –contestó en su defensa James. Dora un poco avergonzada de no percatarse de la presencia de los demás, recobró la compostura y con una sonrisa amable saludó a los presentes.

-Buenos días, chicos –saludó a Peter, Sirius y Remus, luego se dirigió a los Lupin. –buenos días, soy Dora Potter la madre de James, es un gusto conocerlos. –se presentó Dora. – ellos son mis suegros Alicia y Antonio Potter. –dijo apuntado a los abuelos. –Y ellos –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí a Charlus. – Maylin Perazzy, nuestra ahijada y mi marido Charlus Potter.

Todos se presentaron de forma correcta, cuando las presentaciones terminaron, dos parejas se acercaron al grupo, estos eran los padres de Peter y los de Sirius. Se presentaron a los demás, pero, luego de unos minutos, los Black se fueron, en cambio los Pettigrew se quedaron a conversar con los padres de los amigos de su hijo. Yo en mi mundo buscaba con locura a las chicas y por supuesto a Kale, pero nada… no los veía por ningún lado. Estaba demasiado aburrida de la conversación de los adultos y la de los chicos, cuando, a lo lejos, vi la cabellera revoltosa y llamativa de Lily, dejé mi baúl junto al grupo y me fui corriendo a saludarla.

-¡Pelirroja! –grité a unos diez metros de distancia, ésta se giro rápidamente y echó a corre para acortar la distancia.

Me saludó con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-¿Cómo la pasaste? –le pregunté emocionada.

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Hmmm… bien, ya me amiste con James y todo. –comenté con una mueca divertida.

Oímos, a unos metros, los gritos impacientes de Mari que corría a toda máquina hacia nostras, me apretó contra su cuerpo y apenas fui capaz de preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Bien, bien y ¿ustedes? –contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Estábamos poniendo al día a Mari sobre nuestras vacaciones cuando la voz cantarina de Alice irrumpió en nuestro parloteo.

-Hola, chicas –saludó mientras nos abrazaba a las tres de una vez. Algo un poco incomodo he de admitir.

-Me dejas sin aire –dije sin aliento debido al abrazo de Alice.

-No seas dramática. –Protestó Alice –hace más de dos meses que no las veo. –agregó haciendo un puchero

-Ok, ok –accedí y Alice nos volvió a abrazar de forma efusiva. Algo muy propio en ella.

El reloj apuntó las once en punto y los encargados del tren comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros para que abordaran. Subimos y buscamos un compartimiento para las tres, al final del pasillo visualicé a los cuatro chicos que buscan un compartimiento. Nos adentramos en uno que estaba a tres lugares de la puerta por donde habíamos subido, pero este no estaba solo, un chico de nuestra edad se encontraba dentro, nos miró un poco avergonzado al ver que éramos chicas y nos saludó casi en un susurro.

-¡Hola! –saludó Alice que era la que estaba más cerca del muchacho. – ¿Eres nuevos? –preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él. El chico asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Espero que te guste el colegio! –dijo con ánimos Alice y mostrando una de sus sonrisas más dulces.

-Eso espero. –murmuró y se tocó el cabello castaño un poco dudoso.

-No te preocupes –dijo Alice mientras le tomaba la mano. –te va a encantar.

Nosotras mirábamos a Alice con una ceja alzada, ella era adorable con todo el mundo y más con la gente que, según ella, la necesitaba. Había veces que nos asustaba tanta efusividad, entusiasmo y alegría por parte de ella, pero estábamos casi acostumbradas. La puerta de nuestro compartimiento se abrió y cuatro chicos se asomaron por la puerta. Éstos eran nada más y nada menos que James, Peter, Remus y el presumido de Black.

-Hola, chicas – saludó Remus con llaneza.

-Hola, Lupin. –contestaron Lily, Mari y Alice al unísono.

-Hola, niñas. –saludó Peter sonriendo, como siempre de manera amable.

-Hola, Peter. –saludaron las chicas.

-Hola Mari, Alice. –saludó James a las dos nombradas con una sonrisa amable y luego se dirigió a Lily y de forma petulante le saludó. –hola, pelirroja.

Lily bufó y le ignoró por completo, aunque yo y los demás agradecimos que no comenzaran a pelear.

-¿Nos podemos ubicar con ustedes? –preguntó Sirius.

-Ni saludas Black y nos pides lugar. –me apresuré a decir.

-Perdón –se disculpó –buenos días, Alice, Mari, Lily –dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas. –Monstruo –masculló mirándome, le ignoré.

-Claro chicos, pases, pasen –les invitó Alice con su voz amistosa cosa que me molesto. Acaso ésta chica no se deba cuenta que la pobre Lily odiaba a James y que yo detestaba al ego y al presumido dueño de éste: Black, parece que no lo sabía o no le importaba.

Todos se acomodaron un poco apretados, así que James y Sirius se sentaron en el suelo. Nadie recordaba al chico nuevo y esto parecía gustarle, ya que así no había preguntas ni presentaciones que le cohibieran.

-¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió Sirius reparado en el castaño. Él miró nervioso a todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida, pero no había nada que le ayudara a huir, así que y suspiró con resignación.

-Soy Frank Longbottom. –se presentó en un hilo de voz debido a los nervios. Todos lo mirábamos con curiosidad.

-Así que Longbottom –comentó Sirius con las seño fruncido, luego de unos segundos, agregó. –tu madre es Black, ¿cierto?

-Si –afirmó Frank un poco aturdido por la pregunta.

-Me pareció –musitó Sirius y con una sonrisa añadió. –Sabía que había leído tu nombre en el tapiz de la noble familia Black.

_"Quemado como todos los renegados. Ya me caes bien" _pensó Sirius.

-Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? –quiso saber Frank.

-Sirius Black.

-Entonces ¿somos como primos lejanos?

-Algo así –afirmó Sirius con una sonrisa. –tengo mucho que preguntarte. –agregó en tono confidencial.

-Cuando quieras. –contestó un animado Frank.

-Presentémonos los demás. –propuso Lily. Todos aceptaron a coro.

Una vez que todos nos presentamos como correspondía, le comentamos sobre las distintas casas del colegio y de qué se trataba; de los profesores y todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts.

Longbottom estaba maravillado con el colegio y todo lo relacionado con este, y sabiendo el significado de las casa, quería quedar en Gryffindor como todos nosotros.

Llegamos cuando el sol ya se ocultaba tras las montañas, dando un toque anaranjado al cielo azul. Hagrid, tan grande como siempre, esperaba a los de primero para llevarlos en las barcas, Frank tuvo que ir con ese grupo.

El camino en los carruajes fue corto para mi sorpresa y alegría, ya que Lily y James habían empezado a pelearse… de nuevo. Las chicas y yo nos sentamos en la parte final de la mesa de nuestra casa. Dumblendore daba el discurso de bienvenida con su sonrisa pura y afable, extendiendo sus brazos, como si de esta forma nos arrullara a todos. La elección comenzó y Mc' Gonagall empezó a llamar a los alumnos de primer año. Cuando ya estuvieron todos los pequeños elegidos le tocó a Longbottom ser asignado. El sombrero seleccionador comenzó a moverse sobre de la cabeza del chico tratando de deducir a que casa debía enviarlo. Había pasado unos dos minutos cuando el sombrero gritó.

-¡Gryffindor!

Todos los leones comenzamos a chillar y a felicitar al nuevo miembro. Se sentó junto a nosotras, ya que los chicos estaban casi al otro extremo de la mesa y al pobre le tiritaban las piernas. La cena pasó tranquila, conocimos mejor a Frank, que nos contó que venía de un colegio de América y que ahora estaba en Inglaterra, por el trabajo de sus padres.

Cuando la cena terminó Dumblendore nos envió a la cama.

-Frank es muy simpático -comentó Alice y su voz sonó amortiguada, pues se estaba poniendo la parte de arriba de la pijamas.

Lily afirmó con una sonrisa mientras salía del baño y luego, agregó

-Es algo tímido.

-Espero que no se envenene con ese dúo –dije refiriéndome a Sirius y James

-Pero son cuatro, May. –apuntó Mari sin entender.

-Si, pero Remus y Peter son chicos… hmmm como decirlo… callados. –respondí. –ellos no se mete en problemas son esos dos los que los meten. Pobres, pobres

-May tiene razón, Peter y Remus son muy tranquilos. –comentó Lily.

Al otro lado de esa misma torre, en el lado que le pertenecía a los chicos, James salía del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-¿Gonge eca mi piama? –preguntó. Remus, Peter y Frank no entendieron ni media palabra, pero Sirius, si.

-Está en la mochila de allí arriba. –los otros chicos se miraron preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de entender a James.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –inquirió un sorprendido Remus. –siempre sabes lo que quiere cuando está con la boca llena por comer, o con el cepillo.

-Porque yo también hablo de esa forma, así que sólo tengo que recordar como suenan las palabras y ya. –contestó con resolución Sirius.

Remus le miró y alzo una ceja, sabía que esos eran raros, así que prefirió no agregar nada más. Un fuerte ronquido rompió el silencio de la habitación de los chicos de tercero, todos miraron la cama del pequeño Peter que ya dormía placida y profundamente en su cama.

-Parece un oso. –comentó Frank con una sonrisa.

-Siempre ronca. Ya estamos acostumbrados, sólo tienes que poner un hechizo silenciador en las cortinas de tu cama –explicó Remus.

-Ok, haré eso, porque no me va a dejar dormir. ¿Acaso tiene un monstruo atrapado en la garganta? –Comentó Frank mirando con el seño fruncido a Peter esperando a que el "monstruo" se asomara por la boca del chico, pero ningún salió.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
